


神锋无影日

by ouhajime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Happy Death Day AU, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: <提要>来猜个谜语，把猫放进沙漏里。——那么时间将分流。•　德拉科･马尔福意外被困在了同一天，他并不惊讶地发现，原来有这么多人想要干掉他。•　忌日快乐AU，请看过的了解的各位不要剧透or刻意引导•　致敬土拨鼠日，题目叫Sectumsempra Day•　又名，如何在自己不知情的情况下拉马尔福入伙•　或者，如何在自己不知情的情况下刷爆马尔福的好感度•　有多次详细的死亡描写，但是没人真死•　虽然是个惊悚片（？）AU，但凭我看忌日快乐全程都在哈哈哈哈哈的情况，我写它的AU也只可能全程哈哈哈哈哈•　答应我，看完Day 1别对德拉科（和我）脱粉ry•　BGM：Set It Off-Nightmare【已完成】





	1. DAY 0

  
　　修不好。  
　　德拉科･马尔福盯着打开的消失柜中小鸟的尸体，吞了口唾沫，想要压下直往喉咙里涌的胃酸。  
　　修不好，怎么样都修不好，或许博金给他的那条咒语就是错的，或许他就是不想让自己修好消失柜，是了，每个人都乐意嘲笑他的失败他的无能他的霉运，所有人都用藏在面具后的假笑讽刺他，黑魔王会把这个任务给他不过是为了找个正当的理由杀了他，正当的、残酷的理由，他像个小丑被赶到钢丝上，每个人都在等待他摔下来的瞬间，那将是一场狂欢、一场盛宴。  
　　反胃的感觉更严重了，仿佛有一只半人马在踹他的胃。德拉科头晕眼花地站起来，右手攥着衬衫，左手撑着一旁堆放杂物的架子。然而年久失修，木架子根本支撑不住他的体重，德拉科一手按空栽了下去，架子上的杂物砸了他一身。  
　　“Ouch!”  
　　德拉科愤怒地扒开身上乱七八糟的东西，冷不丁被碎玻璃划破了手掌。他眨眨眼看过去，左手掌心出现了一道大约五厘米长的伤口，看不出多深，然而此刻出现在身上的这点疼痛根本微不足道。  
　　划破了他掌心的是一个破了的沙漏，锯齿状的玻璃张牙舞爪，向下流的蓝色的沙粒所剩无几，却因为落入沙漏里的一个小小的黑猫模型堵住了缺口而减缓了速度。  
　　他抓起沾着自己血的沙漏扔向远处，玻璃破碎的声音并没有让德拉科心情变得好一点。  
　　恍恍惚惚离开了有求必应室，德拉科回到斯莱特林自己的卧室，换好睡衣径直倒在床上。手掌流出的血似乎将枕头染上了红色，但他没有精力去管，总之先睡一觉，剩下的留给明天。  
　　这么做决定时德拉科当然没有想到，他会经历那么多次的“明天”。


	2. DAY 1

　　“该起床了，喂，马尔福，别睡了！”  
　　“吵死了……”德拉科把被子拉到脑袋上方，以躲避被拉开的床帘外渗入的光。  
　　布雷斯·扎比尼直接掀了德拉科的被子。  
　　“你他妈搞什么？！”德拉科愤怒地坐起来，随即因为起得太猛倒抽一口气，伸手捂住头。  
　　“再不起床你的算术占卜就要迟到了，或者饿着肚子去上课。”布雷斯把德拉科的被子扔回床上，坐到书桌前继续写不知道是某堂课的家庭作业还是给哪个女孩子的情书。“是你自己说的有课的早上要把你喊醒，因为这个我都背会你的课程表了。”  
　　“背一个试试。”德拉科低着头在床铺周围找自己的衣服，听到布雷斯的话，没好气地说。  
　　布雷斯真的背了起来：“算术占卜、魔咒、没课、变形术，下午是古代如尼文、魔药、没课，没了。以上是德拉科·马尔福先生星期二的全部行程安排。”  
　　“梅林啊，我为什么要选那么多没用的选修。”德拉科难过地呻吟，将胳膊伸进毛衣袖子，冷不丁划到了什么，呲了一声。  
　　“对了。”布雷斯听到声音后回头，用羽毛笔指着德拉科的左手；“你手上的伤口我帮你包扎了，不用谢我。我回来的时候流的血都快把你的枕头染红了。虽然试着用了治疗魔咒，但是没效果，我建议你找时间去医疗翼看看。”  
　　“我才不去找那个疯婆子挨训。”德拉科咋舌，“大概伤口有点儿深，放着不管要不了几天就会好。”  
　　“真是奇怪啊，那个被撞了一下就哭喊着要死了的马尔福去哪儿了？妈妈的宝宝终于长大了，都会自己舔伤口了！”  
　　“闭嘴扎比尼！”已经拎着书包出门的德拉科伸手回来比了个中指，包着手掌的纱布掌心处已经变成了红色。  
　　六年级几乎每个人的课业安排都不一样，无视作业的影响，每个人在时间的安排上也更自由了些。就斯莱特林来说，没课的早上不想起床不去吃早餐已经成为惯例了，但也有些起得早的，然后窝在公共休息室不出门。  
　　德拉科从宿舍通道走到公共休息室时，只有潘西一个人呆在那里。她跪在地上半张脸贴着地上的石头，拼命往沙发底下看。  
　　“德拉科！”  
　　直到现在德拉科也不明白潘西是怎么从脚步声中认出自己的，而她这个技能已经用了六年。  
　　“我的口红掉了，帮我看看是不是在你那边！”  
　　你至少有十支颜色一样的口红，丢一支又不会死。德拉科象征性地往四周扫了一圈，却正好看到脚边的银色管口红，他错了下脚，将那支口红踢到柜子下面。  
　　“没看见。”他说，然后头也不回地离开了公共休息室，将潘西喋喋不休的抱怨声关在了门后。  
　　和德拉科·马尔福相处久的人都知道，如果他心情不好，其他所有人也别想心情好。  
　　手上的伤口隐隐作痛。德拉科看着不断向旁边渗的红色，暗暗奇怪他怎么不记得昨天划的伤口有那么深。或许是有玻璃渣钻进伤口里了，但他握了下手，并没有感觉到伤口里存在异物。  
　　心累地甩了甩手，虽然不打算去医疗翼，但如果血一直这么流下去，他是得找个时间回宿舍换纱布，顺便他真没什么心思给一个小伤口太多关注，烦心事儿已经够多的了。  
　　再次感慨为什么当初要选那么多没用的选修课，德拉科垂着脑袋，在大礼堂门口和从另一边来的女生撞了满怀，两人的东西撒了一地。  
　　“抱歉……”  
　　“他妈的长没长眼？！”德拉科左手撑到了地上，恰巧被地上的石子压在了伤口处，当下气得开口就骂。他瞪着那个赫奇帕奇的女生——哦，赫奇帕奇。为什么赫奇帕奇的公共休息室要和斯莱特林一样在地下？要他说，赫奇帕奇应该直接把公共休息室包括里面的学生全都搬出霍格沃茨！  
　　“什么？！”那个女生明显受到了冒犯，当她看到撞到自己的人是谁之后不屑地发出一阵气声，一副不想和德拉科交流的样子，低头去捡自己的东西。  
　　“嘿，那是我的！”同时向掉在地上的金加隆伸出手却没有抢过德拉科，女生不满地抬头怒视他。德拉科翻了个白眼，将加隆全部塞进口袋。  
　　“是我的。”他挑衅地说，捡起书包走进大礼堂。  
　　真棒。德拉科讽刺地想，这真是个美妙的一天开端。  
　　事实证明所有麻烦事都是集中出现的，他今天整个状态就很差，手还受伤了，而所有课程中最麻烦的算术占卜和古代如尼文今天都会上，还有变形术。见鬼的，自从他连续两次没有完成变形课的家庭作业后，麦格教授就把他归入了重点监视对象，上课每讲三句话都会看一眼德拉科，就为了看他有没有走神。  
　　因为那两次家庭作业，他还错过了上次去霍格莫德村的机会。  
　　虽然德拉科对一个小小的巫师村落没什么执着，但那毕竟是个放松的好地方，这学期他已经有足够多的压力了。要不是他早就用夺魂咒控制了罗斯默塔，蛋白石项链的计划都没办法实施。  
　　……好吧，实际上也彻头彻尾地失败了，那个格兰芬多的追球手叫什么来着？哦，凯蒂·贝尔，为什么她非要直接去用手碰那条项链！真的死了都活该！还有那瓶酒，红毛黄鼠狼是没见过红酒吗，哪有直接喝别人的酒的家伙！但凡这两个计划里有一个能成功，德拉科就不至于把所有的希望寄托在修复消失柜上，也根本用不着自己动手杀人！  
　　想到这里他打了个寒颤：杀人，这听起来是个遥远的词，但如果动手的人是自己，那么就完全不是听起来的那回事儿了。  
　　德拉科将手伸进口袋，不顾上伤口的疼痛，紧握着口袋里的几枚金加隆。  
　　是的，他不能冒险让任何有可能是自己的金加隆落到别人手里。他靠那个模仿了D.A.通讯硬币的假加隆和罗斯默塔通信、传达命令，直觉告诉他那个被夺魂咒控制的女巫以后还会派上用场。  
　　他让罗斯默塔每天中午都向自己汇报霍格莫德是否出现异常，不是真的在乎，而是因为赫敏·格兰杰做的通讯加隆有点儿过分真实了，连带着德拉科的模仿品也很真，或许那群没见过世面的D.A.口袋里没什么钱，所以不存在分辨不出哪枚是假的的问题，但是在第一次德拉科随手将假加隆扔进口袋后，不用另一枚加隆传达信息他就分辨不出来真假了。  
　　德拉科幽灵似的飘到斯莱特林长桌边，动静极大地在长椅上坐下，随手将书包扔在脚下。  
　　这个动静吸引了许多人的目光，包括从六年级开始就一直盯着自己的哈利·波特。明明是在大礼堂的另一侧，但哈利的目光比谁都炽热，单是看着仿佛就能在他身上烧穿一个洞。  
　　但德拉科根本没心思管他，靠眼睛又不可能真在他身上开个洞出来。  
　　他灌了自己一口南瓜汁，企图浇灭无形的火。  
　　旁边传来了低笑；“小少爷又心情不好了。”西奥多·诺特嘲讽地说，“这么难伺候不如直接回家怎么样？”  
　　德拉科狠狠地瞪他；“闭嘴，别惹我！”  
　　诺特切了一声，耸耸肩。  
　　“你们一定要每天大早上就开始吵架吗？”依旧没睡醒的达芙妮用手帕擦掉打哈欠流出的眼泪，以避免眼线被晕染。  
　　“你一定要每天早上都把自己画成水妖吗？”德拉科回击。  
　　“什么？！”达芙妮尖叫，“我只是想让你们别大早上就把所有人的心情弄糟，那不是针对你的！”  
　　“真巧，我就是针对你的。”  
　　“去死吧马尔福！”达芙妮扭向另一边，“你这辈子也别想找到女朋友！”  
　　“那可真是目前最不值得我担心的事了。”  
　　胃里的不适感还在持续，德拉科硬往嘴里塞了两口带着覆盆子果酱的面包后彻底吃不下去东西了，他感觉一直有一只手在攥着自己的胃。德拉科看了看桌子上其他的食物，试图勾起些食欲，然而哪怕是平时最喜欢的冰淇淋现在在他眼里也只剩满满的奶油腻味儿。  
　　还不如多睡五分钟。德拉科在心里叹气，拎起书包带子离开大礼堂。如芒的目光刺在他的后背上，直到他走上楼梯才彻底消失。

 

* * *

  
  
　　第一堂课是算术占卜，德拉科来到时教室里已经有人在了。赫敏·格兰杰坐在第一排的位置低着头奋笔疾书什么，德拉科在门口停下，费力回想是不是维克多教授什么时候又布置了家庭作业，他可不想在说不定又没时间完成变形术论文时被麦格教授新账旧账她的账同事的账一起算。  
　　或许是他盯着赫敏背影的眼神过于认真，一会儿之后，赫敏不自在地抖了抖，直起腰。  
　　“你想干什么？”她警惕地问。  
　　“嗯，没什么。”德拉科突然回神，“或许是在想，你怎么还在不属于自己的地方呆着吧。”  
　　赫敏的眉头皱得更深了，还没有来及回敬什么，两个抱着书的拉文克劳男生推门进来，正巧用门撞到了德拉科右侧的肩膀。  
　　“Fuck！不长眼的人还真多！”他往前踉跄一步，恶狠狠地说。  
　　赫敏嘲讽地笑了声，转过身继续奋笔疾书。进门的两个男生看到撞人了似乎有些不知所措，哦，多半是因为看清了撞到的人是谁才不知所措。最后，带着级长徽章的泰瑞·布特还是上前问了句：“你还好吗？”  
　　“当然，我很好，还活着。如果你和你旁边那个泥巴种能滚远点儿，我就更好了。”  
　　“嘴放干净点儿！”  
　　“凯文，凯文！”泰瑞连忙按住好友，“别用魔咒！因为这个被罚不值！”  
　　德拉科捂着右肩直抽气，渗出纱布的血液沾到了长袍上，他没再理那两个拉文克劳，随便找了个位置坐下，小心翼翼地将纱布拆开。  
　　拆开时他仔细看了看那道伤口，并没有想象中深，而且似乎也没有玻璃渣钻进里面。看起来要么是布雷斯的治疗魔咒太烂要么是划破他的手的东西是魔法物品所以不能自行愈合，毕竟那里是藏宝屋，多稀奇古怪的东西都有。  
　　没必要去医疗翼吧？德拉科皱着眉，看着以极慢的速度向外流血的伤口，将纱布换了个面重新包上。  
　　先观察一天看看好了，实在不行再去医疗翼。  
　　万幸的是赫敏大概只是发挥了她无时无刻不在学习的特性，维克多教授并没有布置什么新的家庭作业。确认了这一事实之后整堂课德拉科都心不在焉地趴在桌子上，他已经回想不起来为什么当初会选这堂课了，如果靠着一些数字就能占卜出未来，岂不是所有的事都早有注定。  
　　他试着列了个方程，关于自己的未来，然后发现配不平。  
　　德拉科撕碎了那张纸。  
　　算术占卜一结束，赫敏就抱着书冲出了教室，德拉科还没收拾好自己的东西她就又抱着书冲了回来，从桌兜里掏出下一堂课的课本，再次路过德拉科时险些被伸出的脚绊倒。  
　　“十分抱歉。”德拉科毫无歉意地说，“我没看到有人。”  
　　赫敏狠狠地瞪他，然后转身离开。  
　　第二堂课比第一堂课好不到哪儿去，因为见鬼的哈利·波特也选了这门课，万幸他和罗恩都被赫敏拉着坐到了前排，所以没机会盯着德拉科。不过德拉科倒是记得自己为什么会选魔咒课，他需要用魔咒来修好消失柜，可博金的话含含糊糊的，总是叨叨着得见了实物才能给出精准的魔咒。但德拉科根本没办法将一个那么大的柜子带出霍格沃茨，也没办法把博金带进霍格沃茨，如果他有那个能耐还用得着修什么消失柜呢？直接把食死徒们带进来多省事儿，混乱中说不定谁就能杀了邓布利多。  
　　……他不想杀人。  
　　德拉科不由自主地握紧拳头，指甲陷入伤口的疼痛唤回了他的注意力，讲台上，弗立维教授并没有注意到他的跑神。德拉科强迫自己打起精神听魔咒课，试图从弗立维教授的话中得到什么灵感。然而前面纳威·隆巴顿的脑袋实在碍眼，趁纳威站起来回答问题时，德拉科悄悄地挪开了他的凳子。  
　　纳威坐下时狠狠地摔了一跤，德拉科笑的声音比谁都大。纳威看了他一眼就连忙移开视线，没有任何反应，只是将凳子拉回来重新坐好。倒是和他坐在一起的赫奇帕奇贾斯廷·芬奇-芬列里不满地看向德拉科，然后对着纳威叽叽喳喳地叨叨了起来，两个脑袋挡在眼前更让人心烦了。  
　　德拉科用手指代替魔杖，冲他们比划了一个切割咒的手势，不小心撞到了正在记笔记的潘西。  
　　“我得去上我的天文课了。”下课后，潘西边收拾书包边说，“你要去哪儿德拉科？找克拉布和高尔？我猜他们还在睡觉。”  
　　又经历了一堂一无所获的课的德拉科没什么干劲地随口哦了一声；“我回宿舍拿东西。”  
　　或许他应该带上一卷绷带出来，但德拉科的个人物品中没有这东西，他得去找布雷斯要。  
　　回公共休息室的路德拉科专门挑了条平时没有人会走、和赫奇帕奇公共休息室也根本不在一个方向的通道，一路上都没有遇见其他人。但或许是德拉科这段时间被哈利整天盯得神经过敏，他总觉得有什么人在盯着自己，然而回头却看不到任何人影。所以要么是他真的神经过敏，要么是跟踪他的人叫哈利·波特。而无论哪种情况德拉科都懒得求证，他只是加快了脚步。  
　　“Vita aeterna（拉丁文：永生）.”德拉科站在石墙前低声说，以防真的有人跟踪他从而泄露口令。石门徐徐敞开，德拉科快步走了进去。  
　　和潘西的猜测不同，高尔和克拉布没有在睡觉，他们在公共休息室玩儿噼啪爆炸牌。还有些低年级的学生也在休息室，有几个看到了德拉科长袍上别着的级长徽章，似乎想要向他打招呼，但都被德拉科冷着脸的表情吓了回去。  
　　宿舍里没有人，德拉科不知道布雷斯有没有课，他连自己今年的课表都记不住更不要说别人的了。他扔下书包，直接走到布雷斯的书桌前拉开抽屉翻找起来。  
　　“喂，喂喂喂！你他妈在干什么？！”  
　　翻到第三个抽屉时布雷斯突然从门口冲了过来，抓着德拉科的胳膊把他往后甩开。德拉科摇摇晃晃地站稳，伸出左手五指张开，掌心手背都给布雷斯展示了一下。  
　　“纱布再借我用用，”德拉科懒散地说，“这条已经透了。”  
　　布雷斯是斯莱特林同级生中少有的不管发生了什么都不买德拉科账的人，几年的室友当下来德拉科也习惯了，根本不指望布雷斯改变他的态度。毕竟只要不踩到对方的雷点，他们还是能和睦共处的。  
　　“天呐，它是真的一直在流血？”布雷斯被那条几乎全都被染红了的纱布惊呆了，他没有拉开书桌抽屉，反而转身立刻在床头柜里翻出了一卷纱布抛给德拉科。“你真的不去医疗翼？”  
　　“不去。”德拉科单手接住，盘腿坐在床上开始拆手上的纱布。“实际上没流多少，看着有点儿吓人而已。说不定明天就好了。”  
　　“首先，一个不会愈合的伤口就足够让人往医疗翼跑一趟了。”布雷斯说，“或者你实在不想见庞弗雷夫人的话，为什么不去找斯内普教授要点魔药？”  
　　提起斯内普，德拉科的脑袋猛一疼。  
　　“我还不如去找庞弗雷夫人。”他小声嘀咕，在给纱布打结的时候顿住了，抬头看向布雷斯：“嘿，别在那儿找女巫给你的情书了，滚过来帮我打个结！”  
　　“如果你要把变形学课本称作情书的话！不过说起来，麦格教授年轻的时候绝对是个美人。”布雷斯冲德拉科比中指，“自己用牙咬着打！”  
　　“我他妈肩膀被门撞了，现在肿得右手抬不起来！”  
　　这话把布雷斯逗笑了，他将变形学课本扔到床上，走过去帮德拉科包扎好左手。“报应啊马尔福，让你平时那么贱。”  
　　“你还和我谈报应？那你怎么还没被人阉……嗷！”  
　　布雷斯双手扯着纱布狠狠一拉，德拉科惨叫着抽回手。  
　　“不用客气，”布雷斯挥挥手，将剩下的纱布扔进德拉科怀里。“送你了。”  
　　德拉科捂着手在床上打滚。

 

* * *

  
  
　　上变形术的人相比而言算得上多，麦格教授依旧每说三句话就用余光瞥一眼德拉科，以确认他在认真听课。这还算好的，比起一直盯着自己看的哈利，麦格教授的目光简直称得上和善。德拉科在心里直抱怨早早地就拉着自己来上课的布雷斯，坐前排有什么好处？不过是多了一个人盯着他。  
　　说到这个，黄金男孩可真是有耐心，都盯那么久了还不嫌烦。  
　　中午的时候德拉科终于有了点儿胃口，吃掉了一小碗土豆泥外加几块烤牛肉。潘西一直在打趣说德拉科根本没必要减肥，如果他是个女孩子一定已经有那种瘦到会让所有人羡慕的身材了。对面的达芙妮嫌弃地哼了哼，又给自己拿了块儿蜜糖馅饼，狠狠咬了一口。  
　　德拉科全程都在思考达芙妮那几乎挑到了太阳穴的眼线有什么意义。  
　　毫无疑问，黄金男孩还在盯着他。德拉科怀疑这是让自己过早没胃口的原因之一。  
　　他在宿舍时接到了罗斯默塔传来的信息，依旧没什么特别的，但从前一天开始霍格莫德村似乎多了个一脸凶相的人总在街上晃悠。德拉科觉得那不是食死徒就是傲罗，傲罗的可能性更大，从六年级开学起魔法部就一直有安排傲罗在霍格沃茨周围巡逻。  
　　下午的课更是无聊，古代如尼文，选它的基本全是拉文克劳，除了上午开门撞到自己的那个麻瓜出身的巫师和他们的女级长外，所有六年级拉文克劳都在。赫奇帕奇也有个女巫选了这门课，德拉科对她有点印象，之前的幻影显形课中她是第一个真正移形的，虽然还有一部分身体留在木圈外。她和赫敏坐在同一张桌子上。  
　　斯莱特林只有德拉科、诺特和达芙妮选了这门课，达芙妮看上去是真的不想理德拉科，哪怕坐在同一张桌子上也根本不看他，讨论问题时还让诺特当传话筒，夹在中间的诺特一堂课下来已经懒得理他们两个了。  
　　魔药课理所当然又是黄金男孩的大显身手时间，德拉科完全搞不懂哈利究竟是怎么从魔药白痴突然变成了魔药天才的。同样对此不满的还有赫敏，每次上魔药课时哈利都不会盯着德拉科看，因为赫敏永远在以怨念的眼神看着哈利。  
　　短暂地为“我居然和那个泥巴种观点一样”恶心了一阵儿，德拉科低头看向坩埚：见鬼，又是失败品。深蓝色怎么都和书上说的浅绿搭不上边儿。  
　　他怀疑哈利偷走了自己的魔药天赋。  
　　离开教室后，德拉科回到宿舍换下满是魔药味儿的校服，换上自己的休闲西装。确认了没人跟着自己后他去到八楼走廊——有时他会让高尔和克拉布喝下复方汤剂在外面替自己守门，但有时他一想到外面站着两个傻子就心烦——德拉科回到藏宝屋，看着消失柜觉得胃又开始疼了。  
　　他想吐。  
　　然而不修不行，德拉科不可能在这个时候放弃。这是条绝路，后悔已经晚了，逃避毫无意义，他无法停下。  
　　他不断尝试着改进那条咒语，觉得有些进展了就随便放个东西进去，然而每次再度打开都能看到被压缩得不成样子的物品。当他再次尝试着放了只小鸟，打开后看到扭曲的尸体时，反胃的感觉在那一瞬间达到了极致。  
　　德拉科捂着嘴冲出有求必应室，跌跌撞撞跑下楼梯，推开了楼梯旁盥洗室的门。  
　　他撑着水池开始呕吐，将中午吃下去的那点儿东西全吐了个干净，最后只能吐出酸水。  
　　“哎呀，哎呀，你在这儿啊。”哭泣的桃金娘从旁边的水池里钻了出来。德拉科拧开水龙头，无力地看了她一眼。  
　　“我知道这感觉。”桃金娘说，“有时候哭多了就是忍不住要吐。”  
　　哭多了？德拉科有些茫然地抬头看了看镜子，镜子里的人脸色惨白，眼泪正顺着脸颊往下流。虽然十有八九是因为呕吐才产生的眼泪，但一旦意识到自己在哭，眼泪便止不住了。桃金娘已经见过很多次德拉科崩溃的场景，他不再有什么顾忌，低头发出一声呜咽。  
　　“你得去找点儿蜂蜜水喝，”桃金娘说，“或者姜茶，相信我，这会有用的。哎呀，别哭了，越哭胃里会越难受。”  
　　德拉科只是摇头。  
　　桃金娘手足无措了一会儿，在空中绕了两圈，然后又降落到德拉科身侧。  
　　“别这样，”她轻柔地说，“别这样，告诉我是什么事儿，我可以帮你……”  
　　“谁也帮不了我，”德拉科终于能说出话来了，他全身都在发抖，声音断断续续。“我干不了、干不了、办不成……如果不快点办成，他说他会杀了我……”  
　　他颤抖着抬起头，在看到破镜子里映出的人影后浑身发冷：哈利･波特正站在门口，死死地瞪着他。  
　　德拉科下意识转身抽出魔杖冲哈利扔了个恶咒。哈利也飞快地掏出魔杖，但用不着防御，因为德拉科的魔咒打偏了，只击中了哈利身后的壁灯。他们开始互相扔恶咒，桃金娘尖叫着别打了。一个魔咒从墙上反弹，击碎了桃金娘身下的马桶，水顿时漫了一地。哈利摔到了，德拉科也没站稳，立刻伸手扶着墙用魔杖指向哈利：  
　　“钻心剜……”  
　　墙上突出的石块扎进了德拉科左手掌心的伤口中，他的念咒声停了一瞬。  
　　“神锋无影！！”  
　　然后周围的所有东西都离他而去了。  
　　红色模糊了他的视线，血液温暖了他的身体。德拉科摔倒在积水里，看什么都仿佛透过一层雾。他好像听到了哈利･波特的声音，好像有人在试图堵住他身上的伤口；他好像听到了桃金娘的尖叫，越来越远；他好像看到了一大片黑色，不是摄魂怪，摄魂怪没那么暖，他终于用所剩无几的清醒意识认出了斯内普教授，可他听不到斯内普在说什么。  
　　他感觉到斯内普把自己扶了起来。  
　　德拉科靠在斯内普的肩上，昏了过去。

 

* * *

  
  
　　德拉科恢复意识时，周围一片漆黑。  
　　这里大概是医疗翼，只有医疗翼的天花板才这么高。他盯着天花板看了一会儿，回忆自己躺在这儿的前因后果，然后顺着隔断的帘子向下看。  
　　一个漆黑的人影站在床脚的位置。  
　　“……谁？”德拉科艰难地撑起身，“斯内普教授？”  
　　戴着长袍上帽子的人并没有回应。  
　　“……波特？”他揉揉眼睛，试图去看清那人的面孔。月光照进来，对方抬起头。  
　　——那人戴着一张银色的镂空雕花面具。  
　　“……谁？别装神弄鬼的！”德拉科皱起眉，然而来不及有下一个动作，戴着面具的人冲他举起魔杖，杖尖迸射绿光。


	3. DAY 2

　　“该起床了，喂，马尔福，别睡了！”  
　　灯光透过眼皮刺痛了德拉科的眼睛，他缓缓睁开眼，目光正对看起来准备掀自己被子的布雷斯。  
　　“……你打算掀我被子？”他用沙哑的声音不确定地问。  
　　布雷斯丝毫没有被戳穿的尴尬，耸了耸肩，坐回书桌前；“再不起床你的算术占卜就要迟到了，或者饿着肚子去上课。”他拿起羽毛笔在羊皮纸上写着什么。“是你自己说的有课的早上要把你喊醒——”  
　　“所以你都会背我的课程表了？”  
　　布雷斯笑出声，回头看向床上坐着的德拉科，好笑地问：“你怎么知道的？”  
　　“……背一个试试。”德拉科飞快地说，低头在床铺周围找到了自己的校服。  
　　“算术占卜、魔咒、没课、变形术，下午是古代如尼文、魔药、没课，没了。以上是德拉科·马尔福先生星期二的全部行程安排。”  
　　“哦，梅林啊。”德拉科惊恐地小声念叨，“我怎么选了那么多没用的选——呲！”  
　　“对了，”抬起头，他看到布雷斯用羽毛笔指着自己刚伸出毛衣袖口的左手。“你手上的伤口我帮你包扎了，不用谢我。我回来的时候流的血都快把你的枕头染红了。虽然试着用了治疗魔咒，但是没效果，我建议你找时间去医疗翼看看。”  
　　德拉科转过头，果然枕头上已经有了一大片红。  
　　过分的熟悉感让德拉科浑身恶寒，“我得走了。”他没有对布雷斯的话做出回应，抓起书包带子冲出宿舍。路上还能听到布雷斯大声说着小宝宝终于长大了的调侃。  
　　从通道走到公共休息室，屋子里只有潘西一个人跪在地上往沙发下面找着什么。  
　　“德拉科！”女巫喊道，“我的口红掉了，帮我看看是不是在你那边！”  
　　德拉科头皮发麻，没有理会潘西，径直冲出了公共休息室，将对方“不愿意找就说一声嘛”的抱怨关在了门后。  
　　不对，这不对，太熟悉了，刚才发生的事全都熟悉得可怕！也什么他会知道扎比尼背会了他的课程表？那家伙说过吗？昨天……昨天？  
　　德拉科伸手捂住脑袋，掌心的刺痛又使得他立刻放下了手。他盯着纱布上不断向外渗透的红色，握了下手，没有特别疼。但血一直在流，如果继续下去他得在没课的时候回宿舍换纱布——  
　　“哦！”  
　　一直盯着手掌没有看路的德拉科和人迎面撞上，书包里口袋里所有东西都撒了一地。  
　　“没长眼的赫奇帕奇……”左手撑到了地上，伤口的位置恰巧压住了一块石头。德拉科下意识开口抱怨……等等。  
　　等等，为什么他知道是赫奇帕奇？  
　　金发巫师缓缓抬头，和自己撞在一起的那个女生的确系着赫奇帕奇的领带，她说了句抱歉之后便开始收拾地上自己的东西。  
　　为什么会知道是赫奇帕奇？因为只有赫奇帕奇的公共休息室和斯莱特林一样都在地下，所以撞上的可能性更大？但这是大礼堂门口，所有学生教授都在这儿吃饭，撞到别的学院的人也不奇怪，为什么他这么肯定是赫奇帕奇？  
　　看到那个女生将手伸向地上散落的金加隆，德拉科猛然回神，飞快地将所有加隆都抓了起来放进口袋。  
　　“嘿，那是我的！”女巫不满地抬头怒视他，在看到德拉科的脸时愣了一下，随即脸上厌恶的表情更重了。  
　　“是我的。”德拉科飞快地将书塞进书包，站起来就走。开玩笑，他决不能冒一点让通讯用的假加隆落入其他人手里的风险，说不定以后还用得着罗斯默塔呢。  
　　幽灵似的来到斯莱特林长桌边，动静极大地坐下，将书包扔在脚下。大半个礼堂的人都向他的位置看了过来。特别是哈利･波特，黄金男孩盯着他的样子仿佛想用眼神在他身上开一个洞。  
　　开一个洞？  
　　德拉科不由自主地攥住胸前的毛衣，低头看过去，上面并没有被撕裂的痕迹。  
　　为了压下莫名其妙的恐慌，他灌了自己一口南瓜汁。  
　　“小少爷又心情不好了。”诺特低声笑道，“这么难伺候不如直接回家怎么样？”  
　　“闭嘴！”德拉科下意识冲诺特吼道。他看到对面的达芙妮正打着哈欠用手帕擦掉流出的眼泪。  
　　“停止每天把自己画成水妖怎么样？”德拉科说。  
　　“什么？！”达芙妮手一抖，手帕擦到了眼线，在脸上拉出一道黑。“你有病吗马尔福？我根本就没说话！”  
　　“也许只是刚才还没说。”德拉科一点胃口也没了，弯腰捡起书包向礼堂外走去。  
　　终于发现了自己眼线的惨状的达芙妮发出一声尖叫；“去死吧马尔福！”她吼道：“你这辈子也别想找到女朋友！”  
　　“那可真是目前最不值得我担心的事了。”德拉科翻着白眼自言自语，踏上去算术占卜教室的楼梯，将扎人的目光甩在后面。  
　　教室里已经有人在了，赫敏坐在第一排的位置奋笔疾书着什么。德拉科在门口停下，沉默了一会儿后不受控制地开口：  
　　“你不是在写算术占卜的家庭作业。”德拉科笃定。  
　　“What？！哦，天呐，马尔福？！”赫敏被突然响起的声音吓了一跳，惊慌地回头。“你在说什么？！”  
　　德拉科耸耸肩，“没什么，”他嘲讽：“或许是在想，你怎么还在不属于自己的地方呆着吧。”  
　　赫敏的表情瞬间从惊吓变成了厌恶，在她开口之前，教室的门再次被打开，狠狠地撞到了德拉科的右肩。  
　　“见鬼，泥巴种的眼睛是被泥糊了吗！”他恶狠狠地回头瞪着那两个拉文克劳，在拉文克劳的男级长泰瑞拼命拦住好友不要施咒时随便找了个位置坐下。  
　　坐下后他有有点儿恍惚了。  
　　为什么他知道推门的是个泥巴种？  
　　不，就是说，当然！德拉科知道凯文･恩特威斯尔出身麻瓜家庭，但泰瑞･布特可不是。而且那句话脱口而出时德拉科根本没回头，别说知道推门的是凯文而不是泰瑞了，他根本不该知道进门的有几个人是哪个学院的是男的女的！  
　　左手不知何时压在了板凳边缘，德拉科看了看几乎全红的掌心，叹了口气，小心翼翼地将纱布拆开，观察掌心处的伤口：不深、伤口里也没有异物，却持续不断地以缓慢的速度向外渗血。他换了个位置重新包上纱布，包好后教授也正好进入教室。  
　　德拉科没有听课，心不在焉地趴在桌子上，试图梳理顺从早上到现在的那种似曾相识究竟从何而来。  
　　或许是预言？不，他才不信特里劳妮那个疯子坚信的东西。说到这个，黑魔王会相信预言简直就是脑子有问题！那么是占卜？也许某次他占卜的结论告诉了他这些事或许会发生，而他在无意间记住了呢？  
　　德拉科来了精神，抓起羽毛笔在羊皮纸上列了个关于自己未来的方程式，结果发现配不平。  
　　他愤怒地撕碎了那张纸。  
　　下课铃一响，赫敏立刻收拾好桌面上的书抱着就冲了出去，在德拉科收拾好自己的东西之前又冲了回来，从桌兜里掏出下一堂课的课本，再次路过德拉科时直接被放在地上的书包绊倒。  
　　“十分抱歉，我没看到有人。”德拉科毫无歉意地说。  
　　赫敏从地上爬起来，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后转身离开。  
　　魔咒课德拉科几乎是压着点进入的教室，只有纳威后面剩下一个空位了。魔咒课是目前德拉科想要听的为数不多的课程之一，然而纳威的脑袋一直在他面前晃来晃去晃得德拉科心烦。于是在纳威起来回答问题时，德拉科悄悄挪开了他的椅子。  
　　摔倒的隆巴顿让德拉科大笑起来，和纳威同桌的贾斯廷不满地瞥了德拉科一眼，德拉科冲他比了个切割的动作，撞到了旁边记笔记的潘西。  
　　“我得去上我的天文课了。”下课后潘西收拾着书包问，“你要去哪儿德拉科？找克拉布和高尔？我猜他们还在睡觉。”  
　　“我……”  
　　德拉科突然闭紧嘴，用手捂住胸口死死皱起眉头。  
　　“德拉科？”潘西奇怪地转头，结果就看到脸色苍白的德拉科捂着胸口的左手。她惊叫起来：“天呐！德拉科！你的手！它在流血！！”  
　　这一嗓子喊得教室里所有人都向他看了过来，德拉科被那些或是好奇或是惊讶或是幸灾乐祸的眼神盯得浑身别扭，将左手放进口袋。  
　　“没有，已经止住了。”他不耐烦地推开潘西，“我回去换纱布。”  
　　潘西还在扯着嗓门儿喊：“你得去医疗翼，德拉科！纱布已经全都红了！听到了吗？医疗翼！哦梅林，我要迟到了！”  
　　德拉科撑住一直在疼的脑袋，走出教室。他明显察觉到哈利的目光一直追着他，甚至是在离开教室后还能感觉到。德拉科没有回头，一路上加快脚步选了条平时没有人会走的通道回到斯莱特林公共休息室门口，说出口令后快步走了进去。  
　　高尔和克拉布坐在沙发上玩儿噼啪爆炸牌，几个低年级的学生凑在一起不知道在商量着什么，看到德拉科的级长徽章后似乎是想要打招呼，却在开口前就发现德拉科已经跑到了宿舍通道里。  
　　他将书包丢到床上，贴着门深呼吸，直到视野里的东西不再左右晃动后才直起身。  
　　扎比尼不在宿舍。  
　　德拉科向前走了一步，突然觉得不对。  
　　不，他应该在宿舍。  
　　然而宿舍里根本没有可以供人躲藏的地方，他摇摇脑袋将那个念头甩了出去，走到布雷斯的书桌前就想拉开抽屉找绷带。  
　　不，不在这里，应该在床头柜的抽屉里。  
　　他停下了手上的动作，缓缓侧过身。  
　　“喂，喂喂喂！你他妈在干什么？！”布雷斯的声音从门口传来，越来越近，黑皮肤的斯莱特林冲过来抓着德拉科的胳膊把他向后甩开，德拉科晃晃悠悠地站稳，看了看自己的手又看了看慌张的布雷斯。  
　　“……我得换次纱布。”他低着头，将左手五指伸开，翻了翻。“这条已经透了。”  
　　原本还想质问德拉科为什么一声不响就翻自己东西的布雷斯立刻被德拉科的手吸引了注意力。  
　　“天呐，它是真的一直在流血？你真的不去医疗翼？”布雷斯立刻从床头柜里翻出纱布，递给德拉科，德拉科僵硬地接过，站在原地不动。  
　　为什么？  
　　为什么他知道扎比尼应该在宿舍？为什么他知道那卷绷带在床头柜而不是书桌的抽屉里？  
　　“喂，马尔福？”见德拉科一直没动，布雷斯伸出手在他眼前晃了晃。“嘿，说话啊！吓傻了？别硬撑了，去医疗翼看看吧。”  
　　德拉科猛然回神；“哦，不，不用。”他走回去坐到自己床上，盘起一只腿。“实际上没流多少，看着有点儿吓人而已。说不定明天就好了。”  
　　“是吗？我看你倒是吓得不轻。”布雷斯双手抱怀。“需要我帮忙吗？”  
　　“不用。”德拉科下意识回答，然后愣了愣，他试着抬起右臂——如他所想的那样，先前被门撞了一下之后肩膀处现在已经肿到抬不起胳膊了。  
　　“扎比尼。”他喊道，“你还是过来帮个忙吧，我肩膀被门撞了，右胳膊抬不起来。”  
　　布雷斯发出一声嘲笑，将翻出来的变形学课本扔到床上。  
　　“报应啊马尔福，让你平时那么贱。”他嘴上讽刺着，手上的动作倒是毫不迟疑，熟练地帮德拉科换好了纱布。  
　　“你还和我谈报应？”德拉科顺口回敬：“那你怎么还没被人阉……嗷！”  
　　布雷斯双手扯着纱布狠狠一拉，德拉科惨叫着缩回手，捂着在床上直打滚。

 

* * *

  
  
　　“我有个问题。”德拉科坐在第二排，托着下巴。“为什么每次上变形课你都拉着我坐在前排？”  
　　“和你不一样，我得好好学习啊，小少爷。”布雷斯翻着课本回答。  
　　“哦……”德拉科瞥了他一眼；“这么说，不是因为麦格教授年轻的时候绝对是个美人了？”  
　　布雷斯从椅子上掉了下去。  
　　“What？！”他爬起来压着声音问，警惕地看了看四周，万幸，并没有人在注意他们。  
　　“你是怎么联想到这个的？虽然我的确觉得麦格教授年轻时一定很漂亮！”  
　　德拉科哼了两声，并不回答。  
　　或许是因为坑到了布雷斯，中午的时候德拉科终于心情好了点儿有了点儿胃口，他吃掉了一整块烤羊排，连达芙妮挑到太阳穴的眼线和哈利穿过整个礼堂盯着他的视线都没能让他感到心烦。  
　　回到宿舍后，他接到了罗斯默塔传来的消息，说从昨天开始霍格莫德就有一个满脸凶相的人在晃悠。拜此所赐，德拉科终于找到了那枚假加隆。他对那条消息倒不是很在意，毕竟魔法部一直有派傲罗在学校附近巡逻，那十有八九又是一个傲罗。  
　　下午的古代如尼文课上达芙妮还是不愿意理德拉科，干什么都让坐在他们中间的诺特传话，一堂课下来或许是因为对骂太多了，诺特根本不想理他们两个，而德拉科又开始头疼了。  
　　这导致他在下一堂魔药课时浑浑噩噩的，左手又开始疼了，切艾草的时候德拉科不小心打翻了坩埚。斯拉格霍恩象征性地问了问他有没有受伤，得到否定答案后，立刻又去夸奖新晋的魔药天才哈利･波特。  
　　哈利･波特绝对用什么见不得光的手段偷走了他的魔药天赋。  
　　德拉科和赫敏分别在教室两边瞪哈利，目光相遇时，他们同时被恶心得别开头。  
　　下课后他一个人回到宿舍换下了满是魔药味儿的校服，穿着休闲西装一个人去了有求必应室。德拉科今天心情很差，虽然他可以像之前那样让高尔和克拉布喝下复方汤剂替自己守门，可一想到那两个傻子站在门外他就想吐。  
　　……好吧，哪怕不想到那两个傻子，他还是想吐。  
　　德拉科盯着小鸟扭曲的尸体，突然捂着嘴冲出了有求必应室，八楼的盥洗室离他太远，于是他径直跑到了七楼，推开楼梯旁盥洗室的门。  
　　……等等。  
　　反胃的感觉还在持续，然而另一种感觉瞬间压了上来：那是恐慌，极度的恐慌。他知道自己不能在这儿呆下去，因为、因为，呆在这儿的话绝对会碰上波特……  
　　呕吐感终于达到了顶峰，德拉科不管不顾地冲进去撑在洗脸池边上把中午吃的东西全给吐了个干净。他一直在耳鸣，摸索着拧开水龙头洗了把脸，德拉科抬头，看到了一旁不知何时来到这里的桃金娘。  
　　“你得去找点儿蜂蜜水喝，”桃金娘温柔地说，“或者姜茶，相信我，这会有用的。哎呀，别哭了，越哭胃里会越难受。”  
　　“……好主意。”德拉科艰难地开口，摇摇晃晃离开了盥洗室。走到楼梯旁时双腿猛地一软，他连忙抓紧楼梯扶手试图稳住自己，再次直起身时，他看到哈利･波特正站在自己面前。  
　　恐慌感瞬间在德拉科脑内爆炸。  
　　“你是来杀我的？”他上前一步，颤抖着问。  
　　“什么？”哈利下意识后退一步，或许是觉得这显得太没骨气，又重新向前一步。“格兰芬多塔就在楼上，我为什么不能在这儿？倒是你，马尔福，你在这儿做什么呢？”  
　　“你打算杀了我？”德拉科根本没有理会哈利的质问，再次重复：“你一直跟踪我，你知道我在这儿，一个人，所以你他妈看准了机会打算杀了我！”  
　　“你到底在说什么？！”哈利被德拉科的歇斯底里吓到了，“我只是……我只是想搞清楚你在干什么！想杀人的明明是你！”  
　　“我没有！我不想杀人……我才不想杀人！”德拉科尖叫，“明明是你，你知道那个咒语……神锋无影，对，你打算在我身上用那个咒语！！”  
　　听到这个发音哈利愣住了，他抓住德拉科的肩膀狠狠地晃了晃。  
　　“你知道神锋无影？”哈利质问，“为什么你知道？你认识混血王子？你和王子什么关系？还是说……你他妈居然是混血王子？！”  
　　“去你的！我才不是混血，也不是什么见鬼的王子！你用那条咒语咒我了，我知道是你！放开！！你他妈一次没成功还专门来补了一次……滚开，离我远点儿！”  
　　德拉科挣扎着试图摆脱哈利，然而左手的伤口此刻钻心地疼，右肩肿起的部位恰好被哈利抓着，哪边都用不上力。他急了，伸腿就踹，倒是摆脱了哈利的束缚，然而反作用力使他连连后退，一脚踩空，仰面摔下楼梯。  
　　他的脑袋狠狠地砸在了楼梯台阶的边缘。


	4. DAY 3

　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
　　砰！  
　　“What？！What the fuck？！”布雷斯惊恐地捂住胸口，坐在地上瞪大眼睛看着床上突然坐起来开始尖叫的德拉科。  
　　“是你自己说的有课的早上要把你喊醒！”他惊魂未定，“要是不想上算术占卜了就退掉！梅林啊，你就是这样对待每天都任劳任怨的室友的吗马尔福？！以后别指望我喊你起床！”  
　　“扎比尼，扎比尼！”看清了周围的环境之后，德拉科手忙脚乱地从床上栽了下来，惊慌中扭到了左手。他呲了一声，布雷斯这才想起来还有这回事儿，解释道：  
　　“你手上的伤口……”  
　　“别管这个！！”德拉科挥开胳膊大喊，“听我说，我发誓我说的是真的！哈利･波特要杀我！！”  
　　空气顿时安静了，几秒之后，布雷斯噗嗤笑了出来。  
　　“这还算是新闻吗？”他忍着笑说，“马尔福，你做噩梦了？梦里波特杀了你？说真的，你们难道不是从刚上学开始就励志干掉对方吗？”  
　　“不是！！”德拉科抓狂地说，“不是噩梦，虽然我也怀疑过，也不是准备做什么不是想要做什么，是他真的杀了我！！”  
　　“那么第一个问题，如果他杀了你，现在和我说话的是幽灵吗？”  
　　“我被困在今天了！！”德拉科激动地挥动手臂，“这不是我第一次经历今天，我知道等会儿会发生的任何事！！我知道你会叫我起床因为我第一堂是算术占卜课，我还知道你都背会我的课程表了，我知道你对我手上的伤口用了治疗魔咒但是没有起作用，你床头柜的抽屉里有一卷绷带……”  
　　“好了，好了，暂停。”布雷斯撑住下巴，“所以你要告诉我，昨晚我回来的时候你根本没睡着？”  
　　“我睡着了！我不知道你什么时候回来的！今天之前我他妈根本就不知道你还有一卷绷带！！”  
　　布雷斯还是满脸不相信。  
　　“我觉得，你只是精神过度紧张了。”  
　　“但是我……”  
　　“听着，马尔福。”布雷斯从地上站起来，然后把德拉科也拉了起来，伸手将他推倒在床上。  
　　“我知道你今年为了不能说的任务一直不在状态，在我看来你就只是因为做了噩梦所以有点儿混乱。你说你经历过，嗯……法国人有个词来形容那种感觉，不知道你听说过没，Déjà vu，就是既视感。你知道，那些杂种对任何事都有个说法，而且永远是对的¹。”  
　　“……真是抱歉，我有一部分来自那些杂种。”虽然床铺很软，但依旧摔得头晕眼花的德拉科语气不善地说。  
　　布雷斯从上到下打量了他几遍；“好吧，这还真是看不出来。倒不是说杂种的部分，是说法国人的浪漫情节。”  
　　德拉科冲他比中指。  
　　“所以，如果你真的认为今天波特会杀了你，干脆就一直呆在宿舍好了。”布雷斯拉回话题，“逃一天的课没什么，如果这能让你停止神神叨叨。好好睡一觉吧。”  
　　“我才没神神叨叨。”德拉科抱怨着钻回被窝。“前两次你都是掀我被子的。”  
　　“不是前两次，而是正常考虑，喊人起床喊不起来都会去掀被子的。”布雷斯纠正，“只要你在斯莱特林的宿舍不出去，就没必要担心一个格兰芬多，对吧？”  
　　“说是这么说……嘿，等等，扎比尼。你要去哪儿？”德拉科看着收拾书包的布雷斯，不解地问。  
　　“我和我的女孩儿有个约会。”布雷斯说，“别告诉我你指望我呆这儿陪你一整天。”  
　　一个枕头从德拉科的床帘里飞了出来。  
　　“闭嘴！停下你恶心的假设！我又不是赫奇帕奇！出去了今天就别回来！”  
　　“白天没问题，但晚上总得让我回来睡觉吧！”  
　　“去和你的女孩儿睡！”德拉科大喊，布雷斯又念叨了句什么，但德拉科没能听清。  
　　“等等！”在布雷斯出门前，德拉科突然叫住他。  
　　“你说的那个女孩儿——”他不怀好意地挑起眉，“不会是麦格教授吧？”  
　　布雷斯摔出了宿舍，德拉科狂笑着跳下床，关紧宿舍门。

 

* * *

 

  
　　布雷斯离开后，德拉科没有再回到床上躺着，他还有事要做。如果说上一次他还只是怀疑的话，那么这次就是确信了：他绝对被困在了同一天。  
　　原因是什么他不想追究，重要的是要如何脱离。显而易见前两次都是在死亡后突然又回到了星期二早上。之所以这么快就能反应过来又回来了……废话，他还记得自己脑袋砸到台阶上的感觉呢，但是摸上去没有一点伤口。死亡的记忆过于清晰。  
　　那么来做个假设，会重复今天的原因是因为在“今天”里，德拉科死了。也就是说只要他能活着度过今天，就可以逃离时间循环。  
　　听上去倒是挺容易的，只要他一直待在斯莱特林地窖，其他学院的人是别想进来。  
　　……真的进不来？  
　　他停下了找书的动作。  
　　别人就算了，那可是哈利･波特，哈利･波特有一件隐形斗篷，只要他愿意，他随时可以跟在什么人身后进来。  
　　想到这德拉科直接跳了起来，把箱子桌子所有重物都用悬浮咒挪了过去堵住门，这才拿起魔咒课本，坐在床上看了起来。  
　　就算有隐形衣，只要不找到德拉科，那就没什么可担心的。  
　　接下来的一天都很平静，布雷斯的确没回来，德拉科本就没什么胃口，也不存在饿得难受的情况。倒是潘西在午饭之后来敲了次门，德拉科没有回答，假装自己不在宿舍。  
　　大约过了晚饭时间，德拉科将宿舍里大部分家具都挪回了原位，毕竟不让布雷斯回来太不现实了。只有一个巨大的衣柜仍然挡在门后。  
　　随着时间推移德拉科越来越紧张，手上的纱布已经换了两次，刚换上的这块又被他无意识握拳的动作染红了。他蜷缩在自己的床上，不知是不是错觉，突然听见了轻微的敲门声音。  
　　“……扎比尼？”德拉科问道。  
　　没有回应。  
　　想着或许是自己听错了，德拉科光着脚从床上下来，走近门边，将耳朵贴在衣柜和门的缝隙处。  
　　咚咚咚。  
　　敲门的声音。  
　　“扎比尼？是你回来了吗？”德拉科放大了些音量，问道。  
　　还是没有回应。  
　　“是你就说句话！或者找你的女孩儿去！”  
　　这次传来的声音不是敲门了，德拉科没办法准确形容，有点像是暴雨夜躲在小木屋里时疾风吹过的声音。他握紧魔杖向后退开，做好攻击的准备。然而木屑突然炸开填满了他的视线，德拉科措手不及，连盔甲咒都来不及施展，绿光紧接着撕裂了他的视野。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹：【法国人有一句话形容那种感觉。那些杂种对任何事都有个说法，而且永远是对的。】出自雷蒙德･钱德勒的小说《The Long Goodbye》，当时在书店看到这句话真的笑到我了，然后我买了这本书


	5. DAY 4

  
　　“该起床了，喂，马尔福，别睡了！”  
　　德拉科睁开眼。  
　　布雷斯站在德拉科床边，看到他睁眼愣了一下，随后收回了准备掀他被子的手。  
　　“真难得，你今天居然喊一声就醒了。”他嘲笑道，“再不起床你的算术占卜就要迟到了，或者饿着肚子去上课……嘿，嘿你干嘛？”  
　　他看着德拉科沉默地起床，在睡衣外面套上校服长袍，踢着拖鞋就往门口走。  
　　“马尔福？！”再察觉不到不对劲布雷斯就是傻子，他走了几步试图把德拉科拽回来，被德拉科用力甩开。  
　　“放开！”  
　　他凶狠地说，头也不回地离开宿舍。布雷斯从屋里探出脑袋，不解地念叨：“他这是怎么了？”  
　　“德拉科！”听到德拉科的脚步声，潘西喊道，“我的口红掉了，帮我看看是不是在你那边！”  
　　一直没有得到回音，潘西抬起头，正好看到德拉科出门的背影。  
　　“……他是穿着拖鞋就出去了吗？”潘西不确定地自言自语。  
　　走到大礼堂门口，德拉科和一个赫奇帕奇女巫狠狠地撞上。女巫低头说了句抱歉，然后开始捡自己的东西。余光看到和自己撞在一起的人撑着地站了起来，留下一块儿沾满血的石块儿。她有些惊慌地抬头，只看到德拉科没了魂儿似的身影飘进了大礼堂。  
　　“……搞什么？”她不解地眨眨眼。  
　　“我已经放弃让你们相信了，”哈利边吃炸鱼薯条边对罗恩和赫敏说，“但你们不能让我改变我的想法，要我说，马尔福就是食死徒，他代替了他父亲！而且我敢肯定他有什么阴谋。”  
　　罗恩发出一声难过的呻吟。  
　　“没人要你改变想法，哥们儿！”他崩溃地说，“但你一刻不停地念叨着马尔福真的很让人崩溃好吗！差不多行了，你念叨他的样子简直比拉文德本身还可怕！”  
　　“是的，我就是在让你改变想法。”赫敏肯定道，“因为你已经严重影响了我们的生活，而且你的假设根本不现实！天呐，我受不了了，我要去教室了。”  
　　“这不是假设，他绝对已经加入食死徒了！”  
　　“所以，这就是你杀我的理由？”  
　　阴沉的声音从他们身后响起，三人组全被吓了一跳，齐刷刷地回头，看到德拉科･马尔福裹着校服袍站在墙边，半长的金发凌乱地搭在脸颊两侧，苍白的脸上黑眼圈十分明显。他看着哈利，眼睛里毫无生气。  
　　“什、什么？”哈利结结巴巴地反问。  
　　“为什么杀我？”德拉科用毫无波澜的语调问。  
　　“我不想杀人，我也没有杀人，至少现在还没有……所以为什么你要杀我？！给我个理由！！WHY DID YOU KILL ME？！WHY！！”  
　　德拉科疯狂地扑了过去死死攥住哈利的领子，大喊着告诉我为什么。赫敏尖叫起来，罗恩被撞到了地上，但他很快爬起来帮着哈利试图把德拉科拉开。德拉科也不知道自己哪儿来的力气，手上渗出的血液已经把哈利的衣领染红了。他感觉得到至少有三个人在试图把自己扯开，但他不在乎，他必须得要一个答案。  
　　“你他妈在说什么？！我没有想杀你！”  
　　“你已经干了！不止一次！！”  
　　“WHAT？！你他妈精神失常了吧马尔福！”  
　　“是你先动手的波特！为什么？！”  
　　“梅林啊，你们在愣什么！”罗恩崩溃地冲他的室友们喊，“快来帮忙阻止马尔福把哈利掐死啊！”  
　　这时周围的人才如梦初醒，一时间全都围了上来。有的和罗恩一起向后扯德拉科，有的往另一个方向拉哈利，还有几个努力掰开他们互相揪着对方领子并且正在往对方脖子上掐的手。  
　　混乱中德拉科已经听不清哈利在说什么了，他就只是重复喊着那几句话。终于，在一群人的努力下，互相试图掐死对方的两个人被拉开了，德拉科红着眼睛奋力挣扎，抓狂地吼叫。突然，有一道魔咒击中了德拉科的身体，他感觉浑身都没了力气，看什么都带重影，然后就那么昏了过去。  
  


* * *

 

  
　　再次睁眼的时候，德拉科意识到自己躺在医疗翼。  
　　哦，谢谢他妈的医疗翼，这比睁开眼看到布雷斯･扎比尼的脸好多了。  
　　隐约中他觉得自己忽略了什么，但大概是因为昏迷前那条击中他的镇静咒的原因，他现在脑子十分不清醒，根本想不起来自己忽略了什么。  
　　德拉科捂着头艰难地撑起身。  
　　……好吧，他想起来自己忽略了什么了。  
　　戴着银色镂空雕花面具的人站在床脚，指着他的魔杖尖迸射绿光。


	6. DAY 5

　　“……你在这儿做什么？”  
　　“而你必须要到晚上才肯过来吗？”  
　　德拉科抱着膝盖坐在墙角，抬头看向站在盥洗室门口警惕的哈利。  
　　“我都等了一天了。”他有气无力地说。  
　　在宿舍呆着没用，那么同理，呆在有求必应室也没用。面对一个会隐形的家伙无论怎么样都防不住。所以他今天一直待在七楼盥洗室，既然怎么都逃不掉，为什么还要费心思逃跑？  
　　哈利的表情变得相当精彩。  
　　“你，在七楼的一间盥洗室里，等了我一天？”  
　　“对。”  
　　哈利顿时后退了一大步。“你想干什么，马尔福？”  
　　“也许这个问题是该问你自己的。”德拉科撑起身，在地上留下了个血手印。  
　　“你想干什么，波特？”德拉科平稳地说，张开手臂向哈利的方向走去，像个不入流的舞台剧演员，只会干巴巴地念剧本上的台词。“哦，我知道，我当然知道你想做什么，毕竟我已经经历过好几次了。你想杀了我，是的，因为你觉得我是食死徒，所以你杀了我。”  
　　来不及奇怪那听起来明显不对劲的用词，斯莱特林已经走到了哈利面前。哈利没地方退了，后背紧贴着墙，而德拉科缓缓举起左手，血红的手掌在哈利眼前晃过。  
　　德拉科拉起了左臂的衣袖。  
　　“对，这是真的。”他说，将黑魔标记完整地展现在哈利眼前，然后向后退开一步。“所以，动手吧。”德拉科摊开手，示意自己并没有拿着魔杖。“你还在等什么？”  
　　哈利完全被这个出乎意料的发展搞得不知所措了，是的，他是认为德拉科是食死徒，也认为对凯蒂･贝尔使用夺魂咒和将毒酒放在斯拉格霍恩办公室里的人都是德拉科。但他发誓他只是想找出德拉科做了这些事的证据，或许运气好，还能阻止他接下来的阴谋，无论如何他绝对没有起过要杀死德拉科･马尔福的念头。  
　　黑魔标记在德拉科苍白的皮肤上过分扎眼，哈利顺从自己的本能，向那块标记伸出手。  
　　“别碰！”德拉科像只领地被冒犯的猫，捂着手臂呲牙咧嘴地警告：“你想把黑魔王叫到学校里吗！”  
　　哈利缩缩脖子，缩回了手。  
　　“为什么告诉我这个？”他问道。  
　　“如果正义的救世主必须要有确凿的证据才肯动手，我觉得，现在证据已经足够了。”德拉科事不关己地回答，“动手啊？”  
　　眼前的德拉科･马尔福怎么看怎么不正常，哈利简直怀疑他被人用了夺魂咒。于是他小心翼翼地掏出魔杖，没有错过德拉科突然变亮的眼神。  
　　“对，就是这个。”德拉科的肩膀放松了，“友情提醒，神锋无影如果没瞄准的话，根本打不死人，所以我建议最好直接就用索命咒。如果你真喜欢那条咒语，你可以在我尸体上用，我不在乎，不如说我建议你这么干。切碎点儿，最好看不出人形，是的，也许这样我就能摆脱这见鬼的一天！”  
　　“你他妈到底在说什么？！”  
　　哈利惊慌地握住自己的右手手腕，拼命想要从德拉科的手中挣脱，冬青木魔杖被德拉科拉扯着在他自己的脖子上戳出了一个坑，苍白的脸上浮现了不正常的狂热。  
　　“我在教你如何杀死一个人！彻底的！！”德拉科大喊，“你不就是想这么干吗？！别磨磨蹭蹭的，直接动手！我受够了，为什么非要等到晚上，直接过来杀了我有什么问题？！”  
　　“最大的问题是我他妈没想杀你！”  
　　“骗谁啊！”  
　　“见鬼……你哪只眼睛看见我要杀你了，啊？！”  
　　……诶？  
　　德拉科顿时愣了，哈利趁机挣脱了德拉科，却一不留神将魔杖甩了出去。手忙脚乱地跑过去捡起魔杖，回头，金发的斯莱特林还站在原地愣神。  
　　等等，有道理，如果是波特要杀他，明明第一天他都在这间盥洗室里和对方打成那样了，那之后在医疗翼的时候，哈利･波特根本没必要戴面具啊！  
　　“……所以，杀我的不是你？”德拉科歪着头问，哈利连忙摆出做好施咒准备的样子。  
　　“我说了不是！！”  
　　“……那会是谁？”他彻底迷茫了。  
　　哈利维持着举起魔杖的姿势和德拉科僵持了一会儿，德拉科一直没有动，终于哈利胳膊酸了，他叹着气放下手。  
　　“所以……”他挠挠头，走近两步。“为什么你说有人要杀你，马尔福？”  
　　“因为有人这么干了。”德拉科还没缓过来神，听见有人问话，开口直接回答。  
　　“……”哈利不知道怎么接话了。  
　　“嗯……一般情况下，我是说，如果是我的话——当然，想杀我的毫无疑问是伏地魔。”听到这个名字德拉科毫无反应，哈利翻翻白眼，不太确定他是真的不怕了还是依旧沉浸在自己的世界里。  
　　他将魔杖放进口袋，但右手也插在口袋里，随时都能施咒。  
　　“我会先列一个嫌疑人名单。”  
　　“名单？”德拉科重复这个词，“列它有什么用？”  
　　“嗯……你可以根据名单，去一个个排除上面的嫌疑人，最后找到真正的犯人。”哈利解释道，“总不会有一大堆人都真的想杀你吧！”  
　　德拉科哀怨地看向哈利。  
　　“……哦，抱歉。”哈利再次挠挠头。

 

* * *

 

  
　　德拉科早就放弃解释自己每一个行为的意义了，他觉得自己彻底疯了，否则是不可能和一个十分钟前还笃定了对方杀了自己不止一次的人——补充说明，六年的死对头——一起坐在盥洗室的地上列一份“想要杀死德拉科･马尔福的嫌疑人”名单的。  
　　哈利在羊皮纸最上方写下那个长长的定语，然后看向抱着膝盖靠墙坐着的德拉科。  
　　“第一个？”  
　　“哈利･波特。”德拉科不假思索地说。  
　　“嘿！”哈利不满地瞪他，“为什么还有我！”  
　　“是你让我说出所有可能性的，”德拉科指出。“写！”  
　　抱怨着德拉科莫名其妙的理直气壮，哈利还是写下了自己的名字。“还有？”  
　　“罗恩･韦斯莱。”  
　　“什么？！”哈利再次瞪他，“罗恩才不会杀人！”  
　　“他妈的还列不列了？！”  
　　哈利翻着白眼摇摇头，在羊皮纸上写下罗恩。  
　　“赫敏･格兰杰、纳威･隆巴顿、高尔、克拉布、潘西、诺特、达芙妮、扎比尼……”  
　　哈利扔了羽毛笔。  
　　“不列了。”他放空眼神，“我觉得直接去找份全校所有学生的名单比较快。”  
　　德拉科不置可否地撇撇嘴。  
　　“你说格兰芬多我还能理解，”哈利指着德拉科愤愤地说，“为什么斯莱特林也有这么多？！”  
　　“因为我让高尔和克拉布穿女装了？”德拉科不确定地说；“每天早上都会和诺特吵起来，讽刺潘西口红的颜色，嘲笑达芙妮的眼线，乱翻扎比尼的抽屉……”看着哈利严肃的眼神，德拉科声音越来越小，最后没声儿了。  
　　“天啊，”哈利绝望地感叹，“我一直知道你是个混蛋，但我没想到你这么混蛋！你是怎么活到今天的？！”  
　　“……所以我今天就要死了。”德拉科的声音轻不可闻。  
　　显然哈利没有听到他的自言自语，但却察觉到了德拉科突然低落的情绪。  
　　“算了，”哈利心累地说，“如果你心里有底，我是说，对那些真正想杀你的人。虽然你做的事儿挺混蛋，但如果是我，我只会想揍你一顿，而不是杀了你。如果你真认为有人想杀了你，平时小心点儿那些人就好了。”  
　　说罢，他收起自己的东西，准备离开盥洗室。  
　　“……波特？”德拉科奇怪地说，“就、就这样？你就这么走了？”  
　　“不然？你还指望我干什么，马尔福？我可不是你的斯莱特林跟班！”  
　　“我、我的意思是……”德拉科手足无措起来，他指着自己左臂上的印记；“我告诉你了，我承认了！对，我是食死徒！你不是救世主吗，你不该把我带去给邓布利多或者傲罗吗？！”  
　　哈利扶着门框，长舒一口气。  
　　“也许，我只是有点儿看不下去你这么可悲的模样。”哈利摇摇头，看向德拉科的眼神几乎是怜悯的。“别侥幸，现在我知道你的确是食死徒了，以后再想干什么，记得我一直在盯着你。”  
　　哈利说完便离开了，留德拉科一个人不敢置信地瞪大眼睛坐在原地。  
　　“以后。”他缓慢地咀嚼这个词，“也得我有以后才行。”  
　　那张只写了几个名字的羊皮纸还留在地上，德拉科爬过去将它捡起来，看着顶头长长的定语，突然有了主意。  
　　哈利･波特说的方法没准儿真的可行。他想。既然自己已经被困在这一天了，那么每次循环中他都可以跟着其中一个嫌疑人，然后排除所有不是犯人的人，说不定这样他就能摆脱这一天。  
　　突然来了干劲儿的德拉科将羊皮纸折好放进口袋，兴致勃勃地推开盥洗室的门。  
　　“Oh, shit.”  
　　看见门外站着一个戴面具的人时，德拉科骂了出声。


	7. DAY 6

　　“该起床……你居然醒了？”  
　　布雷斯拉开床帘，看着已经坐起来伸懒腰的德拉科，惊讶地问。  
　　“早上好啊扎比尼！”德拉科精力十足地打招呼，将近一年没看到这么有活力的室友的布雷斯不自在地后退了一步。  
　　“对，我醒了，我今天有很重要的事去做。”他说着飞快地换好了衣服，连书包也没拿，穿上靴子就要往外走。  
　　布雷斯如梦初醒，追到门口冲德拉科喊：“对了，你手上的伤——”  
　　“不用管它，没多大！”德拉科的声音远远传来。  
　　“……要我说，马尔福就是食死徒，他代替——”  
　　“嘿，哈利･波特！”  
　　话题中主角的声音突然出现在身后，哈利被吓得猛地站了起来，看到笑容满面的德拉科插着口袋站在那儿，顿时打了个寒颤。  
　　“你……你想干什么？”  
　　“你不是想知道我做了什么我打算做什么我是什么人吗？”德拉科说，“没问题，一个人跟我出来一趟，别担心，就在大礼堂外。然后我就告诉你所有事。”  
　　说完，德拉科转身就走，哈利一刻都没有犹豫，撑着桌子跳过长椅就追了上去。  
　　赫敏和罗恩目瞪口呆，半晌，女巫摇着头说：“我早就说了，他对马尔福不正常的关注会造成麻烦！”  
　　“连我都觉得这陷阱太明显了，”罗恩转向赫敏，“你觉得我们有必要跟出去看看吗？”  
　　“当然有！”赫敏抓着罗恩的胳膊把他从椅子上提了起来，两人一同跑向大礼堂外。

 

* * *

  
  
　　哈利追着德拉科走出大礼堂，刚踏出门一步就被扯着胳膊甩到了墙上。  
　　“呲——你……”  
　　“是的你猜的没错。”在哈利开口抱怨前，德拉科凑近一步，语速飞快，用只有他们两个能听到的声音开口。  
　　“我是食死徒，而且有个任务是杀死邓布利多。好了现在我坦白了，如果你不信的话我左臂上有黑魔标记，但不是现在就能让你看的。”当哈利下意识想要去抓他的左臂时，德拉科飞快地撤开胳膊。“想要看标记是有条件的。”  
　　“什么条件？”哈利严肃地问。罗恩和赫敏不相信他的话本就是因为他们不认为德拉科真的是食死徒，如果要他们相信，当然得拿出实在证据。简单来说就是黑魔标记。  
　　否则他们绝对会说马尔福只是在逗你，你怎么就信了？  
　　德拉科不怀好意地笑了，伸出两只手，攥住哈利一边的胳膊，往自己的方向拉了一把。  
　　“今天一整天，”德拉科理直气壮地说，“我都要跟着你。”  
　　追着哈利出来的赫敏刚踏出大礼堂的门便突然停下，跟在她身后的罗恩冷不丁地撞了上来，哀嚎一声捂住鼻子。  
　　“为什么突然停下了，赫敏！”他闷闷地说。  
　　赫敏没有回话，瞪大眼睛看着面前打死也想不到的场景。罗恩看清发生了什么之后，他的惨叫声更大了。

 

* * *

  
  
　　德拉科一整天都挂在哈利胳膊上当人型挂坠，无视所有学生教授难以形容的目光，坚定地吃饭时坐在格兰芬多长桌，跟着哈利去上他的每一堂课，并且坐同桌。  
　　虽然上一次的今天中他觉得哈利不是犯人，但反正他有无数次重来的机会，还是确认一下比较安全。  
　　毕竟这可是哈利･波特！德拉科･马尔福从上学以来的死对头！嫌疑人名单里没他说得过去吗！  
　　“你这样我根本没办法吃饭！！”在大礼堂时，哈利崩溃地说。  
　　“这就是我的邪恶计划——我打算饿死你。”抱着哈利右胳膊的德拉科一本正经地说，看到哈利愤怒的表情后翻翻白眼。“学着用左手，白痴！”  
　　“你他妈放开！我要记笔记！”课堂上，哈利压着声音吼。  
　　“你平时整天盯着我我也没看到你什么时候记笔记了。”德拉科指出，然后他伸手把哈利的课本拖到了自己面前。“成吧，好好听课，我帮你记。”  
　　同桌的罗恩从椅子上摔了下去。  
　　“哈利！解释一下这个！我要疯了！”  
　　“我也要疯了！我他妈也想知道这是怎么回事！”  
　　哈利和罗恩对着喊，德拉科满脸假笑，舒舒服服地窝在沙发里。  
　　“那解释一下为什么马尔福会在格兰芬多公共休息室？”机智的赫敏提出了目前最值得在意的点，“他听到通行口令了？”  
　　“是的，没错。”德拉科回答，“你们的口令居然是Mobius Band（莫比乌斯带），梅林知道我讨厌这个。不过不用难过，斯莱特林的口令也没好到哪儿去。”  
　　“没关系，”哈利心累地摆摆手，“反正我有他的把柄。”  
　　“怎么看都像是他有你的把柄吧！！”罗恩指着抱着哈利的一只胳膊不撒手的德拉科惨叫。  
　　魔药课的时候，为了防止发生惨烈的魔药事故，德拉科难得放开了哈利的胳膊，但他依旧没有回到自己的位置，而是趴在桌子上似笑非笑盯着哈利看。  
　　“嗯……哈利？你能告诉我这是什么情况吗？”斯拉格霍恩面部隐约有些僵硬。  
　　“我也想知道，教授。”哈利动作僵硬地往坩埚里扔艾草。  
　　“别介意嘛，”德拉科不怀好意地说，“我只是想近距离欣赏一下我们魔药天才的身姿。”  
　　哈利的脸瞬间爆红，斯拉格霍恩又顺势开始用所有华丽的辞藻赞美哈利。而只有德拉科知道，哈利之所以脸红，是因为被德拉科发现了他魔药水平突然提高的原因是他手上那本旧魔药课本上注释的缘故。  
　　德拉科笑得更开心了，哈利的脸已经红到快要炸了。

 

* * *

  
  
　　“哈利，哈利！”  
　　金妮躲在走廊拐角，冲哈利拼命挥手。  
　　德拉科和哈利同时回头。  
　　“金妮！”哈利惊喜地说，然后不知怎么的，突然就显得有些退缩。“怎么了？”  
　　“过来，有些事要和你商量。”金妮警惕地看着德拉科，补充：“只有你一个。”  
　　“可是……”哈利为难地看着真的一整天都黏在自己身上撕都撕不下来的德拉科，刚想说我摆脱不了这块儿牛皮膏药，却发现德拉科怪笑着松开了手。  
　　“我可不是什么不解风情的人。”德拉科向后退了一步，“就慢慢去说悄悄话吧，我很老实，就在这儿等着，保证你回来的时候还能看到我。”  
　　“我发誓我没有任何时候比现在更想永远也不要看见你了。”  
　　哈利抱怨着甩了甩已经麻木的右臂，跟着金妮走过拐角。德拉科也趁机揉了揉肩膀，他摊开左手，为了防止流血的伤口渗透纱布过于吓人而缠在上面的斯莱特林墨绿色领带现在摸起来已经湿透了。  
　　他突然有点儿想吐。过去德拉科从没觉得自己晕血，他毕竟是个玩儿魁地奇的，晕血玩儿什么魁地奇。  
　　叹着气靠到走廊墙上，心里嘀咕他们究竟在讨论什么才会用这么长时间。德拉科转了转脖子。  
　　操你的哈利･波特，这下你是真永远看不见我了。  
　　在索命咒的绿光击中德拉科之前，这是他在清醒状态下最后想得到的一句话。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之所以哈利在意识到金妮在叫他后“显得有些退缩”，是因为这个时期的哈利还处在“想要接近金妮，但她可是罗恩的妹妹”这样的纠结期，他啥也不说，金妮那边还不知道他在想什么


	8. DAY 7

　　布雷斯拉开德拉科的床帘，看到睁着眼睛的德拉科正在瞪床幔。  
　　“我觉得整天黏着一个人行不通。”他突然开口，宣布道。“谁知道干掉我的是不是他的小粉丝。”  
　　“你在说什么？”布雷斯不明所以。  
　　“没什么。”德拉科翻身起床。“不过好消息是，这次我可以直接排除两个人。”  
　　他从床头柜里翻出一张羊皮纸，写上哈利和金妮的名字，然后用删除线划掉。

 

* * *

  
  
　　这次德拉科准备跟踪罗恩･韦斯莱。吸取了前一天的教训，德拉科放弃了光明正大盯着，转而将工作转入暗处。  
　　虽然不知怎么办到的，但显然德拉科的行为被哈利发现了，黄金男孩恨不得走一步回一次头，而且一刻不停地叨叨德拉科的名字。  
　　“我受够了，哈利！”回格兰芬多塔楼的路上，罗恩终于达到了忍耐极限。“你今天半天叨叨马尔福的次数比之前一个月都多！求你闭嘴吧！别搞得我看见马尔福就想干掉他！”  
　　“什么？！果然是你？！”  
　　德拉科突然冲了出来扑过去掐罗恩的脖子，然而总是在教室和地窖里呆着的斯莱特林显然忽略了通往格兰芬多塔的必经之路是楼梯，冲过去的斯莱特林并没有控制好力道，连带着罗恩一起从将近六层高的楼梯上摔了下去。


	9. DAY 8

 

　　“好吧，大概是我搞错了。”睁开眼的德拉科说。  
　　“你没搞错，你今天第一节就是有课。”布雷斯看着醒了的德拉科欣慰地说。

 

* * *

  
  
　　这次德拉科决定去跟踪赫敏。他连早饭都放弃了，收拾好了之后直接从宿舍去了算术占卜的教室，然后坐在赫敏旁边。整堂课都没有捣乱的德拉科似乎让赫敏比平时更精神紧张，一直在等的另一只鞋子老是不落地，赫敏有好几次都写错了算式。  
　　顺便一提，德拉科终于搞清楚了赫敏在写什么，她好像认为上次交过去的论文里有个错误，所以不停地重新演算。毕竟是自己也做了的作业，德拉科看了大概十分钟就看出问题出在哪里了：万事通小姐忘记了给中间解出来的一个式子做假设，所以到最后才会多出一个看似毫无意义的解。  
　　只要出现了，多小的细节都不应该是毫无意义的。德拉科无意提醒，只是又列了一次关于自己未来的方程。  
　　一如既往，配不平。  
　　他难过地叹气。  
　　跟踪赫敏･格兰杰的一天并没有发现任何可疑点，然而在晚饭时，罗恩突然怒火冲天地来到了斯莱特林长桌，二话不说直接冲德拉科脸上打了一拳。  
　　“你他妈一直盯着赫敏想干什么？！”  
　　“什么？我没……FUCK！！”  
　　气急败坏的罗恩根本不听德拉科的解释，又是一拳直接往脸上打，结果在被拉开之前，本来就不在状态的德拉科已经被打晕过去了。  
　　睁开眼发现自己又被送到医疗翼的德拉科这次都懒得往床脚看了，有气无力地抱怨：  
　　“我讨厌医疗翼。”


	10. DAY 9

 

　　“我发现一件事。”德拉科伸直手臂，僵尸似的从床上坐起来，转头对布雷斯说。  
　　“什么？”布雷斯问。  
　　“不管原因是什么，绝对不要盯着有男朋友——哪怕是既定男朋友——的女人。”他严肃地说：“会被打。”  
　　“……”总觉得这话有所暗指的斯莱特林公认花花公子布雷斯･扎比尼此刻不是很想说话。

 

* * *

  
  
　　一连三天跟踪格兰芬多都结局惨烈的德拉科决定，这次换个安全系数比较高的人跟踪。  
　　于是他选中了高尔和克拉布。  
　　虽然过去德拉科就总是走在那两个大块头后面，所以其他学院的人并没有觉得哪里不对劲。但斯莱特林们就不同了，早就敏感地察觉到马尔福家目前的状态的同院同学们每个看向德拉科的表情都复杂得厉害。  
　　中午的时候诺特甚至凑过来问：“你是改行开始给别人当保镖了吗，马尔福？”  
　　“放心，”德拉科说，“倒找我钱也轮不到你。”  
　　结果他们直接在餐桌上掐了起来，混乱中根本不知道怎么回事，等德拉科意识到时，一把餐刀已经插在他的脖子上了。


	11. DAY 10

　　“梅林啊，男人真是太可怕太暴力了，我选择女人。”  
　　“……我以为你一直就是喜欢女人的？”  
　　似乎不经意间撞见了室友放弃钻回柜子现场的布雷斯不知所措。  
　　作为报复，德拉科决定跟踪布雷斯。他假装出门，实际上一直躲在公共休息室，然后跟着布雷斯直接去了城堡外。然而除了发现布雷斯的约会对象居然是达芙妮之外没有一点收获。  
　　是的，连排除嫌疑都没办到。因为在发现他们在约会后，由于想起了上上次悟出的道理，德拉科直接转身就走了。  
　　结果在下午上完魔药课后，刚换下校服出门的德拉科就在走廊里毫无准备地遇见了那个戴面具的人。


	12. DAY 11

 

　　“我真的很好奇。”被掀开被子后，德拉科伸出一只手晃了晃。“你喜欢达芙妮什么？她的眼线画得有个性？”  
　　接下来的一整天布雷斯都在思考自己究竟是什么时候暴露的。

 

* * *

  
  
　　这次德拉科跟踪的是一个拉文克劳，就是算术占卜课上开门撞到自己的凯文。这个人的嫌疑一定很大，想想看第一天他非要咒自己的架势！赫敏･格兰杰被喊了那么多次泥巴种也没他的反应大！  
　　不过跟踪一个拉文克劳可真是无聊的极致，他们恨不得把所有时间都用在图书馆里！  
　　德拉科对着书直打瞌睡，他起身把学术研究的书放回书架，想要找一本小说来看。刚翻到一本感兴趣的小说，德拉科兴奋地将它从书架里抽了出来，转身和面具人面对面。  
　　“哦，梅林啊！”德拉科难过地呻吟；“让我看完本小说会死吗？！”


	13. DAY 12

 

　　醒来后他倒是有点儿庆幸自己死了。  
　　否则在图书馆里大声喧哗，怕不是要被平斯夫人咒到半死。  
　　然后他直接跑去了图书馆借了那本书出来，找了间没人的教室用一整天看完了那本书。  
　　看到推门进来的面具人时，德拉科翻着白眼鼓了鼓掌。  
　　“有进步，”他说，“至少没打断我看完结局。”


	14. DAY 13

 

  
　　这次德拉科决定尝试一下险些忘记的假设。  
　　他要去确认麦格教授有没有嫌疑。  
　　这个还是比较容易确认的，麦格教授毕竟是教授，大部分时间都在上课，于是德拉科在变形课上故意搞砸了魔咒不下于五次，成功得到了今晚的禁闭。  
　　在禁闭时间前德拉科就在麦格教授的办公室外晃悠，到时间了才敲门进去。麦格教授严厉地批评了他最近的不在状态和今天课堂上的事故，并给他额外布置了一篇论文，要德拉科在今晚完成。  
　　论文是和上课内容有关的，并不难，毕竟德拉科早就练熟了那几条咒语。他老老实实坐在椅子上写论文，余光观察着灯光下批改论文的麦格教授，突然觉得眼睛有些花。  
　　想着或许是由于灯光晃眼的问题，德拉科揉了揉眼，换了个姿势。然而一挪动身体，许久未曾体验的反胃感又出现了，德拉科攥住胸口的衣服，想要将身体蜷缩起来。头又开始疼了，疼得头晕眼花。视野里出现了太多光点，德拉科浑身一软，栽倒在桌子上。

 

* * *

  
  
　　“你终于醒了，马尔福先生。”  
　　麦格教授的声音传入脑海中。德拉科费力地眨眨眼，意识到这还是自从无限重复今天以来，第一次看到亮着灯的医疗翼。  
　　麦格教授坐在床边的椅子上，眼神复杂地看着他。  
　　“显然我错了，”她叹了口气，“你需要的不是一次禁闭，而是一场良好的睡眠。你究竟有多久没好好睡过觉了？难怪今天课堂上出了那么多次差错。”  
　　德拉科费力将自己撑起来，捂住依旧在痛的脑袋。他注意到手上的纱布被换成了新的。  
　　“我……不知道。”他尽力回想真正“前几天”的事情，发现已经忘得差不多了。  
　　“躺下，马尔福先生。”麦格教授严厉地说。“你的身体情况很糟糕，你需要休息。”  
　　“我可以回宿舍休息。”德拉科说。  
　　“不，你不行。”麦格教授说。  
　　“但是我不能呆在医疗翼！”德拉科突然大声反驳，“我不能！在这儿会遇见危险，有人要杀我！”  
　　麦格教授被他惊悚的发言吓了一跳，随即冷静下来，强硬地将没什么力气的德拉科按回病床上。“你精神过度紧张，”她说，“庞弗雷夫人说出现会幻觉是正常现象，她允许我在你崩溃的时候对你使用镇静咒。”  
　　“不你不能！！”德拉科再次试图下床，“我说了，我不能呆在这儿！你没资格让我呆在这儿！！见鬼，我要回宿舍！！”  
　　德拉科奋力挣扎，麦格教授根本按不住他。争执一番之后已经上了年纪的教授无可奈何地给了德拉科一个镇静咒。  
　　Fuck！中咒前的瞬间他在心里疯狂地骂脏话。  
　　不过往好处想，在睡梦中被杀死总比清醒着死要好那么一点。


	15. DAY 14

　　“该起床了，喂，马尔福，别睡了！”  
　　声音仿佛蒙着一层布。  
　　“再不起床你的算术占卜就要迟到了，或者饿着肚子去上课。”  
　　听不清，也看不清，自己是什么时候近视了吗？为什么只能看到影子？  
　　德拉科缓缓伸出手，在视线中有人影的方向晃了晃。然后似乎被谁握住了手腕。  
　　“马尔福？”布雷斯凑进看了看，“你还好吗？发烧了？”  
　　他伸手去摸德拉科的额头，稍微有些烫，但感觉并没有达到会让人这么虚弱的温度。  
　　被布雷斯握住的胳膊突然绷紧，德拉科将他当做支点，试图从床上坐起来。  
　　“我还……”德拉科神志不清地扒住布雷斯，“我还有事……要去……”  
　　视野从外圈到内逐渐变黑，当黑暗夺去了最后的光亮，德拉科无力地栽回床上。  
　　晕过去之前，他似乎听到了布雷斯在喊斯内普教授的声音。  
　　白痴。德拉科想。这种时候哈利･波特都比斯内普可信度高。

 

* * *

  
  
　　“你终于醒了，马尔福先生。”  
　　……这话真耳熟。  
　　德拉科睁开眼，看到庞弗雷夫人往床头柜上放了杯什么魔药。  
　　“我……”  
　　“你只昏迷了两个小时，不算太久。”像是明白他在想什么，护士在德拉科开口前便说道。“我知道你现在脑袋不太清楚，但是，你有必要听我说，以防你等会儿做出什么更糟糕的举动。”  
　　“什么？”德拉科完全不明所以。  
　　“首先，你会晕倒，是因为你失血过多。而你失血的原因在你的左手上。”  
　　左手？德拉科看向自己的手，手掌处包着一块崭新的纱布。  
　　“那道伤口是什么时候出现的？”  
　　“昨天……”  
　　“马尔福先生。”护士无奈地看着他，“我需要你告诉我实话。显然它不可能只出现了一天，考虑到你的失血量的问题。还是说刚出现时，它流了很多血？”  
　　“不，”德拉科否认道，“一直就是这样，一点点往外渗。”  
　　“这就是了。”庞弗雷夫人说，“我试着对那道伤口用治疗魔咒，但是并没用。于是我检查了一下，发现那道伤口被一种时间魔法固定在了受伤的那一刻，简单来说，在解除那个魔法前它无法愈合。你还记得是怎么受伤的吗？”  
　　有求必应室里那个蓝色的沙漏瞬间闯入脑海，德拉科刚想开口，突然又想起那间屋子里还有什么，飞快地摇头。  
　　“我不记得了。”他撒谎。  
　　庞弗雷夫人用一副“我就说那不可能是昨天才划伤”的表情看着他。  
　　“我不能给你喝补血的魔药，”她说，“魔药的补血效果太强了，这样只会导致你失血速度更快¹。同样应该还是那个时间魔法的问题，你的身体现在似乎无法产生新的血液。”  
　　“……你能解除这个吗？”德拉科感觉嘴里有些泛苦。  
　　“我只能说尽量尝试。”庞弗雷夫人回答，“保守估计也是需要一个星期，因为这种魔法我从来没接触过，和时间有关的任何东西都很麻烦。所以，你能做的就是老老实实呆在这里，不要乱跑，不要剧烈活动，不要再加快失血速度！如果睡不着旁边有能让你放松镇静的魔药！明白了吗？”  
　　德拉科疯狂点头，庞弗雷夫人满意地离开了医疗翼。  
　　德拉科心累地倒回床上。他并非没有猜想过自己无限重复这一天会和真正的前一天晚上被一个沙漏划破手有关，但他可没想到那玩意儿还给了他个次数限制。  
　　得在血流光之前找到结束方法……  
　　德拉科又觉得有些累了，努力了好几次才没有让眼睛闭上。然而这次，他的视线中出现了一个漆黑的身影。  
　　他惊恐地坐起身，定眼一看才发现是哈利･波特。  
　　“见鬼，吓死我了，我还以为是谁……”德拉科抱怨，“你走路没声音的吗波特？”  
　　原本就是打算偷偷摸摸来看看德拉科･马尔福在搞什么幺蛾子的哈利一时不知道如何回答。  
　　“算了，我知道你在想什么。”德拉科栽回枕头里摆摆手，“无非就是‘马尔福想干什么？马尔福在计划什么？马尔福一定是个食死徒我得盯着他！’，说真的，我都听烦了。”  
　　“听、听烦了？！”哈利被噎住了。他什么时候当着马尔福的面说过这些话吗！  
　　在德拉科开口之前，另一个阴沉沉的声音响了起来：  
　　“波特先生，你在这儿做什么？”斯内普说着，大步走了过来，不信任地看着哈利。  
　　“来看病号的吧。”德拉科闷在枕头里说。  
　　“什么？！”先惊叫起来的是哈利。  
　　梅林啊，波特是不是傻？这种情况下只要附和就行了吧！  
　　脑袋不清楚到想不起来对现在的哈利而言，自己不过单纯是个整天鬼鬼祟祟的食死徒的德拉科在心里抱怨。  
　　斯内普盯着哈利，格兰芬多浑身不自在，随口扯了个理由便跑了出去。  
　　“……教授。”等脚步声彻底消失，德拉科才开口。“会是你吗？”  
　　“如果说现在，霍格沃茨有一个人想杀我，那个人会是你吗？”  
　　“真是难得，马尔福先生，你居然没有张口就怀疑波特。”斯内普冷哼一声，意识到德拉科的问题并非抱怨而是认真在提问后，叹了口气。  
　　“我说过了，德拉科。我答应了你母亲要帮助你。”  
　　德拉科笑了起来。  
　　“不，”他摇摇头，“你帮不了我。”  
　　你答应我母亲的那些事现在根本帮不了我。  
　　斯内普离开后，德拉科看着床头柜上庞弗雷夫人放下的镇静药剂，想了想，端起来一口喝光。  
　　反正都是要死的，他现在也没精力逃。  
　　他要好好睡一觉，睡它个一整天。  
　　  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹：我不是学医的，也没什么专业知识，但是被120拉走的亲身经历和完全可以证实这点，真的，在持续失血的情况下别瞎喝补药，特别是大补的那种更不要喝，当然重点是听医生的


	16. DAY 15

 

　　“是的，我知道。该起床了，不然算术占卜就要迟到了，要么就得饿着肚子去上课。我知道你背会了我的课程表，不过现在不需要，让一让，我得出去了。”  
　　“你什么时候学会摄神取念了吗！”布雷斯立刻捂着眼睛向后退。  
　　已经换好了校服的德拉科站在门口回头；“用不着。”他面无表情地说。  
　　“德拉科——”  
　　“我有事先走了。”  
　　“哦……哦。”潘西直起身，“我还没说要干嘛的吧？”  
　　“等等等等等等！What？！人呢？！”  
　　黑发女巫转过头，看到布雷斯拎着个书包从宿舍走廊跑了出来。  
　　“马尔福人呢？！”他站在通道口喊。  
　　潘西指了指大门，“刚出去。”  
　　“这小子怎么连书包都能忘拿！”  
　　“哦，是吗？”潘西耸耸肩，“你给他送过去吧，布雷斯，我在找我的口红，刚才掉了一支。”  
　　“至于吗？你难道不是有十来支颜色一样的口红吗？”  
　　“滚出去送书包！！”  
　　由于这次出门很早，德拉科一路上没有撞到人，甚至在他来到大礼堂时哈利･波特都还没来。他想了想，转身走到楼梯口，在哈利出现的时候上前一步拉着他就往旁边走，在其他人反应过来之前，德拉科已经拉着人走进一间空教室，然后开始往门上扔锁门咒和静音咒了。  
　　当他把教室里所有桌子椅子全都堆到了门后，转身，一根魔杖直直指着他的眉心。  
　　“你想干什么？”哈利冷着脸问，向前一步，德拉科下意识后退，整个人都栽进了桌椅板凳堆里。  
　　“向你抱怨抱怨，”德拉科呲牙咧嘴地揉着腰说。“你他妈出的主意太烂了，根本行不通。”  
　　“什么？”哈利不解，“我什么时候给你出过主意了？如果你有什么计划，这么光明正大劫人可不是高明的选择。为什么不像你之前那样，偷偷摸摸的，暗地里搞些小动作？现在让开！”  
　　哈利一把抓住德拉科的胳膊将他甩到一边，看着那堆家具觉得太阳穴处的青筋直跳。  
　　“格兰芬多的通行口令是莫比乌斯带。”  
　　“什么？！”哈利猛地回头，瞪着扶着墙站稳的德拉科，问道：“你以为这算得上威胁？”  
　　“不，这不是。因为通行口令是你告诉我的。”  
　　“……听着，马尔福。”哈利深吸一口气，“我不知道你从谁那里知道的通行口令，说真的，这构不成任何威胁。通行口令随时可以改。但是别把这事儿安到我身上！”  
　　“就是你他妈亲口告诉我的，听我说，我会告诉你这是什么情况！”  
　　“我不想听也没那个时间浪费在你身上！！”  
　　“敢情从六年级开学起就整天盯着我这叫没时间浪费在我身上？！”  
　　“那是为了找到你是食死徒的证据！！”  
　　“我都说了！！”德拉科抓狂地挠乱头发，大步走到哈利跟前，直接拉起左臂袖子。  
　　“我会告诉你！我会告诉你所有这些事是什么情况！而且是的你猜对了！我有黑魔标记，我是食死徒！他妈的这也不是你第一次发现了！我不在乎你打算把我交给邓布利多傲罗关进阿兹卡班，没问题！你随意！反正我也活不过今天，连还有几次今天我都不知道！所以就他妈的听我说完！算我求你了，求你了波特，听我说完而已这浪费不了你多少时间但说不定用光的就是我剩下所有的时间！”  
　　哈利的视线在德拉科胳膊上扎眼的黑魔标记和他崩溃的表情间来回漂移，不知道该做什么反应才正常。显而易见的是德拉科･马尔福已经很难被归为正常范围了，于是哈利决定采取最稳妥的解决方法：总之先把人稳住。  
　　虽然这家伙现在看起来没有咒自己的打算，但万一刺激到他了，说不准就会趁自己背过身的时候对自己用恶咒呢？  
　　电视里都是这么演的！  
　　“好吧，”哈利将魔杖放入口袋，但手没再伸出来。“你说，我听着。”  
　　显然德拉科发现了他的小动作，毫不掩饰地嗤笑一声。哈利有些尴尬，但又实在不敢松手。  
　　“没关系，我不在乎。”德拉科沙哑地说，嗓音里还听得出一丝细微的哭腔。“反正上次我也差不多是全程被魔杖指着坦白的。”  
　　“……上次？”  
　　“嗯……总之，起因是我被一个沙漏划破了手……”

 

 

  
  
　　“什么？！”哈利惊叫，“神锋无影是这样的咒语吗？！我还以为只是会把人捆起来或者打趴下的那种！”  
　　他心惊胆战地盯着德拉科现在并没有伤口的胸口猛看。  
　　德拉科不自在地裹紧校服长袍。“你可以冲那堆木头试试。”他向门口那些桌子撇撇嘴。  
　　哈利狐疑地看了会儿德拉科，从口袋中掏出魔杖瞄准一张椅子，低声念出神锋无影，然后被突然碎成几瓣的椅子吓得脸色苍白。  
　　“没事儿，”被劈过一次的人伸手拍了拍上次劈自己的人的肩膀。“劈不死人。”  
　　哈利都不知道德拉科究竟是心理承受能力高还是已经精神失常到不会感到害怕了。  
  


 

 

  
　　“所以你抱着我的胳膊抱了一天？！”哈利忍不住抖了抖鸡皮疙瘩，“你不觉得恶心吗！”  
　　德拉科茫然地眨眨眼；“没觉得啊？”  
　　“神啊，”哈利捂住眼睛，“一直重复同一天是不是把你的脑子都搞坏了？”  
　　“不瞒你说，波特，我也相当怀疑这件事。”  
　　“坏了。”哈利笃定。  
  


 

 

  
　　“等等！”格兰芬多竖起手掌，示意暂停。“为什么麦格教授也在你的嫌疑人名单内？”  
　　“因为我老是脑补扎比尼和年轻的麦格教授约会，”德拉科认真地说，“她是教授，说不定她有什么方法知道！然后开始记恨我！”  
　　“……你他妈真的好重口味！”

 

* * *

  
  
　　“现在我开始相信，你是真的被困在同一天了。”  
　　当德拉科解释完上一次的今天中，庞弗雷夫人对他说的那些关于伤口和时间魔法的问题之后，哈利的表情才终于认真了起来。  
　　“感谢你听完了我的胡言乱语。”德拉科讽刺道。  
　　哈利尴尬地咳了几声，他指着德拉科的左手，生硬地转移话题：“你有算过你每天会流多少血吗？”  
　　德拉科愣了愣，他从没想过这个问题，不如说，在上次的今天之前，他根本不觉得这是个问题。因为如果真的是彻底的重复，那么每天开始时他上一个今天流出的血都会回到身体里。  
　　“我没算过……”德拉科看向又红透了的纱布，伸手瞎比划了个圈；“大、大概就，这么点儿？”  
　　哈利叹气，抬手扯下自己的领带；“你的变形学怎么样？”  
　　“反正学得比你好。”德拉科开口就顶了回去。  
　　“好吧，那么请变形学学得比我好的马尔福先生变一个带刻度的量筒出来，小一点儿的就行。”  
　　“你准备干什么？”德拉科不解地问，但还是在周围找起方便变形的物体。反正他现在也不知道自己还能做什么，连冲过来找波特都只是因为想冲他抱怨一句话而已。  
　　德拉科在地上找到了一个用光的墨水瓶，将它变成了哈利要求的量筒递过去。哈利抓过德拉科的左手，全程无视德拉科根本没什么力气的抵抗，拆掉已经湿透了的纱布，又系上格兰芬多的领带。  
　　然后他将纱布攥在拳头里，悬在量筒上方，让挤出来的血液滴进去。  
　　德拉科托着脸，也不在乎刚才的提问没有得到回答，一言不发地盯着哈利的动作。  
　　觉得这样的沉默过于别扭，哈利试着找话题：“其实，我还是蛮好奇的。为什么这么多人里你偏偏会把这些事告诉我？拿最简单的理由说，你是斯莱特林，我是格兰芬多，我根本不可能是你倾诉秘密的候选人之一，马尔福。”  
　　“哦，你说这个。”德拉科懒洋洋地开口，“实际上，我只是想向你抱怨一句你出的那个排除嫌疑人的主意真他妈烂透了！可你不听我说还拿魔杖指着我！我就只好告诉你了。”  
　　“……”我也脑子坏了吗，还期待这个混蛋能说什么好话！哈利在心里比中指。  
　　“不过，”德拉科突然又开口了，他握住自己缠着哈利的领带的左手。“大概还是因为你上次听我说了吧。”  
　　“就像你说的，你是格兰芬多，我是斯莱特林，我们敌对了那么多年，你全程用魔杖指着我，可上次你还是听我说完了还出主意虽然没什么用……”  
　　“那怎么能叫没什么用？！一般人的第一反应都会是排除嫌疑人吧！”  
　　“如果我真的能无限次重复说不定我也觉得有用！”  
　　“说到这个。”哈利松开拳头，将量筒拿起来晃了晃，“你说这是扎比尼昨天晚上就包上的？”  
　　“所以？”德拉科看了看那并不算特别多的液体，反问。  
　　“考虑到从昨晚到今天还有几个小时，以及这些干透了挤不出来的……我觉得按这个速度，你一天的失血量达到100ml应该不是问题。”  
　　德拉科缩了缩脖子；“怎么可能这么多。”  
　　“六层纱布都湿透了！今天上午才过了多久！”  
　　“所以呢？”  
　　“你真的没一点儿麻瓜常识是吗？”哈利心累地问，“一般人失去2500ml的血就基本没救了，这个一般人指的是身体精神都健康的成年人。显然看你的状况，这个数字只会少不会多”  
　　“……也就是说？”  
　　“也就是说，如果你没骗我你真的在不断重复这一天庞弗雷夫人的检查也没有出错的话！你大概只能重复这一天二十次左右就会真的死了！你重复多少次了？！”  
　　德拉科被哈利突然放大的声音吓得一个激灵；“我、我没数，大概也就……十几次？”  
　　“哦梅林啊。”哈利绝望地捂着脸呻吟。  
　　“我不知道你在崩溃什么。”德拉科反而十分冷静，“对你而言这难道不算是好事儿吗？等我死了，你就真的不用再看见我了。”  
　　“用你的话说，之前几次的‘今天’里我也说过我不想杀了你吧！”  
　　“没错，你都不用亲自动手。”  
　　“不是这个意思！”哈利抓狂地说，“我他妈没想过让你死，没有！！”  
　　“……为什么？”看到德拉科茫然的表情，哈利才真正明白虽然德拉科･马尔福会跑来找自己抱怨，连带着说出了那么多真相，但那都只不过是因为他需要一个人能听他说话而已，以至于他肯暴露黑魔标记说出不在乎会被关到阿兹卡班的话。  
　　他只是因为重复了“今天”太多太多次，不找个人抱怨几句的话真的就濒临崩溃了，而自己恰好是曾经听他抱怨过的那一个。  
　　他根本就没把哈利的反应当回事儿，他不指望哈利･波特会对他表现出丝毫的善意，他忽略所有那些对他而言下一个“今天”里就不会存在的东西。  
　　“你知道，也许这就是命运。”德拉科随意挥了挥左手，“我有堂选修课是算术占卜，和预言不一样，占卜可是有依据的。我试过很多次列一个关于自己未来的方程，永远都配不平。配不平就代表无解，也就是说，没有任何情况能反应我的未来，简单来说就是不存在。”  
　　“所以我大概注定活不过今天。”他满不在乎地耸耸肩，“这不是挺好的吗？说实话，又没什么人真的喜欢我，我活得是挺混蛋的。别用这个眼神看我，任谁死了十几次多少都会变得坦诚一点的吧！我又不是真的傻到没自知之明！”  
　　“如果你真的有那个自知之明，我觉得从现在开始改变还不晚。这样的话当你摆脱‘今天’之后，明天所有人记住的都会是已经变得好一点儿了的德拉科･马尔福。”  
　　德拉科不屑地嗤笑；“说得好像有人会买账似的。”  
　　“我会。”  
　　“……”  
　　“我说，我会。”哈利重复道，他又想了想，补充道：“这样吧马尔福，我告诉你一个暗号。如果下一个‘今天’里你还需要有人听你说这些事的话可以来找我，然后告诉我‘月亮脸、大脚板和尖头叉子说，我庄严宣誓我不干好事’，也许我会问你是怎么知道这些的，但我绝对会听你说下去。”  
　　德拉科重复了一遍那句作为暗号来说过分冗长的话，“为什么告诉我这个？”问句被他说得像极了不指望得到回答的自言自语。  
　　哈利耸耸肩，“也许我只是有点儿看不下去你这么可悲的模样。”  
　　“顺便，如果你觉得学校里有人想杀你所以不安全，不如去校外逛逛怎么样？”  
　　德拉科･马尔福意外被困在了同一天，他并不惊讶地发现，原来有这么多人想要干掉他。  
　　并且惊讶地发现，原来有一个人不想。

 

* * *

  
  
　　将门后的桌椅板凳堆重新归回原位，哈利打开教室的门，发现空荡荡的走廊上，邓布利多正在那里站着。  
　　“哦，我还在想，你们什么时候会出来呢。”校长摸着胡子乐呵呵地说。  
　　原本已经踏出教室门的德拉科听到邓布利多的声音顿时愣了，下意识错了一步躲到哈利身后。  
　　——交给邓布利多、傲罗，关进阿兹卡班。  
　　结果不还是会在意吗。哈利心想。  
　　“我们只是……有点儿事儿商量，对吧马尔福？”哈利尴尬地笑了笑，德拉科干脆退回了门后的阴影里。  
　　“你和马尔福先生？”邓布利多的语气里听不出任何情绪。  
　　哈利点点头，“是的，我……对了！我们已经迟到一节课了！我们先走了邓布利多教授！”  
　　他生硬地转移话题，一把抓住德拉科的手腕奔跑起来，直到跑到了四楼走廊才停下。  
　　“我就奇怪，为什么一直没人试图砸门呢。”平复下来呼吸后，哈利自言自语。  
　　“邓布利多在那儿干什么。”德拉科干巴巴地问。  
　　“我怎么知道？”哈利说，“也许教授也发现了你的计划，想要阻止你吧。”  
　　德拉科缩了缩；“我不想杀人。”他警惕地看着哈利。  
　　“对，我已经明白这件事了。也没在指责你。”格兰芬多掏出魔杖晃了晃，“现在我们要去霍格莫德的不是吗？”  
　　“你认真的？难道不是所有密道都被傲罗监视着？”  
　　“有没有人在监视根本不是问题，”哈利从包里掏出隐形斗篷，拎在手里撑开。“只要不被人发现就行了。”  
　　他将斗篷扔给德拉科，然后用魔杖敲了敲独眼女巫的石像。  
　　“左右分离！”  
　　密道的出口在蜂蜜公爵的地窖里，他们躲在斗篷下小心翼翼地离开了店铺。今天不是周末，霍格莫德没什么人，一直躲在隐形斗篷下根本没办法好好逛。于是哈利提议去猪头酒吧坐会儿，被德拉科干脆地驳回，拉着他去了三把扫帚。  
　　“你不觉得这里太显眼了吗？”虽然店里除了他们两个就只有罗斯默塔，哈利还是不自在地看向窗外。  
　　“对我来说这里更安全。”并没有坦白有关罗斯默塔和夺魂咒的相关事件的德拉科摊开手。  
　　他总不能直说“罗斯默塔绝对不会告密还能给我放风”吧！  
　　他们点了两杯黄油啤酒，天南海北瞎聊起来。  
　　“你居然说伏地魔是白痴？！”哈利险些被黄油啤酒呛到。  
　　“所有相信预言的都是白痴。”德拉科肯定地说。  
　　哈利发出一阵意义不明的嗯声，抱起怀看着德拉科。  
　　“你现在不害怕这个名字了？”他打趣道。  
　　“我猜，如果你也有机会死十几次，你也会发现以前自己害怕的那些东西都他妈不值一提。”德拉科翻白眼，“何况我早就在他第一次提到预言的时候就开始认为他脑子有问题了。”  
　　“那你还加入食死徒。”  
　　“怪我当初太年轻。”  
　　哈利撇撇嘴，嘟囔着对啊真年轻，九个月前。  
　　“或者你以为我拒绝会有用？”德拉科看白痴似的瞥了他一眼，“不过是我会死得更早一点，还能怎么样？也对，对你们而言大概是皆大欢喜。”  
　　“马尔福——”哈利拖着长腔喊他的名字，“需要我说多少次我没想过要你死？非要说的话我只希望伏地魔赶紧死了，这才是真正的皆大欢喜。”  
　　“这就是我最不理解你的地方。”德拉科嘀咕。  
　　“那换个方向问，你想过要我死吗？”  
　　面对意外的沉默，哈利恨不得把黄油啤酒扣在德拉科的脑袋上。  
　　“天呐！所以你他妈才是那个‘只要不是自己动手谁杀了谁都无所谓’的人是吗？！”  
　　“不是无所谓！”德拉科大声反驳，“但是只要他活着你绝对活不下去！反正都是要死人的，只要死的人和我没关系我为什么要在意！”  
　　“只要伏地魔还活着死亡就不会停止！总有一天会轮到和你有关系的人！”  
　　“这就是为什么我讨厌他！”德拉科猛地一拍桌子，指着哈利大喊：“这就是为什么我讨厌你！！别说得好像你们赢了所有人就都安全了似的，至少我们永远都不会安全，所以我才不在乎最后是谁赢了！！”  
　　德拉科愤愤地放下手臂，撑着脸扭到一边，拒绝去看哈利。  
　　黄金男孩当然不会考虑这种事，他的立场多坚定啊！哪怕其他所有人都有改变立场的可能，哈利･波特也绝不可能动摇。所以从某种意义上来说德拉科还是很相信哈利的，他相信哈利永远站在现在自己位置的对立侧。  
　　之所以是“现在的位置”，是因为也许卢修斯的立场很坚定，但德拉科可不是，很早之前卢修斯在家里说起伏地魔的“伟大理想”的时候，德拉科就已经满脑子都是“梅林啊黑魔王这是有什么毛病”了。不喜欢的东西厌恶的东西跑到眼前了骂两句嘲讽几句不就好了吗，说真的别人又没到你眼前和你打，你到有闲心，主动跑过去打人家。  
　　真是闲得无聊。  
　　就好像他那么讨厌波特，也顶多是嘲讽嘲讽，偶尔以不会死人的程度打上一架，他没想过让哈利･波特死。  
　　但他想过哈利･波特会死，因为伏地魔复活了，而伏地魔想要杀哈利･波特。  
　　“……抱歉，”沉默半晌后，哈利低声说；“我承认我没想过这个。但是，就像我说的那样，马尔福，从现在开始改变不晚。至少我肯定会买账。”  
　　德拉科干笑两声，“这算什么？承诺吗？”  
　　“Well…如果你需要。”哈利耸耸肩。  
　　德拉科的笑声比刚才真诚了不少。  
　　哈利突然察觉到对面人的呼吸急促沉重了起来，德拉科微微弯腰捂住胸口，手上的领带本就是红色的，所以也看不出是不是已经被流出的血渗透。  
　　“马尔福？”哈利皱起眉头，“嘿，你还好吗？”  
　　德拉科微微摇头；“刚才喊得有点儿激动，”他说，“现在有点儿呼吸困难。”  
　　好吧，贫血的正常现象。哈利放弃花时间给这个对麻瓜常识基本没有了解的纯血巫师解释原理，直接挪开椅子站起来。  
　　“等我一会儿，”他说，“我去给你买两块儿巧克力。”  
　　“……买巧克力干嘛？”  
　　“吃了能感觉好受一点。”哈利说完，关上店门走去蜂蜜公爵。  
　　德拉科放弃思考为什么吃巧克力会感觉好一点，其实只要他维持一个姿势不动，不舒服的症状就会慢慢缓解。但他没那个精力阻止哈利，干脆就随他去了。  
　　呼吸恢复正常后德拉科直起身子，将目光投向窗外，然后猛地站了起来。  
　　“那就是你说的满脸凶相的人吗？”德拉科指着窗外问，柜台后的罗斯默塔听到德拉科的声音后走到窗边，向外看了看。  
　　“这个人从昨天突然开始就在附近到处晃悠，”罗斯默塔说，“我还没告诉你。”  
　　对了，现在还不到中午。  
　　“今天不用说了。”德拉科推开她飞快地跑出店门，追着刚才那个人离开的方向而去。  
　　他完全陷入思维误区了，因为在学校被杀就认为凶手是学校里的人？天呐！为什么他会这么想！既然他们能从霍格沃茨溜出来，外面的人当然也可能溜进去！为什么他会忽略了这个！  
　　刚才走过去的那个人他记得，他见过，一个满脸横肉看起来凶巴巴的人在你家晃来晃去整个假期怎么可能忘！  
　　德拉科知道那个食死徒叫亚克斯利¹，他还记得当初自己被打上烙印接到杀死邓布利多的任务后，对方不屑的眼神和嘲讽的笑声。他记得亚克斯利说过不止一次像自己这种毛头小子绝对不敢杀人必须得有人监视着，否则绝对会背叛。仔细想想他出现在霍格莫德难道不是很合理吗？因为他要监视自己！！  
　　或许自己的某个行动让他认为自己已经倒戈了，所以才会动手杀人！反正食死徒都是一群疑神疑鬼草木皆兵的家伙，这不值得奇怪！  
　　以及他怎么就忘了银色镂空雕花面具堪称食死徒标配！是因为他见到的食死徒都不会戴面具的吗？！  
　　德拉科小心翼翼地保持距离跟着亚克斯利，想要找出他是通过哪条密道进入霍格沃茨的。但已经说过了，食死徒就是一群疑神疑鬼草木皆兵的家伙，亚克斯利很快便察觉到有人在跟踪自己，开始往小巷子里拐。  
　　“妈的，傲罗都是吃白饭的吗。”  
　　德拉科抱怨着加快脚步跟了过去，然而那是条死胡同，空荡荡的一个人也没有。察觉到这十有八九是个陷阱的德拉科连忙后退，转身的动作刚进行了一半，一张银色镂空雕花面具直直撞入他的眼底。  
　　魔杖抵在他的胸口，发出索命咒。  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹：亚克斯利，天文塔之战里露面的第四个食死徒，阻止了其他人动手，说接到的命令是必须让德拉科杀死邓布利多。后来被哈利使用了石化咒。但应该没被抓到，因为第七部开头他和斯内普同时到达伏地魔的会议


	17. DAY 16

  
　　“该起床了，喂，马尔福，别睡了！”  
　　“妈的，这也太亏了吧。”  
　　“你说什么？”正准备去掀德拉科被子的布雷斯听到声音停下了手。  
　　“不，没什么。”德拉科伸了个懒腰，捂住脸念叨。  
　　布雷斯摇摇头，坐回书桌前继续写不知道是某堂课的家庭作业还是给达芙妮的情书。“再不起床你的算术占卜就要迟到了，或者饿着肚子去上课。是你自己说的有课的早上要把你喊醒，因为这个我都背会你的课程表了。”  
　　“好的好的，我起了！”德拉科深吸一口气从床上坐起来，转头看向布雷斯，勾了勾手指。“背一个试试。”  
　　“你搞什么？”布雷斯因为这个不太符合德拉科性格的动作笑了出来，他清了清嗓子，还是背了起来：“算术占卜、魔咒、没课、变形术，下午是古代如尼文、魔药、没课，没了。以上是德拉科·马尔福先生星期二的全部行程安排。”  
　　德拉科已经换好了校服，他跳下床，拍了拍布雷斯的肩膀。  
　　“有你这样的室友真难得，”德拉科认真地说，“辛苦你了，连我自己都记不住我的课程表。”  
　　“嘿？你今天怎么回事？”难得听见德拉科用不带嘲讽的语气说出表扬人的话，布雷斯差点儿就要去摸他的额头想看看这位少爷是不是烧坏了脑子。刚抬起手，看到自己肩膀上隐约的血迹突然想起了什么。  
　　“对了，马尔福！”  
　　趁他愣神期间已经收拾好书包拎着出门的德拉科在门口停住脚步，回过头。  
　　“你手上的伤口，”布雷斯指了指自己的左手掌心，“我帮你包扎了，不用谢我。我回来的时候流的血都快把你的枕头染红了。虽然试着用了治疗魔咒，但是没效果，我建议你找时间去医疗翼看看。”  
　　“我今天可能有点儿忙，但是明天我会去趟医疗翼的。”在脱离这个时间循环前去多少趟医疗翼也没用。德拉科在心里补充。“不过还是谢了，扎比尼！”  
　　他将书包甩到背上，离开了宿舍，一点也不在乎自己的反常搞得室友多莫名其妙。  
　　走到公共休息室，潘西还跪在地上找东西。德拉科刻意放轻脚步，捡起脚边的银色管口红站到沙发后面。  
　　“潘西？”  
　　“什么？Ouch！怎么了德拉科？”猛地抬头的潘西不小心撞到了桌子，她捂着后脑勺抬起头，一支口红伸到了她的眼前。  
　　“在找这个？”德拉科问。  
　　“天呐！你在哪儿找到的？”  
　　金发巫师指指宿舍通道口，“掉在那边了，我一脚踩上去差点摔倒，你最好看一眼，说不定踩断了。”  
　　“What？！”潘西尖叫着拧开口红，发现并没有任何问题后将脑袋甩向门口；“德拉科！”  
　　“骗你的！”德拉科的笑声从门外传来，“不过我真觉得这个和你嘴上涂的没什么区别，顺便一提，挺好看的。”  
　　“因为这他妈就是我嘴上涂的那个！！等等，你夸我口红好看？”  
　　德拉科边往大礼堂方向走边在书包里找东西，重复星期二这么多次他终于有一次心情好的时候，说起来还得感谢波特把他带出了学校，不然靠自己德拉科打死也想不到凶手来自校外。所以，按哈利的理论，如果他今天就能脱离循环，给其他人留下个变好的印象也不是不能接受，毕竟德拉科真的不想再拉仇恨不想杀人也不想进阿兹卡班。  
　　让黑魔王去死吧！他不干了！他要跑路！  
　　德拉科刚在心里喊完，迎面撞上了从另一边走来的赫奇帕奇女生。女巫刚说完抱歉，眨眼就发现和自己撞在一起的人已经收拾好了所有她的东西，递了过去，几枚金加隆在上面闪闪发光。  
　　“下次走路别低着头，小心点儿。”同样全程低着头在书包里翻来翻去的德拉科脸不红心不跳地说。  
　　满脸惊恐地从德拉科･马尔福手里接过自己的东西的赫奇帕奇女巫维持着不敢相信的表情看着德拉科捡起他的东西，走进大礼堂。  
　　德拉科将从地下捡起的加隆放进口袋。  
　　开玩笑，虽然他不介意变得和善点儿，但还是介意会不经意间暴露自己做过什么的。刚才一直在翻书包就是在找可以替换的加隆，书包里的那些绝对是真品。  
　　德拉科走到斯莱特林长桌旁，扔下书包，动静极大地坐下。  
　　诺特微微抬头看了他一眼，笑道；“哟，小少爷难得心情好啊。”  
　　抓了两个覆盆子果酱面包就往嘴里塞的德拉科唔唔地点点头，他吃力地咽下去面包，然后灌了自己一口南瓜汁。  
　　“突然觉得人生充满希望。”他说。  
　　“……你吃错药了？”诺特小心翼翼地问，“还是你谈恋爱了？”  
　　德拉科瞥了他一眼。  
　　对面的达芙妮正在用手帕擦掉打哈欠流出的眼泪，德拉科顿了顿，又抓起一块面包然后站了起来。  
　　“达芙妮，”他说着，拎起书包带子挎在肩上。金发女巫抬头看向他。  
　　“我觉得你真没必要每天都化这么浓的妆。”他真诚地建议道，“就算你刚睡醒连头发都不梳就出来，布雷斯也还是会和你约会的。”  
　　他说完飞快地离开长桌范围，身后响起一大片惊讶的尖叫，大概每一个斯莱特林都和他一样没发现这两个人居然在约会。  
　　“哦，对了，”走到门口，德拉科又突然回头，单手拢成喇叭状大喊：“别说我这辈子都找不到女朋友，达芙妮！我根本不担心！但如果我有明天的话，我就要去追我未来的男朋友！”  
　　突然变成了德拉科･马尔福大型出柜现场的大礼堂内传来了噼里啪啦刀叉落地的声音。

 

* * *

  
  
　　赫敏坐在算术占卜教室的第一排，正在演算着什么。她总觉得自己上次交过去的论文里有个错误，因为举的那个例子里解到最后多了一个毫无意义的数字。她把所有算式都抄下来，解了一遍又一遍，还是没能在计算过程中抵消掉那个未知数。  
　　她察觉到有人坐到了自己旁边，一只苍白消瘦的手伸了过来，指着某两个算式之间的位置敲了敲。  
　　“在这一步多做一个假设，”总觉得有点儿耳熟的声音响起，“这样到最后你就会发现那个未知数是有意义的。”  
　　赫敏托着下巴想了一会儿，恍然大悟地哦了出来，当她转过头看到坐在旁边的人是谁，吓得感慨声瞬间拔高八个度。  
　　“你想干什么，马尔福？！”  
　　德拉科摊开手，“没什么，只是发现万事通小姐会因为这么明显的失误一直纠结，实在是有点儿看不下去。”  
　　他叹着气从教室前排走向后排，走到门口时停了下来，伸出手，正好挡住猛地打开的木门。  
　　“所以说，怎么走路不注意周围的人这么多。”德拉科难过地感慨，伸手拍了拍凯文的肩膀；“考虑下门后面可能会站着人，好吗？”  
　　凯文和泰瑞目瞪口呆地看着德拉科从面前走到他的位置处坐下，结果因为站在门口，被后面的人撞得差点儿摔倒。  
　　德拉科托着下巴直摇头，“都说了，走路得看路啊。”  
　　算术占卜下课后，德拉科比赫敏更快地收拾好了书包，冲到魔咒教室。这次他挑了个前排的位置，当哈利和罗恩不情不愿地被赫敏拉着坐到德拉科后面时，他转身在桌子上敲了敲。  
　　“波特，波特！”德拉科示意哈利往前凑一点，哈利狐疑地看着他，最终还是好奇心占了上风，向前俯身。  
　　德拉科压低声音；“有人告诉我，如果要让你听完我的话，就应该这么对你说——”他清了清嗓子，“月亮脸、大脚板和尖头叉子说，我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”  
　　这句过分明显去掉了“虫尾巴”的话让哈利瞬间打起了精神。  
　　“什么意思？”他也压着声音问。  
　　德拉科･马尔福认识虫尾巴再正常不过，他可是食死徒。但正常考虑他是不可能知道另外三个绰号的。除非有谁告诉了他，一个知道虫尾巴是叛徒、厌恶虫尾巴、还认识另外三个人的家伙。  
　　当然也有可能是虫尾巴，可按虫尾巴渴求关注的性格，他不太可能在这句话里去掉自己的名字。  
　　“我不知道，反正有人告诉我这么说有用。”德拉科无辜地摊开手，“如果你想知道我为什么知道这句话，明天、说不定是今天，看我什么时候有时间，但总之我会告诉你的。包括从开学以来你盯着我想要知道的那些。”  
　　哈利不信任地看着德拉科，思绪转得飞快，不知想起了什么，最终，他还是点了点头。  
　　“好吧，我会听你说。”哈利警告：“但你别想着耍花招！”  
　　德拉科顿时松了口气。  
　　“我开始觉得你的话有道理了，”他笑了起来，“现在开始真的不算晚。”  
　　这种包含的真诚已经超出了哈利对德拉科的认知的笑容闪得他眼疼，使得他没听清德拉科接下来又说了什么，回过神来后只听到了最后一句。  
　　“……我不介意你全程拿魔杖指着我，只要别在我身上用神锋无影。”  
　　接下来一整节课哈利都陷入了德拉科･马尔福的脑子是不是坏了的沉思。

 

* * *

  
  
　　“和达芙妮约会回来了？”  
　　“Fuck！！！”刚进门的布雷斯被吓得跳了起来。“你站门口干什么？！”  
　　“等你回来。”德拉科理直气壮地说，抬起左手伸到布雷斯眼前。“纱布借我用用，这条透了。”  
　　“梅林啊，老老实实坐床上等不行吗？”布雷斯惊魂未定地抱怨，但看到德拉科手上已经红透了的纱布，他还是走到床边从床头柜里翻出纱布，扔到德拉科怀里。  
　　“它是真的一直在流血？你真的不去医疗翼？”  
　　“明天我会去的。”德拉科说，开始拆左手上的纱布。  
　　“说起来，你怎么知道我在和谁约会？”布雷斯看着德拉科灵活熟练的动作，打消了开口问是否需要帮忙的念头，在书架上找下一堂课的课本。  
　　“不小心看见过。”德拉科模糊地解释，用牙咬着给绷带打了个结。“嘿，暂时用不到的话，纱布我就先拿着了。”  
　　“就送你了。”  
　　“谢了扎比尼。”  
　　“你今天到底怎么回事？”布雷斯将找出来的课本扔到床上，好奇地看着德拉科，“平时指望你好好说句话简直比杀了你还难。”  
　　杀了我是真挺简单的。德拉科缩缩脖子。  
　　“真的那么奇怪？”  
　　“真的。”布雷斯肯定道，而后补充：“但说实话，感觉还不错。”

 

* * *

  
  
　　下午的古代如尼文课上达芙妮挤开了诺特坐到德拉科旁边，问了他一节课究竟是什么时候怎么看出来的。德拉科怀疑他用尽了这辈子转移话题避而不谈的能力，下课了抓起书包就跑。  
　　魔药课上，他回忆着挂在哈利身上那天看到的注释，比任何人都更快地完美完成了魔药。斯拉格霍恩当然不会对他有什么赞美，在看了之后只是简单嘀咕了句还不错。但德拉科当然明白自己这锅魔药的完成度，所以在哈利看过来时，他灿烂地笑了笑。  
　　黄金男孩手一抖。  
　　要不是德拉科蹲下去的速度够快，他也会成为被魔药事故炸进医疗翼的一员。

 

* * *

  
  
　　确认周围没人之后，德拉科轻手轻脚地推开地窖连通着店铺的门，又立刻关好，趁着店老板打瞌睡的时候溜了出去。  
　　他没有隐形衣，又没办法开口向哈利要。所以只能尽量小心躲开可能会发现自己的人。  
　　中午的时候罗斯默塔依旧使用硬币传来了有人在霍格莫德鬼鬼祟祟晃动的消息，德拉科无从得知亚克斯利现在所在的位置，于是他先去了趟三把扫帚，向罗斯默塔询问是否知道那个满脸凶相的男人在哪儿。  
　　“我不知道，”罗斯默塔说，“我一直没出店门。”  
　　“傲罗从来不来这边的吗？”德拉科忍不住问。  
　　她伸手指向霍格沃茨的方向，“他们都在学校那边，只有吃东西时才会过来。”  
　　行吧，听起来没指望了。  
　　“如果我能活过今天我就过来把你的夺魂咒解除了。”德拉科自言自语，离开了酒吧。  
　　说真的，他不打算抓住亚克斯利，对方毕竟是个有足够战斗经验的成年巫师，而德拉科不过是个学生。他的想法很简单，没必要抓住，只需要换一下位置就行了，让自己变成那个在暗中监视的人。活着度过今天他就能治好手上的伤口，时间就会再次流动，然后他会坦白所有自己知道的事，接着躲得远远的。  
　　完美的计划。  
　　或许梅林听到了德拉科的声音，他突然发现巷子里闪过了一个穿黑衣的身影。德拉科顿时打起精神，好在他没忘记自己是要监视别人的那个，他无声地靠近，对方不知道在做什么，一直低着头，完全没有注意到背后有人接近。  
　　……所以他在做什么？  
　　虽然好奇，但德拉科不敢再靠近了。他躲在拐角后，屏住呼吸眯起眼睛。  
　　他突然觉得有点眼花，胃里的东西直往喉咙里涌。双腿猛地一软，德拉科连忙往旁边抓试图稳住自己。然而仅仅是这么点儿布料摩擦的声音已经足够惊动亚克斯利了，对方速度极快，眨眼间便出现在了德拉科面前，掐住他的脖子。  
　　“我还以为是谁。”亚克斯利低沉地说。“看吧，我就知道你会打算逃走，德拉科。”  
　　“没有人教过你，逃亡路上最不该的就是停下吗？”  
　　亚克斯利手上的力道越来越重，光斑在德拉科视野内不断炸开，到了最后，他根本不知道自己是被掐死的还是被索命咒咒死的，只记得世界霎那间陷入黑暗。


	18. DAY 17

  
　　当布雷斯掀开德拉科的床帘，他看到自己的室友正一副思考者状，盘着腿撑着脸坐在床上。  
　　“我改变主意了，”德拉科恶狠狠地说，“我要干掉那个婊子养的！”  
　　布雷斯沉默了会儿，试探着问：“波特又怎么着你了？”  
　　正探身到床下捡衣服的德拉科听见这个猜想，一不留神栽下了床。

 

* * *

  
  
　　这次的魔咒课德拉科依旧坐在了后排，并且给哈利飞了只纸鹤，哈利看到之后翻了个白眼，直接拿魔杖把纸鹤销毁，回头瞪了德拉科一眼就被赫敏戳着转了回去让他认真听课。  
　　……不听人说话的波特真是麻烦。  
　　德拉科又折了一只让它飞过去，这次在销毁前哈利就回头了，然后便看到德拉科一个劲比划让他拆开看看。  
　　哈利不耐烦地转回去，为了防止待会儿被一大群纸鹤淹没，他还是拆开了那张纸。  
　　半分钟之后，一个纸团砸中了德拉科的脑门。  
　　“What the fuck？好歹我没砸你吧？”德拉科不满地抱怨着摊开了纸团，发现上面用大写字母写着你他妈什么意思？  
　　德拉科重新撕了张羊皮纸。  
　　下课后七楼男盥洗室见。  
　　他又折了只纸鹤飞过去，这次哈利没再回信。  
　　德拉科有自信哈利绝对会赴约，他没有在纸上写之前哈利告诉自己的暗号，因为说了暗号难免要解释前因后果，而一遍又一遍解释相同的事德拉科实在嫌烦，不如在真正的“明天”再解释。而在“今天”，他不需要哈利听自己说完那些漫长的重复，他甚至不需要哈利相信自己，他只需要对方跟自己出去。  
　　这太简单了。  
　　德拉科不慌不忙地去了七楼，推开楼梯旁盥洗室的门，映入眼帘一根魔杖。  
　　他忍不住翻白眼。“同样的戏码出现太多次就没威震力了，波特。”  
　　“你那张纸上写的是什么意思？”哈利没有理会在他听来纯粹是胡言乱语的话，将魔杖戳到了德拉科脖子上。  
　　“字面意思。”德拉科微微仰头，但懒得后退。  
　　“如果我说霍格莫德有一个食死徒你会怎么办。”哈利从口袋里掏出那张被揉的皱巴巴的羊皮纸，一字不差地背出上面的话。“即使是真的，为什么你会知道？”  
　　“嗯……你能往后退一点儿吗？你这样我根本没办法动。”德拉科举起双手，示意自己手里什么都没有。然而这个举动暴露了他的左手掌心，哈利的瞳孔缩了一下；“你的手是什么情况？”  
　　他稍微向后退开了点。  
　　“别在意，这不重要。”德拉科看了眼红透的纱布，耸耸肩。“单纯当作我还能活多久的倒计时就行。”  
　　“什么？！”  
　　“都说了不重要，你还是在意一下这个比较好。”说罢，德拉科毫不犹豫地卷起袖子，将黑魔标记在哈利眼前晃了晃。“这就是为什么我会知道。”  
　　哈利没反应过来似的瞪着那个标记看了一会儿，突然指着德拉科大声说：“我就知道！我就知道你唔唔唔？！”  
　　德拉科扑上来捂住了哈利的嘴。  
　　“嘘——！”他在嘴前竖起一只手指，“至于这么惊讶吗？你不是早就肯定这件事了吗？”  
　　被捂着嘴推到墙上的哈利只能用眼神问你他妈怎么知道的。  
　　德拉科咋舌；“你觉得你整天盯着我看得很隐蔽是吗？”  
　　……哈利挪开视线。  
　　“所以，你的意思是现在你们打算里应外合。”哈利撕下德拉科的手，“你在威胁我？”  
　　“当然不是！”德拉科被冒犯到了，狠狠皱起眉。“那个婊子养的杂种要杀我！实际上他已经干了……好吧这不重要，重要的是！”  
　　“你要和我一起去抓住那个食死徒吗？”  
　　哈利沉默良久，小心翼翼伸出手，摸了摸正双目发光看着自己的德拉科的额头。  
　　德拉科愤怒地挥开他的胳膊。“我他妈没烧坏脑子，波特！”  
　　“这可真是令人安心。”哈利讽刺道。“为什么你想抓他？”  
　　“我说了，因为他想杀了我。”  
　　“为什么他会想杀了你？”  
　　“大概是因为我想撂挑子跑路？”  
　　“什么？为什么？”  
　　“我们这是在干什么？”德拉科抱起怀，“Q&A疑难解答？”  
　　哈利思考了下，决定闭嘴装傻。  
　　“如果你真的需要理由，明天我会告诉你所有你不知道的事，哪怕是你不想知道的也别指望我闭嘴。但不是今天，波特。今天我有事要忙，就是抓住那个混蛋。”德拉科深吸一口气，作势要离开。“如果你不愿意就算了，我自己去也一样。”  
　　哈利立刻追了上去；“我没说我不去。”他越过德拉科，先一步下了楼。  
　　德拉科站在原地目瞪口呆。  
　　“你就没想过我是设了个陷阱骗你出去的吗？”他不敢置信地自言自语，“梅林啊，黑魔王累死累活的图什么？他只需要告诉我嘿马尔福你去把哈利･波特喊出来就赢定了吧？”  
　　“果然会相信预言的都是白痴，”他打了个寒颤，追了上去。“我还是趁早跑路得好。”  
　　用魔杖敲开独眼女巫的雕像，爬进密道，哈利颇为好奇地问：“你一直知道这条密道？”  
　　“今天之前？不。”走在前面的德拉科点亮魔杖。  
　　“那你为什么会知道口令？”  
　　“你告诉我的。”  
　　“什么？！”  
　　德拉科故作深沉地摇头，并不回答，让哈利一个人去苦恼地回忆到底什么时候说漏嘴了。  
　　到达三把扫帚后，看着坐在凳子上稳如泰山的哈利，德拉科沉不住气了。  
　　“你他妈打算一直在这儿干坐着？”  
　　“我在等你口中的那个‘一脸横肉’的食死徒出现。”哈利说。“还是说你现在打算改口告诉我，根本就没有什么别的食死徒？”  
　　“当然有！但是，那可是真的食死徒，你难道打算自己打败他吗！魔法部派了那么多傲罗在学校附近巡逻，去叫一个来啊！”  
　　“不。”哈利回绝得十分干脆。“如果这是个陷阱，我不能连累他们！”  
　　敢情你考虑了陷阱问题啊？但是在意的方向错了吧！！  
　　就在德拉科犹豫着要不要干脆再讲一遍坦白时，哈利突然在桌子底下踢了德拉科一脚。  
　　“马尔福，”他指着窗外问，“你说的是不是那个人？”  
　　看清对方的长相后，德拉科直接骂了出来：“Yaxley!!That son of a bitch!!”  
　　“看来没错了。”哈利站起身，顺手拉了德拉科一把。“走吧，跟上去看看他打算干什么。”  
　　“什么？”德拉科被拉的没站稳。“身为救世主，你难道不应该看到食死徒就把他们抓起来吗？”  
　　“直到现在我还没抓你呢，小食死徒。”  
　　小食死徒闭嘴了，老老实实跟了上去。

 

* * *

  
  
　　“你确定他是来杀你的？”跟着亚克斯利越走越靠近车站附近的树林，哈利不相信地问。  
　　“当然。”我都被杀十几次了。德拉科在心里补充。  
　　哈利怀疑地向前看去；“我怎么觉得他像是来找什么东西……马尔福，把你魔杖给我。”  
　　“什……你说什么？！”德拉科差点尖叫出来，随即立刻压下自己的声音，“凭什么你要我的魔杖？！”  
　　“万一这是你的阴谋，我可不敢让一个拿着魔杖的敌人离我这么近。”哈利侧过身，将魔杖抵在德拉科胸口。“或者我现在就把你带去给傲罗。”  
　　德拉科狠狠地瞪了哈利一会儿，从口袋里翻出魔杖，愤怒地塞进哈利手里。  
　　“满意了？！”他气得手都在颤抖。  
　　虽然觉得直接开口要而且对方还真的给了魔杖显得他有点儿不道德，但从安全角度考虑，哈利真的不敢将后背留给一个拿着魔杖的食死徒。更何况前面跟踪的那个是食死徒的消息全凭听德拉科说，没有任何证据，而身边这个的胳膊上则是有个货真价实的黑魔标记。  
　　说起来，为什么马尔福会这么干脆地暴露给自己他的黑魔标记？  
　　哈利好奇地看向一旁的德拉科，斯莱特林还在别着脸生闷气，哈利叹了口气，决定把所有疑惑留给明天。毕竟他说了明天会坦白所有事的不是吗？  
　　亚克斯利看上去前进的方向十分有目的性，他在树林里七拐八弯，连带着哈利和德拉科也七拐八弯。然而转过一棵古树后，他们跟踪的人却突然不见了。  
　　哈利顿时警惕起来，浑身绷紧，德拉科想起上一次跟踪亚克斯利的情况，微微抬高身子，想要看清哪边的植物有刚有人经过的模样。  
　　刚抬高一点，身后突然响起了幻影显形的炸裂声。  
　　德拉科被抓着肩膀甩到树上，经历过几次战斗的哈利的反应比他快得多，当德拉科还在眼冒金星的时候，他已经撤开五米远了。  
　　“这可真是意想不到的组合。”看清了跟踪自己的都是谁后，亚克斯利歪着脑袋说，保证了他们两个都在视线内。  
　　“德拉科･马尔福和哈利･波特，我就知道，德拉科，像你这种投机取巧的人迟早有一天会背叛。”亚克斯利用魔杖指着德拉科的眉心，缓缓地说。  
　　你就一点都不怀疑我是把波特带出来给黑魔王的吗？你还不如波特呢！德拉科翻白眼。虽然我不打算那么干。  
　　“离他远点儿。”哈利･波特突然说，他举着魔杖，靠近一步。  
　　“你根本看不懂现在的情况对吗，波特？”亚克斯利嘲笑道，“按现在的情况，那句话只能由我来说。现在，向后退，波特。”  
　　“对不起，打扰一下，你认真的？”德拉科忍不住开口，“脑子得多不清楚才会拿我威胁波特？”  
　　和白痴在一起时间长了也会变成白痴吗？德拉科想起那两个大块头，不自在地抖了抖。  
　　“你先把魔杖拿开。”哈利不敢放松警惕。  
　　亚克斯利收紧了掐在德拉科脖子上的手；“我说过了，波特，现在只能由我来提条件。后退。”  
　　僵持了一会儿，哈利向后退了一步。亚克斯利挑眉，“继续。”  
　　“What？！你还真……你是不是傻了波特？！”德拉科不敢置信地说，直接被哈利堵了回去：  
　　“你他妈闭嘴！”  
　　“你最好还是听波特的，德拉科，别说废话。”当哈利退了三米远之后，亚克斯利提出了新的要求；“把魔杖扔了。”  
　　“什么？波特，听着，你没必要……”  
　　“闭嘴马尔福！别让我后悔！”哈利冲德拉科吼道，德拉科一时间不知道说什么才好，然后就看到哈利波特毫不犹豫地将手里的魔杖向前扔了过来。  
　　等等，那好像是自己的魔杖？  
　　这不是还有点脑子的嘛！  
　　还没来及松口气，亚克斯利便露出了一个骇人的表情。  
　　“另一支。”他咧开嘴，“我知道你把他的魔杖也拿走了，另一支，扔了。”  
　　德拉科突然想明白了什么。  
　　“你早就知道有人跟着你？”他试探着问，“所以你才会在树林里兜圈子？！”  
　　“反应速度不慢，但是已经晚了。如果你不照我说的做，波特，我不确定我会不会突然念出索命咒。你知道，用太多，念习惯了。”  
　　亚克斯利把索命咒念了一半，哈利立刻举起手。  
　　“OK！我明白了，但是在我扔魔杖的同时你要让他过来！”  
　　“哦，梅林。你真的相信能和食死徒讲条件吗。”德拉科十分想捂脸，然而被并不能办到。  
　　另外两个人还在无视他讲条件，德拉科觉得自己被掐得又有点儿缺氧了。在他脑袋昏昏沉沉期间，另外两个人已经讲好了条件。德拉科被拖到他们两个中间面前，食死徒念出倒数。  
　　“三……二……一！”  
　　德拉科发誓他是先看到的哈利扔了魔杖，然后才被人猛地推了一把。他一时腿软得没能站稳，向前踉跄了几步，紧接着便听到了那个声音：  
　　“阿瓦达索命！”  
　　见鬼，所以又浪费了一次！德拉科放任自己双手撑地跪倒在地上，闭上眼，等待下一次从宿舍醒来。  
　　——然而默数了几秒，他依然存在清醒的意识。  
　　瞬间想到的可能性之一让他浑身发冷，德拉科僵硬地向后扭头，刚好看到一个身影失去所有力气倒在自己面前。  
　　“……波特？”德拉科不确定地喊道，他猛地向另一边扭头，然而原本应该站着人的地方现在空荡荡的。  
　　“波特……波特？”德拉科不敢置信地伸出手，一直颤抖着，毫无力气，尝试了好几次才把那人的脑袋转过来。他终于确认了那就是哈利･波特的脸。  
　　为什么？这不对，这不对劲！  
　　德拉科被烫到似的缩回了手。  
　　别开玩笑了，这根本不可能。因、因为那是哈利･波特！而他是德拉科･马尔福！他们不是朋友，肯在自己被当做人质时后退扔掉魔杖还能理解，因为波特就是那样的人，和德拉科不同，他说过很多次他没想过要让德拉科死，他不会对和自己无关的人的死亡无动于衷。  
　　对！他们的关系比无关更差！哈利･波特根本不信任他！波特明明就在怀疑他设了陷阱想要坑害傲罗，明明就怀疑他会在背后放冷箭，所以连他的魔杖都收缴了！对了，魔杖，是因为魔杖吗？因为魔杖被拿走了，所以波特认为德拉科没能反抗是因为没有武器！而德拉科的魔杖是被哈利拿走的！  
　　是这样吗？就因为这个？就因为这个救世主就觉得有必要对德拉科的生命负责了？！可他们是死对头！德拉科根本就没有做出任何值得哈利相信值得哈利在乎的事，他都没有说那句暗号！他是食死徒，根本没必要救他！！  
　　说到底德拉科之所以不反抗是因为他知道自己的状态绝不会在下一次的“今天”中死亡，他不在乎！他死不了！他还有很多次机会但是哈利･波特他妈的只有一次！！  
　　——但是哈利不知道。  
　　他突然想起了这个问题。  
　　德拉科没有告诉哈利任何关于时间循环的事，所以哈利不知道，哈利以为德拉科和他一样，死了就是真的死了。  
　　……对，死了就是真的死了。  
　　德拉科缓缓低头，伸出手指触碰那具不会动的身体。  
　　静得就像是逝去的晨星。

 

* * *

  
  
　　双手被反绑在背后，德拉科被推搡着走进会议室，身后的人往他膝窝处踹了一脚，他软绵绵地跪倒在地。  
　　伏地魔那蛇一般的声音响了起来：“这是怎么了？”他佯装疑惑地说，“为什么乖孩子德拉科这个时间不在学校，却回家了呢？”  
　　房间里顿时充满了低声的嘲笑。伏地魔做了个安静的手势，所有人都停了下来。  
　　“亚克斯利——”伏地魔看向带着德拉科回来的人。“能否告诉我们，你看到什么了？”  
　　“他打算从霍格沃茨溜走，我的主人。”亚克斯利头上有些冒冷汗，他知道伏地魔一直对亲手杀了哈利･波特有着执念，而自己的这次失误虽然能为他们带来胜利的曙光，但谁敢猜测黑魔王的想法？于是在意识到哈利死了之后，亚克斯利当机立断抓住德拉科便幻影移形回了马尔福庄园外。他要把这个叛徒带给黑魔王，这样即使日后他的失误暴露，黑魔王应该也会考虑这次的功劳。  
　　“我听到了他的计划，于是把他带来给您。”  
　　“我听到了什么？”伏地魔从椅子上站了起来，“德拉科要逃跑？”  
　　“是的！他打算背叛我们！”亚克斯利立刻高声说。  
　　“可怜的孩子，他一定是被吓到了。”伏地魔叹了口气，他走到德拉科跟前，纳吉尼跟在他的脚边，冲德拉科吐信子。  
　　德拉科一声不吭，任何反应都没有，眼神空洞得映不进去任何东西，满脑子都是那张无生气的脸。  
　　等了一会儿没有得到反应，伏地魔再次自顾自地叹起气来。  
　　“没有经历过大风浪的孩子。”他摇摇头，“卢修斯会对你很失望的，德拉科。”  
　　他不在乎，没必要在乎，只不过是一次循环，一次循环里死掉的某个人……因为他的无动于衷死掉的某个人。  
　　是不是当时德拉科挣扎一下反抗一下，局势就有可能扭转？  
　　往最差的说，如果反抗了，有很大可能在哈利出事之前德拉科就会再次被杀死，然后今天从头再来。  
　　是不是这样他就不用看着哈利死了？  
　　梅林啊，他比自己想象得更懦弱，他没办法、真的没办法就那么看着任何一个人死去，他以为自己可以！但是真的不行。  
　　开门的声音响起，他听到高跟鞋踏在地板上的声音。  
　　“哦，纳西莎。”  
　　伏地魔满意地看到一直没有任何反应的德拉科突然一个激灵挺直了背。“你来得正好，这里刚好有件事你需要知道。”  
　　“是……是的，我的主人。”被贝拉特里克斯按着肩膀推进门的纳西莎并不能理解发生了什么，然而在她看到跪在地上的德拉科时，反应顿时激烈了起来。  
　　“德拉科？！”她想要去到儿子身边，却被贝拉死死地按在原地。她的姐姐边摇头边发出不赞同的啧声。  
　　“待在这里，西茜。”贝拉凑到纳西莎耳边说，“不要打扰我们的主人。”  
　　“可是，德拉科这是……”  
　　“对了，德拉科。”伏地魔似乎才想起还有这回事儿似的，恍然大悟地说。“我刚发现了一件令我们所有人都会感到遗憾的事，纳西莎。你的儿子，德拉科，他似乎并不适合执行如此重要的任务。他还是个孩子。”  
　　一直就不希望自己儿子手上沾染鲜血的纳西莎几乎是期望地看向伏地魔。  
　　“我的主人，德拉科他还太小，但是我可以——”  
　　“不，不，纳西莎，你没有听我说完。”伏地魔从德拉科身前走开，来到纳西莎旁边。  
　　“他还太小，他无法经历战争，这对他而言太过残酷。亚克斯利发现忍受不了这一切的德拉科试图逃走，你认为这代表了什么呢？”  
　　意识到伏地魔话语的含义的纳西莎顿时尖叫起来。  
　　“不！这不是真的！德拉科不会这样做！德拉科！”纳西莎依旧被贝拉死死拉住，她只能大喊儿子的名字。“德拉科！快说句话！！告诉主人不是这样的！！”  
　　“他从回到家便一言不发。”伏地魔用四根手指捏住魔杖。“他已经吓得无法开口了，纳西莎，你儿子实在不像你，不像布莱克家的人那样勇敢。他无法承受这一切黎明前的苦难。你看——”  
　　他松开了左手，用魔杖指着德拉科的背影。  
　　“钻心剜骨！”  
　　德拉科顿时尖叫着倒在地上，五脏六腑仿佛都在燃烧，身体不断抽搐。纳西莎也在尖叫，好像钻心咒是打在了自己身上。  
　　德拉科不知道自己尖叫了多久，感觉内脏已经扭曲得不成样子，在他以为自己就要死了的时候剧痛突然停止，他或许花费了更久才找回了些许意识，然而根本无法动弹，耳边充斥着纳西莎的模糊不清的声音。  
　　“德拉科，德拉科！！你说句话，快说句话啊！德拉科！！”  
　　我该说什么？需要说什么？哦，是了，对不起妈妈，让你看到这些……  
　　“你看，纳西莎，他连这个都承受不住。”伏地魔惋惜地说。“但是呢，伏地魔大人当然是仁慈的，既然他承受不了，便让他永远也不用再忍受了。”  
　　“不！！！主人，求求你，德拉科只是突然被吓到了，他不会一直这样的！！求求你主人，不要——！！！！”  
　　他的感官全都朦朦胧胧的，外界逐渐远离，但德拉科清楚地感觉到蛇类的尖牙咬断了自己的喉咙。  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于哈利是魂器死不了的问题：  
> 我个人一直觉得他从死亡到醒来是有一个时间差的，所以就当成趁着那个时间差亚克斯利已经带着德拉科跑了吧
> 
> 关于伏地魔应该会感觉到魂器被破坏：  
> 我写这个的时候貌似记错了……是不是电影里哈利被杀后伏地魔没反应来着？我这么记的，结果就这么用了，忽视这个小bug


	19. DAY 18

　　德拉科掀开床帘从床上跳下来，穿着睡衣光着脚，差点儿把布雷斯撞翻。他冲出公共休息室，找到那条格兰芬多们来到大礼堂绝对会经过的楼梯，抓着扶手往上爬。  
　　爬到第三层时，一群下来吃早餐的格兰芬多挡住了他的路。哈利站在那群人里，显然没睡醒，还在打着哈欠。  
　　德拉科冲过去一头扎进哈利怀里，死死搂着哈利的腰，深吸一口气。  
　　有温度、有心跳、会动，活的。  
　　“太好了，”德拉科缩紧手臂，“太好了，看见你还活着真是太好了。”  
　　哈利举着双手不知所措。  
　　一群格兰芬多看着那个突然出现紧接着就把脸埋进哈利胸口、只露出一头金发、穿着睡衣光着脚的人，愣是不敢确定这人是谁。  
　　说实话，那头金发的颜色浅得太有辨识度，可是穿着睡衣？光脚？抱着哈利不撒手？这是马尔福的什么新型阴谋吗，杀敌一千自损八百的那种？！  
　　罗恩充分发挥了他的格兰芬多特性，他勇敢地戳了戳那个疑似德拉科･马尔福的人的肩膀。  
　　“嘿，哥们儿？”他小心翼翼地问。“你这是搞哪一出啊？”  
　　“我就是激动。”德拉科埋在哈利胸口说，声音闷闷的，很难辨认究竟是谁。  
　　就在所有人都开始猜其他人的名字时——没办法，德拉科･马尔福这个选项实在是过于惊悚——德拉科抬起脸，又向上走了几层台阶不过依旧比哈利站得靠下，伸出手臂搂住哈利的脖子将他拉弯下腰，然后亲了上去。  
　　直到德拉科放开手后退了几步，周围都鸦雀无声。  
　　“等我解决了那一堆破烂事儿，”德拉科后退到平地上，对着哈利开始笑。  
　　“我就回来追我未来男朋友。”  
　　德拉科精神焕发蹦蹦跳跳着走下楼梯，留在原地的格兰芬多们还没从石化状态恢复。又过了好久，迪安先回过神。  
　　“我的眼睛没出问题吧？”迪安向后推了把哈利，“刚才那是马尔福……哈利？哈利！哈利你快回神我撑不住你！！”  
　　他这一嗓子喊得哈利其他室友也回过神了，大家手忙脚乱地接住了瞪大眼直挺挺向后倒的哈利･波特。

 

* * *

  
  
　　需要什么帮手，让哈利･波特喊人来太不现实了，毕竟哈利是那种会为别人挡索命咒的人，那个别人指的还是德拉科。要他主动去找凤凰社的人寻求帮助？在经历过上一次的今天后，德拉科已经放弃这个听起来很现实实际上一点也不现实的计划了。并且他坚决拒绝再把哈利･波特牵扯进来，那对心脏太不友好，哈利･波特必须要好好活着，这就足够了。  
　　没关系，他想到了个靠自己就能把巡逻的傲罗吸引过去的方法。  
　　谁说只有同伴才能喊得动人？只要让傲罗确信霍格莫德有食死徒，他们还会不过去吗！顺便他已经放弃跟踪亚克斯利了，难度有点高，不如在对方怀疑自己之前直接动手。  
　　嗯……毕竟德拉科也是食死徒嘛。  
　　不过在那之前，他需要填饱肚子，然后等天色暗下来。  
　　周围的同级生瞪着胡吃海喝的德拉科，诺特凑过去低声问：“你不会是喝了放着马尔福头发的复方汤剂的高尔或者克拉布吧？”  
　　德拉科冲他比中指；“你的脑袋被门夹了吗？那么我真诚地建议你换个脑袋。”  
　　“正品。”斯莱特林们都松了口气。  
　　“嘿，哈利这是怎么了？”金妮伸手在哈利眼前晃了半天，然而哈利的眼球完全没有跟着移动，只是直勾勾地盯着前方。她不解地看向和哈利一起来的另外四个人，看到他们全都满脸严肃盯着同一个方向时顿时吓了一跳：  
　　“你们整个宿舍的都怎么了？！”  
　　视线尽头的德拉科目前满眼只有食物。  
　　因为心情前所未有的好，德拉科对其他人的态度比他之前任何一次都要更加友善。这可以理解的对吧？他就要有明天了！他终于要摆脱这个见鬼的时间循环了！  
　　不过，魔药课上他还是克制了自己，完成一锅完美的魔药后只是自顾自开心，以防黄金男孩再炸了教室。  
　　然而哈利･波特这堂课还是没能得到课堂分。  
　　因为除了发呆，他根本什么都没干。

 

* * *

  
  
　　“你穿成这样是打算去干嘛的？”  
　　德拉科翻箱倒柜，好不容易才从箱子底层翻出一件不是校服，看起来也不像是食死徒长袍的黑色斗篷。听到布雷斯的声音德拉科下意识看了眼时间，这才意识到自己在宿舍里耗了多久。  
　　“秘密任务。”他模糊地说，并不在乎对方如何理解这句话。“这个时间你居然回了宿舍？”  
　　“怎么，我回自己的宿舍不可以吗？”布雷斯笑了声，“莫非你在做什么见不得人的事？”  
　　德拉科挑眉，“我以为你知道这一年我都在做见不得人的事。”  
　　布雷斯捂住胸口惊恐地说：“你突然这么坦诚我真的不适应，马尔福，实话告诉我你是不是打算杀了我灭口？”  
　　“放心吧，”德拉科砰地合上箱子，走到门口拍了拍布雷斯的肩膀。“也许我是打算去干掉什么人，但那也轮不到你。”  
　　来到霍格莫德时天色已经开始变暗，德拉科没有犹豫，裹紧斗篷径直朝先前那片树林走去。中午罗斯默塔告诉了德拉科有人在霍格莫德到处晃之后，德拉科便传回命令，让罗斯默塔在不会暴露的前提下留意亚克斯利的行踪。根据他五分钟前接到的最后一条消息来看，亚克斯利目前正在那片小树林里，还没有出来。  
　　他到底去那边干什么的？难不成真的像哈利说的那样，是在找什么东西？或许这里也有通往霍格沃茨的密道入口？  
　　德拉科懒得管真相，几次的循环让他彻底理解了抢占先机的重要性。于是在那个熟悉的背影刚进入视线的一瞬间，德拉科直接举起魔杖。  
　　“神锋无影！”  
　　哦，天呐，用这个打人真爽！  
　　毫无防备被咒语命中背心的亚克斯利向前踉跄一大步，然而没有摔倒。德拉科动作快过大脑飞快地补上一击石化咒，这次终于听见了躯体倒地的声音。  
　　“……我就说神锋无影根本杀不死人了。”德拉科从惊慌中回过神来，小声嘀咕，“幸好杀不死人，我可不想逃离循环又变成杀人犯。”  
　　他小心翼翼地弯着腰走近，亚克斯利一动不动地倒在地上，看上去的确被石化了。德拉科不敢大意，又补了一道昏迷咒。或许是对方比他皮糟肉厚的原因，同一条魔咒打在身上，亚克斯利看上去就完全不像是会死的模样。  
　　“那么——”德拉科在周围看了看，捡起落在草地上亚克斯利的魔杖，想了想，又将对方左臂的袖子撕烂，完整露出黑魔标记。  
　　“这才有说服力，”他拍了拍手，用亚克斯利的魔杖指向天空：  
　　“尸骨再现！”  
　　所以说，他毕竟是个食死徒，这点魔咒还是会用的。  
　　漆黑的夜幕下出现了一个硕大无比的骷髅头，一条蛇从骷髅的嘴里冒出来，像条舌头。整个标记缓缓升高，发出绿色的、耀眼的光。  
　　“永别了混蛋，”德拉科将魔杖塞回亚克斯利右手底下，戴上斗篷的帽子，远远躲开。“傲罗请你去阿兹卡班永住。”  
　　如他所料，没过一分钟，树林里便响起了噼里啪啦的幻影显形声。当然不可能是其他食死徒，实际上，伏地魔基本是禁止了现阶段食死徒靠近霍格沃茨的，所以亚克斯利为什么会出现德拉科根本想不通。他听到了四个傲罗在讨论为什么会有一个食死徒倒在这里，其中一个头发颜色是泡泡糖粉的女巫点亮了魔杖，打算搜查周围看还有没有其他食死徒。  
　　德拉科刚打算默不作声地溜走，突然被人从背后扑倒压在了地上。  
　　“嘿。”尼法朵拉･唐克斯猛地回头，警惕地看着周围。  
　　“你们听到什么声音了吗？”  
　　“声音？”德力士也周围看了看，另外一个傲罗向四周扔出了几道人形立显。  
　　“没有任何人。”那个傲罗说。  
　　“你看，尼法朵拉。”德力士摊开手，“是你太紧张啦，或许这个食死徒运气不好，遇上了偷偷溜出来的学生。你知道，学生们最喜欢干这种不合规矩的事。”  
　　“不要、叫我、尼法朵拉！！”  
　　当他们终于带着昏迷不醒的亚克斯利离开后，又过了一会儿，趴在地上的哈利･波特一把掀开身上的隐形斗篷。  
　　“如果要我放手，你不许大喊大叫。”他指着被自己压在身下捂着嘴的德拉科警告。  
　　德拉科说不出来话，只能发出唔唔的声音，他一个劲点头，双手掰着哈利的左手试图让他放开。  
　　哈利松开手之后，德拉科一把推开了哈利，捂着胸口直喘粗气。  
　　“妈的，憋死我了。”他心有余悸地说，然后狠狠瞪向一旁的人。“只有我觉得这个画面很奇怪吗？”他讽刺道，“那些都是傲罗！正常情况下难道不该是我捂住你让你别出声的吗？”  
　　刚被人扑倒的时候德拉科吓得差点尖叫，看清扑上来的人是披着隐形斗篷的哈利之后，德拉科想打开他的脑袋看看里面装了什么。  
　　这发展不对劲啊！没记错的话他自己才是食死徒吧！！  
　　突然意识到面前的还是一个什么都不知道的哈利･波特的德拉科顿时紧张起来。  
　　“你都看到了什么？”德拉科撑起身子向后退开，警惕地问。  
　　哈利没有逼近的意思，甚至没有拿出魔杖，只是耸了耸肩。  
　　“从你进入密道到放出黑魔标记，全部。”  
　　“……我可以解释。”德拉科怂巴巴地缩了缩脑袋。  
　　“是的，相信我十分需要一个解释。”哈利站了起来，将隐形斗篷收好。  
　　“为什么德拉科･马尔福会专门从霍格沃茨跑出来攻击一个食死徒？如果他不是食死徒，那怎么会知道怎么用尸骨再现这条咒语？更重要的是，他怎么会知道神锋无影？”  
　　“连我都不知道神锋无影是干嘛用的。”哈利小声补充。  
　　哈利问一个问题德拉科低点儿脑袋，等他问完，德拉科的头已经要埋到膝盖里了。  
　　“我会告诉你的，”他小声说，“不过你都问了我这么多问题，我能问一个吗？如果你不打算收集罪证方便把我交给傲罗，那你跟踪我干嘛的？”  
　　哈利突然显得不自在了起来，他挠挠头，别开脸不去看德拉科。  
　　“我觉得……任何突然被死对头抱着就亲的人，都会好奇他的死对头究竟想干什么吧……你还说什么，未来男朋友之类的。”  
　　将同一天重复经历了太多次以至于对时间线已经不敏感了的德拉科愣了会儿，这才想起来自己早上究竟干了什么。  
　　“你真的想知道这个？”德拉科咧嘴假笑，看到哈利耸了耸肩，然后点了点头。  
　　“当然没问题，回霍格沃茨，然后我就全部告诉你。”  
　　在哈利把看起来没什么力气的德拉科从地上拉起来后，德拉科的视野突然开始变黑，与此同时虚幻的光斑也在炸裂。他踉跄着扒住哈利的胳膊，耳朵里满是嗡鸣。  
　　“马尔福？喂，马尔福？！你怎么了？”  
　　“对了……对了，帮我个忙。”已经不会再对熟悉的虚弱感反应过激的德拉科十分冷静，虽然说话断断续续，但条理十分清晰。  
　　“帮我给我妈妈，给纳西莎･马尔福寄一封信……用公共猫头鹰，就说我生病了快死了让她来学校一趟……”  
　　“什么？！你快死了？！”  
　　“不是，没有……就答应我去寄！”  
　　“好，当然没问题。喂，马尔福？喂！”

 

* * *

  
  
　　医疗翼，又是医疗翼。他要对医疗翼有心理阴影了。  
　　德拉科睁开眼眨了眨，往周围看了一圈，只有庞弗雷夫人在那里收拾魔药。  
　　“对不起，夫人。”德拉科沙哑地开口，“我妈妈有没有来过？”  
　　“这正是我想要和你讨论的事，马尔福先生。”庞弗雷夫人不满地转过身看着他。“请不要随随便便让别人帮你给家属寄病危通知书好吗？虽然你的身体状况的确糟透了，严重贫血，更不要说还有诅咒……”  
　　“是的，我知道，我很清楚我的身体情况，夫人。”德拉科不耐烦地打断道，“而且我也知道这些都能治好。所以我妈妈——”  
　　“你认为仅仅是昏迷了不到一个小时，你母亲就能从你家赶来霍格沃茨吗？”庞弗雷夫人尖锐地反问，看到德拉科瞬间变得难看的表情后叹着气补充：“是的，她来了。在某人的强烈要求下，委托了值得信赖的人直接把猫头鹰带到你家附近放飞之后。”  
　　……虽然不知道是谁，但还真是辛苦了，那可是食死徒大本营。  
　　“她哭得很厉害，一开始非要让你转院去圣芒戈。在我保证了你现在只是缺少休息之后才稍微冷静下来，现在——我不知道为什么，但她正在邓布利多的办公室。”  
　　德拉科松了口气。  
　　“那么，马尔福先生，正如我刚才说的那样。既然你知道自己的身体情况，你也应该知道你需要休息。”庞弗雷夫人走过来拉上了他的帘子。“现在闭上眼，继续睡觉。”  
　　“明白了，夫人。”德拉科乖巧地回答。  
　　当庞弗雷夫人的脚步声远去后，德拉科又睁开了眼。  
　　“为什么你还在这儿，波特？”  
　　哈利掀开隐形斗篷；“这次你是怎么发现的？”  
　　德拉科翻翻白眼。“不，我没发现，我就是随便问一声，谁知道你真的在这儿。”  
　　“……好吧。”被坑了一把的哈利直接在床边坐下。“我真的很好奇究竟发生了什么，满脑子都是这件事我今晚绝对睡不着，不如过来问个明白。”  
　　顿了顿，他又说：“你说你会告诉我的。”  
　　“嗯……”德拉科发出思考的声音，“这可是一个很长的故事……”  
  


 

* * *

  
　　“所以你要说，因为我救了你一次，你就突然打算追我？！”  
　　“你的总结能力真是一如既往地差劲，波特。”德拉科打了个哈欠，“我说了，在那之前我就决定了，你救了我一次只是让我决定帮你们的忙，毕竟原本我是打算直接跑路谁也不管了的。现在？我十分希望亲眼看到黑魔王死掉的画面，并且不介意出一份力。”  
　　“虽然我知道对你而言发生了很多事……”哈利不自在地搓着手，“但对我来说还是太没有实感了！说到底你原本不是喜欢女孩儿的吗！那个潘西･帕金森，她不是你女朋友吗！”  
　　“潘西喜欢我，但我可从来没有过表示。”  
　　“那你他妈还躺她大腿上。”  
　　“因为车座子太硬。”德拉科理直气壮地说，“而且实际上，我从来没考虑过喜欢什么人的问题，或许我本来就喜欢男孩儿，或许男孩儿女孩儿对我来说只要喜欢就没差别，我也不知道，大概我是个泛性恋。这不重要，毕竟我已经决定要追你了。”  
　　哈利伸手捂住脸，模糊不清的声音从手掌下传出来：“你所谓的追人，就是扑上来直接亲？”  
　　“原谅我，我还真没追过别人，所以这有用吗？”  
　　“……”  
　　这次彻底没了回音，德拉科笑出声，哈利红着脸噌地站了起来；“庞弗雷夫人说了，你需要休息，我就不打扰你了。”  
　　他披上隐形斗篷跑出医疗翼，脚步声大得让人不得不奇怪披隐形斗篷的意义何在。德拉科没敢笑得太放肆，担心引来庞弗雷夫人。当他终于停止闷声狂笑之后，他听到床帘再次被拉开的声音。  
　　“怎么了，波特？你还有什么想问我的？”  
　　他擦着眼泪撑起身子，出现在眼前的，是一张熟悉的银色镂空雕花面具。


	20. DAY 19

 

　　……这不对。  
　　布雷斯掀开德拉科的被子时，他顺势坐了起来。  
　　有哪里不对，亚克斯利已经被抓住了，不可能再出现，哪怕逃走了也不可能专门来到霍格沃茨杀他，这太麻烦也太危险。一定有什么是他没注意到的，他忽略了什么？  
　　“……因为这个我都会背你的……唔？”  
　　德拉科翻身下床，从床头柜里翻出一块巧克力蛙，撕开塞进布雷斯嘴里。  
　　“安静会儿，我需要时间思考。”他严肃地说。  
　　布雷斯艰难地咽下巧克力蛙。“比起那个，我觉得你更需要的是去一趟医疗翼。”  
　　他指着德拉科不断向外渗血的左手说。  
　　医疗翼。  
　　对了，那个戴面具的人第一次出现也是在医疗翼，一直说他需要去医疗翼的人是扎比尼，会是扎比尼吗？德拉科记得跟踪布雷斯的那天，因为发现了他在和达芙妮约会，自己转身就走了来着。  
　　但又不是说每次面具人都是出现在医疗翼，呆在宿舍会被找上门来，呆在盥洗室会被堵在门口。只要那个面具人还存在，德拉科会死在“今天”就是必然的，到不一定是那个面具人动的手，他又不是没有自己犯贱和韦斯莱打架和诺特打架结果出意外过，面具人更像是最后一层保障。  
　　……等等。  
　　如果自己没有死，那么面具人就会来杀自己？  
　　他主动扑上去和韦斯莱扭打结果摔下楼梯、他主动讽刺诺特结果被餐刀插进喉咙、他离开霍格沃茨，主动去跟踪亚克斯利，所以亚克斯利杀了他！！  
　　对啊！那他妈是属于他主动找上门的！而且说到底，之所以德拉科会反应过来面具人穿着食死徒长袍戴着食死徒面具，是因为他看到了亚克斯利的脸，他知道亚克斯利是食死徒，又不是说他看到的直接就是一个“穿着食死徒长袍戴面具的亚克斯利”！而且那样的话罗斯默塔会直接告诉他有食死徒出现在霍格莫德！是的，他是在第一次跟踪亚克斯利时被面具人杀了，但他又没看到面具下的脸！  
　　见鬼，继在学校里被杀所以认为凶手是学校里的人之后，他又陷入了在校外被杀凶手一定是校外的人的思维误区。  
　　“……扎比尼。”德拉科缓慢地换着衣服，向书桌前的室友提问。“如果有一个人想杀你，什么情况下他会选择在医疗翼动手？”  
　　“这是那种‘我有一个朋友’系列的问题吗？”布雷斯轻笑一声，问道。  
　　“就思考问题，然后回答。”  
　　“非要说的话就是两种情况吧？”布雷斯伸出手，“一，他在那儿；二，我在那儿。”  
　　庞弗雷夫人？不不不，庞弗雷夫人想要杀他的话那么多次他都没机会在医疗翼睁开眼。何况他哪怕去招惹邓布利多也不敢招惹庞弗雷夫人。  
　　“但是，如果实际上有一大堆选项呢？医疗翼并不是最优解，却是唯一一个出现了很多次的选项……”  
　　“那我得有多经常把自己搞进医疗翼？”布雷斯忍不住打断。  
　　……德拉科沉默了。  
　　“或者是凶手不想让我去医疗翼，你看，我一到医疗翼就会被杀，这是什么样的执念？”  
　　——你的身体状况的确糟透了，严重贫血，更不要说还有诅咒……  
　　——那道伤口被一种时间魔法固定在了受伤的那一刻。  
　　——你现在只是缺少休息。  
　　时间魔法，对，庞弗雷夫人第一次的用词是时间魔法而不是诅咒。  
　　“…What the fuck？！”德拉科突然尖叫起来，吓得布雷斯在羊皮纸上留下一道墨痕。  
　　“你突然鬼嚎什么？！”他手忙脚乱地找魔杖想要清理纸上的痕迹。  
　　“因为我受到了诅咒！！”  
　　“What？！”布雷斯猛地转头，“那你他妈还不赶紧去医疗翼？！”  
　　“会建议我去医疗翼，果然不是你。”德拉科松了口气。  
　　完全搞不明白这位小少爷在搞什么幺蛾子的布雷斯警惕地看着他，以防他突然发狂，发狂的话只能用昏迷咒了。  
　　“对，没错，因为那个诅咒太弱庞弗雷夫人就能解除，所以一旦被送进医疗翼，作为最后一层保障，面具人就会出现。但是……什么时候？我不记得哪一次被咒了，就算是一忘皆空也不可能每一次都击中，讲道理，又不是说每一次我都会走原本的路线遇见相同的人……嗯？”  
　　德拉科一边嘀嘀咕咕一边往书包里扔课本，突然想到了什么，于是停下了手上的动作。  
　　是的，并非每一次循环中德拉科都会按照第一天的发展走，那太傻，也太无聊。所以并不是每一次德拉科都会遇见所有第一次的今天中遇到的人，仔细想想，好像每一次他不按最初的路线走时，面具人也会出现，并且不是出现在医疗翼。  
　　“马尔福？”布雷斯被突然石化了似的德拉科吓到了，小心翼翼地开口：“你真的没事吗？”  
　　“嗯？对，我没事！”德拉科回过神，继续收拾书包。“只是不小心思考问题太投入了。”  
　　“别胡思乱想了，马尔福。”布雷斯叹气，“虽然你有时候……好吧，你大多数时间都挺招人恨的，但只要你别太过分主动去招惹谁，没人会真的动手杀你。”  
　　德拉科猛地回头；“你刚才说什么？！”  
　　“……没有，我什么也没说。”被德拉科发光的眼吓到的布雷斯决定，偶尔认次怂也没什么大不了的。  
　　他可是斯莱特林，好好活着才是最重要的。  
　　“什么？不！我不是那个意思！”反应过来发生了什么的德拉科难过地呻吟，“我发誓我没生气！就只是重复一遍刚才那句话！”  
　　“好吧，我说你大多数时间都挺招人恨的。”  
　　“Fuck you Zabini! 你故意的对吧？！我问的是下一句！”  
　　“难得的机会我当然要多抱怨一次。好了好了，我刚才说，只要你别太过分主动去招惹谁……”  
　　在布雷斯说完前，德拉科又激动地大喊起来。  
　　“对！就是这个！”德拉科拍了拍手，“重点是那些我不主动招惹也会发生的，是那些我必须躲着才能避免的，招惹我的，那些招惹我的……”  
　　德拉科在屋内来回转悠，晃得布雷斯眼晕。  
　　“马尔福，看看时间，你要迟到了。”  
　　“哦，对，反正去课堂上也能想。别说课程表了，今天上课的内容我都背会了。”德拉科点点头，穿上校服长袍抖了抖肩膀，口袋里玎玲响。  
　　他突然又开始兴奋地大喊，布雷斯被吓得摔下椅子。  
　　“你他妈有完没完，马尔福！！！”布雷斯崩溃地大喊，结果就看到他那平时都很少正眼看人的傲慢自大小少爷室友冲过来给了他一个拥抱。  
　　“要不是我已经有了追求对象，我简直要爱上你了布雷斯！”  
　　“什么？！”  
　　“放心，我知道你有女朋友。”德拉科安慰道，“如果你能说服你女朋友别整天把眼线画得那么重，我会更爱你的！！”  
　　“你什么时候知道的？！”  
　　没有回答，德拉科已经冲出门了。

 

* * *

  
  
　　“我觉得赫敏说得没错。”  
　　“你指什么？”  
　　“你对马尔福的过度关注迟早会出问题。”罗恩心累地指了指门口，“别念叨了，我怎么觉得小白鼬冲你来了？”  
　　哈利立刻打起十二万分的精神，然后他和罗恩就那么看着德拉科气势汹汹地走进大礼堂，沿着格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇长桌之间的过道走过来，越过了他们的位置。  
　　……诶？  
　　“马尔福瞎了？”哈利戳了戳罗恩。  
　　“没有吧？”罗恩不确定地说，“我好像看到他还冲你笑了一下？”  
　　“那还不是瞎了吗！”  
　　德拉科越过哈利坐的位置继续向前走，在那两个人讨论自己究竟瞎没瞎的时候，将一个人从椅子上拽了起来。  
　　“你为什么要杀我？”德拉科质问道。  
　　正在吃饭却突然被人拽起来的赫奇帕奇女生不明所以地看着德拉科。“你、你在说什么？”  
　　“我问，”德拉科放大了音量，“你为什么，要杀了我？”  
　　几个看到德拉科走到自己学院长桌附近、站起来打算驱赶他的格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇们这下也不动了，纷纷复杂地看向德拉科，其中大部分是觉得他脑子出问题了。  
　　“我已经说过很多遍了，但我觉得你应该不知道，所以我再重复一遍——”在其他人都还沉默着没有动作时，德拉科丝毫不受影响，自顾自地开口：“我知道我挺招人恨，平时得罪了不少人，我真的不是傻子，我有那个自觉。但我发誓，我甚至都不认识你也没有得罪过你，你为什么非要杀了我？”  
　　“说真的，你究竟在说什么？”在第一次的今天里、走进大礼堂前和德拉科撞在一起的那个女生不解地问。“你说得好像自己已经死了一样！但很明显，你不是幽灵！”  
　　“你敢让任何一个教授用检查黑魔法物品的方法检查你的口袋和书包吗？”被几个赫奇帕奇男生向后推了一把的德拉科稳住身体，根本懒得理他们，指着那个女生问。  
　　女巫下意识将手伸进一边口袋。  
　　“或者你把身上所有的金加隆掏出来，随便给谁摸一遍，然后今天一整天别去医疗翼。”  
　　她被烫到似的将手抽了出来。  
　　原本心里多少还有些不确定的德拉科这下肯定了自己的猜测，声音里多了些底气：“或许这个方法不太准，毕竟你也知道你自己施加的诅咒的解咒。不然这样，你敢让随便哪个教授去查看你的个人行李吗？我相信那里面有一件黑色长袍和一张食死徒面具，不过当然，是仿制品。”  
　　这话一出女巫身边的人全都开始倒抽着冷气后退，哪怕不知真假，在这个已经确定了伏地魔复活归来的时候，任何有关伏地魔食死徒的话题都会令人精神紧绷。  
　　靠着过道的一个格兰芬多的女巫很快压下了吃惊，不敢置信地喊赫奇帕奇女巫的名字：  
　　“利妮？”  
　　“这、这简直没道理。”被叫做利妮的赫奇帕奇向后退了一步，“为什么我要让别人翻我的个人物品？就算是教授也太没道理了，你以为所有人都相信你的胡言乱语吗！”  
　　因为德拉科的语气太肯定，所以不由自主被带着走了的围观的学生们也反应过来了，纷纷指着德拉科窃窃私语。  
　　……坏了。德拉科也反应过来了。我他妈没一点儿证据怎么就直接跑来问罪了？谁信我啊？！  
　　“…Fine!”德拉科自暴自弃了，不管其他人信不信，总之他需要先肯定自己的猜测，顶多不过是再一次的重来，他可以慢慢想如何找到证据。  
　　“这么说吧，你原本的打算是在进入大礼堂之前和我撞上，我不知道为什么，但你知道我手里有用来通信的假加隆，也知道我不可能冒使它落入其他任何人手中的风险。你打算和我撞在一起，这样很多东西都会掉出来，而我看到地上的加隆一定不会放任你捡起它们——这就是你最理想的计划，加隆上有诅咒，但很弱，毕竟是学生施展的。所以大概需要到晚上才会发作。这样我就会突然死亡，谁也不知道动手的是谁。但你自己也明白，诅咒太弱了，所以你有一个备选方案，一旦我出了什么事进了医疗翼，你就会穿上那身模仿食死徒的衣服杀了我。说到这个，我真的不能理解，你知道现在学校里……好吧，至少哈利･波特相当坚信我就是食死徒吗？穿成那样动手是什么意思？”  
　　所有人都默默地看向哈利，突然被公开处刑的哈利浑身不自在。  
　　“你明明就是食死徒！”他指着德拉科大喊，旁边的罗恩难过地别开脑袋，一脸我不认识这家伙的表情。  
　　“闭嘴，波特！别把事情搞得更复杂了！”德拉科吼道，“我还没说你，我不知道她跟踪了我多久，但绝对比你从开学前就盯着我时间短，她都搞明白我的日程表我每天会干什么甚至还能溜进斯莱特林宿舍了，你盯了我一年还没搞明白，你他妈弱爆了！”  
　　万万没想到在这方面被德拉科･马尔福说教了一顿的哈利･波特张大嘴，愣是不知道该怎么回答。  
　　罗恩忍着笑拍了拍哈利的肩膀；“这么一听你好像真的弱爆了，哈利。”  
　　……总之，先把罗恩归类为前任好哥们儿就对了。  
　　“从刚才开始，你说的都只是猜测。”利妮抱怀，死死盯着德拉科。“假设你说的是真的，为什么你会知道？我想，没有人会透露自己的杀人计划吧？”  
　　“我说了，你杀了我。”德拉科深吸一口气，“你已经做了，而且不止一次。”  
　　“怎么可能，这根本就是你的妄想……对，是你在污蔑我！”  
　　“那么，请你解释一下，菲茨罗伊小姐。”斯内普冰冷的声音突然响起，随着他的声音，一张银色的面具和一团黑色的长袍被一起扔在地上。  
　　看清那张雕花面具后，有人发出了尖叫。  
　　“为什么你的个人行李里有这些东西？”斯内普直勾勾地盯着利妮，冷漠地问道。  
　　哈利突然拍着桌子站了起来。  
　　“或许是你在诬陷利妮。”哈利严肃地说，“我看到过你和马尔福在商量什么，你们是一伙儿的。”  
　　德拉科面不改色地侧过头看了看哈利。得了，他才没失望，他又不是第一天知道哈利是什么样的人。只不过德拉科刚刚决定，以后一定要找个机会揍哈利･波特一顿就是了。  
　　倒是斯内普翻了个白眼。“需要我提醒你吗，波特先生？哪怕是教授，男性是进不去女生宿舍的，我以为四个学院的公共休息室都是一样，还是说，鲁莽自大的格兰芬多里不存在这种情况？”  
　　“但是也有可能——”  
　　“这是一个负责收集赫奇帕奇女生宿舍需要清洗的衣服的家养小精灵送来的。”斯内普说，“学校里有食死徒真的令人不安，检查一下总是没错，对吧，波特先生？”  
　　哈利尴尬地沉默了。  
　　“那么，格兰芬多扣十分，因为你用卑劣的思想揣摩教授的行动。”  
　　“什么？！”  
　　“这不可能！！”利妮突然尖叫起来，“家养小精灵不会随便翻学生的箱子！这张面具的花纹我没见过！！何况我明明把它们塞在——”她猛地闭嘴。  
　　斯内普高高抬起眉毛。  
　　“感谢你的自我坦白，菲茨罗伊小姐。”他挥动魔杖，地上的面具和长袍分别变成了勺子和手帕。“现在，你能否回答马尔福先生的问题了？”  
　　其他人都在为德拉科的话居然是真的而惊讶时，德拉科捏着下巴想，果然不是我记错了，刚才那张面具一点儿也不眼熟。  
　　怕不是斯内普自己的吧！  
　　“我什么时候得罪过你吗？”德拉科再次发问，“我不认为那是用一天就能想出来的计划，为什么你大费周章想要杀了我？”  
　　“你差点儿杀死凯蒂！！”利妮崩溃地大喊，“那条蛋白石项链，凯蒂被那条蛋白石项链诅咒了！差点就死了！！波特怀疑是你，所以我就留意了一下，结果发现你有太多可疑的地方！”  
　　“凯蒂？凯蒂･贝尔？”德拉科愣了下，“所以你要说，因为我差点儿害死你的好朋友，所以你打算杀死我？”  
　　他看了看最初喊了利妮名字的格兰芬多追球手，对方脸上的表情居然比他还要惊讶。  
　　“我们闹翻了！凯蒂回来后她怪我当时没有提醒她，我提醒了，是她不听！我们闹翻了，她不理我了！！”  
　　“……你和你最好的朋友没能达成一致然后闹翻了，所以你就要杀我？！”德拉科满脸扭曲，“对不起，能请你拿出一个有说服力一点儿的动机吗！”  
　　“你这个连朋友都没有的家伙怎么可能明白我的感受！”利妮突然举起魔杖：“阿瓦达——”  
　　“除你武器！”  
　　所有的事都是一瞬间发生的，利妮的魔杖尖刚出现绿光，德拉科下意识闭紧双眼，然后那声熟悉的缴械咒便响起了。当德拉科睁开眼时，利妮已经被斯内普抓住了胳膊，还没放下手臂的哈利手中拿着两根魔杖，看神色似乎并不太确定自己干了什么。  
　　“如果你还有什么想说的，邓布利多教授和斯普劳特教授会很乐意听你的话，菲茨罗伊小姐。”斯内普拽着大喊大叫挣扎的利妮走向教师席，学生们在反应过来之后，爆发出大片的窃窃私语。  
　　死里逃生的德拉科僵硬地转身，恰巧和凯蒂･贝尔对上视线。  
　　“…well, I'm sorry. ”他低下头，不自在地说。然后直接绕到格兰芬多长桌的另一侧，把头埋进哈利的颈窝里。  
　　终于察觉到安全感，他长长地舒了一口气。  
　　“我承认，我是没什么朋友。但知道说不定会成为我未来男朋友的人这么靠谱，还是挺让人安心的。”德拉科低声喃喃，并不在乎哈利有没有听清。“没记错的话，我还没对你说过，但我真的挺喜欢你的，哈利･波特。”  
　　哦，他听到了。  
　　因为两根魔杖都掉地上了。

 

* * *

  
  
　　德拉科理所当然被邓布利多叫到了办公室，询问为什么会说出早餐时那一番话。他目光漂移，扫到办公室里某个装饰物后灵光一现。  
　　“是预言。”他一脸认真地说，“我通过水晶球看到了这一切。”  
　　“哦，是预言。”邓布利多摸着胡子点了点头，脸上笑眯眯的，眼中满是不信任。  
　　明白了，邓布利多比黑魔王聪明。德拉科在心里下决定。我明天就过来坦白。  
　　作为预付款，德拉科干脆地提供了亚克斯利在霍格莫德晃悠、以及罗斯默塔正在被夺魂咒控制着的情报，当然他没说是自己干的。  
　　不知出于什么心理，邓布利多没有询问太多，直接放过了他，于是德拉科飞快地跑去猫头鹰棚用公共猫头鹰给纳西莎寄了封自己的病危通知书。  
　　干完这些事之后算术占卜已经结束了，但魔咒课上，德拉科依旧试着列了下关于自己未来的方程。  
　　配平了。  
　　他松了口气。  
　　纳西莎在下午魔药课结束后幻影移形来到了霍格沃茨门口，找到德拉科后把他从上到下检查了不下于十次，才相信了德拉科“我只是为了让你有个必须从家里离开的理由”的说辞。  
　　然后他将这段时间大致发生的事向纳西莎讲了一遍，略去了几乎所有细节，当然包括被抓回家里的那次。  
　　他只是说，黑魔王杀了我，所以我决定帮别人搞死他。  
　　结果，没有被这件事吓到的纳西莎，被德拉科“顺便一提，我决定去追求哈利･波特”的宣言吓进了医疗翼。  
　　……往好处想，至少他今天不用想着怎么才能让纳西莎留下来了。  
　　经过多次时间循环学会了乐观的德拉科满足地想。  
　　“那么，一直躲起来偷听的哈利･波特先生——”走出医疗翼，德拉科拖着长腔说，“你是听了这个简洁版本就满足了，还是想听一个更完整的？”  
　　哈利掀开隐形斗篷。“所以，”他不开心地问，“这次你是怎么发现的？”  
　　“嗯？我没发现啊？”德拉科挑起眉毛，“我只是觉得你一定在这儿。”  
　　好奇心旺盛的格兰芬多和快对自己宿舍过敏的斯莱特林坐在台阶上，听德拉科完完整整地讲述了一切的前因后果。  
　　“我真的不想数这是第几遍讲这些事了。”德拉科说得口干舌燥，“还一遍比一遍多。真是万幸我当时就把那个沙漏给砸了，不然谁知道还会不会多坑我几次。”  
　　“如果不是它，你在第一天就会死了。”终于回过神来的哈利指出。  
　　“对，我知道。”德拉科将胳膊撑在后面几层的楼梯上，抬头看着天花板，满不在乎地点点头。“但是在真经历了那么多次死亡之后，其实会觉得，还不如干脆死了的好。这又不是毫无益处，我坦白过了，波特，我是食死徒，并且没错，你都猜对了，那些事全是我做的。”  
　　“但是我从没——”  
　　“你从没想过让我死，是的，我听你说过不止一次，你还傻到身体力行。”德拉科长舒一口气，“我猜，我应该说声谢谢。”  
　　“……不客气。”在自己的印象中并没有帮人挡过索命咒也没有习惯一个会道谢的德拉科･马尔福的哈利显得浑身都不自在。  
　　“那么，如果这是真的。”德拉科缓缓站起身，他又觉得有些累了，为了不晕过去，尽量放缓了自己的动作。“我快渴死了，如果你不介意的话我打算回宿舍找杯水喝。虽然我真他妈受够了医疗翼的天花板我的床幔和扎比尼的脸，我简直想睡在大礼堂！”  
　　“……既然如此，”哈利伸手向上方指了指，“去我的宿舍怎么样？”  
　　“什么？”刚下了一层楼梯的德拉科好笑地回头，“这算是邀请吗？”  
　　“对一个刚当着我的面宣布了打算开始追我的人来说，这话应该不算过分。”哈利翻翻白眼，“别多想，只是单纯给你提供一个睡觉的地方，考虑到你都精神衰弱了。或者换个我们都熟悉的说法——你知道了格兰芬多的通行口令，为了保证你不会利用这点偷偷溜进来，我决定把你放在眼皮子底下监视才是最安全的。”  
　　德拉科仔细想了想，抖掉身上的鸡皮疙瘩；“我选第二种。”  
　　“真巧，我也是这么想的。”  
　　他决定有机会了就再多揍波特一顿。  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于利妮（Leanne）：在原作第六部出现，目睹了凯蒂･贝尔被蛋白石项链诅咒。电影将她处理成比凯蒂小一届、和哈利同届的赫奇帕奇，这里采用了这个设定。  
> 至于姓氏，那是我瞎编的。毕竟总得让斯内普有办法喊她  
> 至于动机，看过忌日快乐的都知道，重点不是动机其实那部电影的重点就是谈恋爱啊！


	21. A New Day

　　被嘈杂的起床声吵醒后，德拉科难过地呻吟了一声，翻了个身往被子里缩了缩，搂住旁边的人形抱枕，把脑袋埋进对方胸口。  
　　安全感让他满足地长舒一口气。  
　　那具身体明显绷紧了，随后又放松下来，哈利闭着眼好笑地说：“该起床了，马尔福，别睡了。再不起你的课就要迟到了。”  
　　“去他妈的！闭嘴，波特！”德拉科在哈利背上掐了一把，奈何手没力气，比挠痒的力度还轻。“梅林知道我讨厌这句话！”  
　　“我可不会背你的课程表，但我知道，第一节我们都有课，是黑魔法防御术。”  
　　“我要逃课，”德拉科搂得更紧了，“我身体不好，贫血、缺觉、四肢无力、还死了那么多次，我有足够理由逃课。”  
　　“这和你搂着我的腰不放手没一点因果关系。”  
　　“我不该指望神经大条的格兰芬多能理解什么叫‘敏感’对吗？”德拉科讽刺，“动动你的脑子，波特。我刚从一个莫名其妙的时间循环中脱离，现在没有一点儿安全感，而你简直就是我安全感的代名词。说到这个——”  
　　他将右手手指伸进昨晚拆掉红透了的纱布后换上的格兰芬多领带和左手手掌之间的缝隙里，摸了摸，没有碰到任何伤口。  
　　“哇哦。”德拉科不能不说自己还是惊讶的；“我手上的伤口居然不见了。”  
　　这时，哈利的床帘突然被人掀开，罗恩边单腿跳着往上提裤子边大声说：“别睡了，哈利，起床！第一节是老蝙蝠的课！哦梅林的大裤衩啊，我的眼睛！！”  
　　看清床上躺着的两个人之后，罗恩惨叫一声，被自己的裤子绊倒狠狠摔在地上。  
　　“你的眼睛怎么了，罗恩？”单纯担心室友的纳威往哈利床边瞟了一眼，立刻结巴了：“马、马、马、马、马尔福？！”  
　　“嗨，格兰芬多精力旺盛的巨怪们。”德拉科闭着眼打招呼，“你们能安静点儿吗？我打算继续睡觉。”  
　　“为什么马尔福——”  
　　“为什么马尔福会在这儿？！”  
　　西莫刚喊了一半，就被从地上爬起来的罗恩顶得向后仰了过去，正好把迪安压趴下，罗恩替他喊完了后半句话。  
　　“嗯……反正他就在这儿了。”被搂着腰所以只能撑起上半身的哈利无奈地耸了耸肩，然后他推了德拉科一把。  
　　“所以，不管你的理由多充分，我还是要去上课的好吗马尔福？”  
　　“那和我有什么关系？”  
　　“你他妈不放开在我腰上的手我起不来！”  
　　“不放。”德拉科甚至又蹭了蹭脑袋，“抱着挺舒服的。我想抱着我未来男朋友睡觉有问题吗？”  
　　“Whaaaaaat?! ”这是尖叫四重奏。  
　　“我怎么不记得我什么时候同意了？！”这是崩溃的哈利･波特。  
　　德拉科不耐烦地睁开眼，“我可不知道我连打算追人都需要经过你的同意，波特，你是控制狂吗。”  
　　“但是，你——”  
　　德拉科松开了一只在哈利腰上的手，勾住他的脖子往下扯，肩膀用力微微撑起脑袋直接送上一个法式深吻。  
　　他听到周围响起好几个人摔到的声音，也许是脑袋撞在了一起。  
　　脖子开始发酸之前，德拉科松开了手，挑着眉问目光呆滞的哈利：  
　　“未来男朋友？”  
　　“…Fine. ”哈利茫然地点点头。  
　　好吧，虽然是答应了，但德拉科怀疑哈利･波特根本不知道他自己说了什么。  
　　“来自杂种的血统天性还是有用的。”他小声嘀咕。  
　　床边传来了咳嗽声。  
　　“咳咳，对不起打扰一下，所以，接下来你们是打算直接来一发吗？”居然还能站着的罗恩扶着床柱问。  
　　德拉科冲他假笑；“如果我说是，你会把床帘拉上吗？”  
　　“不会。”  
　　哈利突然抓起枕头砸到罗恩脸上，越过德拉科的身体撑在床边，猛地将床帘拉上。  
　　德拉科鼓鼓掌；“谢了，这下终于能好好睡觉了。”  
　　哈利差点儿手滑栽床下。“你他妈逗我？！”  
　　“我哪儿逗你了？我从一开始就说了我打算睡觉。好梦，波特。”  
　　“Fuck you Draco Malfoy!! ”  
　　“No, I need sleep. ”  
　　“Shut up! ”

 

* * *

  
  
　　校长室。  
　　德拉科･马尔福滔滔不绝地坦白了所有他知道的关于食死徒和伏地魔的情报，并且表示纳西莎知道的应该更多，他可以说服纳西莎也坦白。邓布利多难得沉默良久，然后神情复杂地看向坐在斯莱特林旁边另一把椅子上的格兰芬多。  
　　“哈利啊，”邓布利多语重心长地开口，“虽然我知道，你一直都在怀疑马尔福先生有什么阴谋，昨天发生的事也基本证实了你的怀疑有理有据。而实际上，我对马尔福先生一直以来都在做什么心里还是有底的。但是呢，对同学使用夺魂咒是不对的……”  
　　“……”  
　　“……”  
　　德拉科噗嗤一声笑了出来，哈利翻翻白眼，决定装死。

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
                               END  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于提要里说到的“来猜个谜语，把猫放进沙漏里，那么时间将分流”是源于当时我在搜薛定谔的猫试验  
> 那个结论真是太卧槽了，我看一次忘一次哪次都要重新搜  
> 有一段是说，假设提出后，有人认为，每次试验都会产生一只活猫和一只死猫，进而提出了平行世界的相关概念  
> 想了想，这不就意味着时间会分流嘛  
> 不过我只是采用了一个意象，这里没有平行世界，只是单纯的时间循环梗  
> 以及我记得很久前我在微博上看到过一段话，好像是说坐在一艘光速or超光速or正在进行时空跳跃的飞船中，往前看是蓝色的，往后看是另一种颜色，所以科幻作品里往往用蓝色来表示未来or时间  
> 但是到底是不是蓝色啊我忘了！！！这关系到那个沙漏的颜色啊……！（没人在乎这个  
> 为什么是黑猫？  
> 因为我的人设是黑猫吧（。
> 
> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> 关于题目
> 
> 在开始写之前就在和雪定谔讨论脑洞，所以需要有个代指，在我顺口提了一句“神锋无影日”之后  
> 我：题目就叫Sectumsempra Day好了  
> 雪定谔：？？？？？太难记了吧！  
> 我：翻译，神锋无影日，是不是好记多了！  
> 雪定谔：为什么不是Happy Sectumsempra Day  
> （毕竟是Happy Death Day的AU）  
> 我：既然如此不如叫Harry Sectumsempra Day  
> 雪定谔：喂……！  
> 我：不是很贴切吗……！  
> 雪定谔：Happy Harry Sectumsempra Day，越来越长  
> 我：在想到更长的之前，暂时就Happy Harry Sectumsempra Day吧！（喂  
> 雪定谔：Happy Harry Sectumsempra Day To You Draco Mafloy  
> 我：……太他妈长了吧！  
> 雪定谔：那就把Harry去掉吧  
> 我：？？？Harry表示反对  
> 雪定谔：反对无效，阿瓦达索命，下一个  
> 我：阿兹卡班欢迎您  
> （过了一会儿）  
> 我：wait我发现你把Malfoy打错了  
> 雪定谔：……这种时候要装傻  
> 我：阿兹卡班欢迎您  
> （又过了很久）  
> 雪定谔：Happy Harry Potter Sectumsempra Day To You My Dear Draco Malfoy  
> 我：还没结束啊？！  
> （大约一个星期之后）  
> 我：我觉得我今天可能写不完happy Harry Potter Sectumsempra Day to You My Dear Draco Malfoy了  
> 雪定谔：好长啊！  
> 我：……你起的！！


	22. 【番外】Frozen Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <提要>
> 
> 　　You fly too close to the sun.  
> 　　 ——Lex Luther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　•　延续《神锋无影日》背景，即德拉科･马尔福在经历过十几次loop后六年级直接跳反  
> 　•　延续正篇甜得我自己嫌腻歪的风格  
> 　•　考虑到实际上马尔福家也不知道关于伏地魔的什么秘密，实际引起的变动应该很小  
> 　•　但或许那个小变动就发生在爆炸前，某人注意到了所以提醒了一句或者用了个盔甲咒，因此弗雷德活下来了呢？  
> 　•　对我就是要让弗雷德活下来，顺便那个某人姓马尔福  
> 　•　七年级的流浪依旧是三人组  
> 　•　德拉科六年级追成功了而且没分手  
> 　•　互相喊姓氏是我的个人喜好，或者说怪癖  
> 　•　别问我没有纳西莎哈利怎么活下来的，我没考虑  
> 　•　大家都回来上八年级
> 
>  
> 
> 　•　BGM：PVRIS-Only Love

 

❄  
  
　　喂——魔镜！谁是世界上最美丽的人？  
　　当然是你最爱的那个！  
　　喂——蜡烛！我究竟是什么样的人？  
　　闻闻以你为名的香薰蜡烛！  
　　嘿——猫头鹰！快说就在对角巷93号！  
　　韦斯莱魔法笑料店新品上市！  
　　喂——蜡烛！探索自己的本性！  
　　接受邮购！

* * *

 

❄  
　　“火焰熊熊（Incendio）。”   
　　魔杖尖端蹦出火苗，将德拉科的眼睛衬成纯粹的银色。他小心翼翼地将手臂伸开，好像移动快了的话火苗就会像麻瓜们用的火柴那样熄灭似的，慢慢靠近地上香薰蜡烛的灯芯。   
　　他抿着嘴，擅长魔药的手并没有颤抖，然而就在接触到灯芯的那一刻，火苗一如既往毫无预兆地熄灭了。   
　　德拉科翻了翻白眼，差不多在同样的状况出现了十次之后他就没了生气的力气，毕竟怒火也不能帮他点燃蜡烛。  
　　“所以，你这段时间整天鬼鬼祟祟，就是为了这个？”  
　　“波特！！！”德拉科尖叫起来，右手没抓牢直接把魔杖甩了出去砸在哈利眼镜上。“看在梅林的份儿上，你究竟是怎么找到我的？！”看着黑发的格兰芬多耸耸肩收起隐形斗篷，德拉科眯起眼；“不要告诉我今天你一直披着斗篷跟踪我。”  
　　“我当然没有！”哈利被冒犯到了，“就算是我也不会这么过分的好吗！”  
　　德拉科从喉咙里发出一阵不屑的嘘声。“听听，这就是六年级跟踪我大半个学期的人说的话。”   
　　“你还是没回答我的问题，马尔福。”   
　　“是的是的我就是为了这个，满意了吗波特？现在你是不是也能告诉我你究竟是怎么找到我的？”   
　　“或许等我们毕业了吧。”哈利盘腿在德拉科旁边坐了下来，拿起蜡烛翻过来；“这是笑话店新出的那个商品吗？”  
　　面朝他的那面上写着“HEY—CANDLE!”的标签。  
　　“很高兴看到你的眼睛还能正常工作。”  
　　哈利朝德拉科比了个中指，然后掏出自己的魔杖，指着蜡烛念出一段咒语。当蜡烛周围出现的光圈消失后，哈利点燃了蜡烛灯芯。  
　　废弃的教室顿时被雨后晴天般的味道充满，德拉科深深地吸了一口气。  
　　他喜欢这个味道，那会让他想起哈利。这就是那对双胞胎新推出的产品的特性：能够让人了解可以代表自己的气味或者形态，某种意义上它与迷情剂的作用恰恰相反。当然最初试验时那对双胞胎并没有意识到这点，因为据罗恩说，他们两个点着蜡烛时，直接炸掉了实验室。  
　　因为这个先例，当西莫试图在公共休息室点自己的蜡烛时，他被几年来和他一起上过课的四个学院所有人扑倒在地抢走了魔杖。  
　　意识到它的作用与迷情剂相似却又相反是因为，当试验品寄到罗恩手里后他是被怂恿着第一个点蜡烛的，大家聚在一起七嘴八舌地说着自己闻到的味道，说着说着，赫敏突然脸红了。  
　　“六年级时我在迷情剂里闻到过一样的味道。”在其他人的不断追问下，她说出了脸红的原因。  
　　于是赫敏成了第二个被怂恿点燃蜡烛的人，被赫敏的魔法覆盖后的蜡烛发出了新印刷的油墨味儿混杂着不知具体是什么花的凛冽清香，罗恩也承认了这是他曾经在迷情剂里闻到过的气味。  
　　将反馈寄给双胞胎后，“喂——蜡烛！”正式上市第一天就出现了供不应求的现象。  
　　八年级几乎每个人都被逼着在公共休息室点燃了自己的蜡烛，德拉科趁着阻止西莫的混乱提前溜回了宿舍，就在那时他发现自己的蜡烛点不着。  
　　他原以为自己只是运气不好收到了残次品，于是又拿离开宿舍前布雷斯点燃了一次、现在正放在床头柜上的蜡烛试了试，结果还是点不着。  
　　当天晚上德拉科･马尔福寄了一封十五英寸长羊皮纸的匿名信给韦斯莱双胞胎，通篇都在飙脏话，最后问你们的蜡烛是不是自带识别功能。  
　　第二天他收到了回信，弗雷德和乔治惊喜地表示原来如此还可以有识别功能啊！虽然我们的产品目前没有这个功能但我们可以研究研究如何加上，为了感谢你的提议我们免费送你五只蜡烛！  
　　德拉科将那五只蜡烛试了个遍，然后寄了封二十英寸羊皮纸的谩骂匿名信回去。

 

 

 

  
  
　　“这不是没坏吗？”哈利举着蜡烛，不解地看向德拉科。  
　　斯莱特林耸耸肩，“我可没说过它坏了，波特。”  
　　“但我在这儿看了十分钟，你都没点着它！”  
　　“我有没有说过有时候你他妈真的让人毛骨纵然？！”德拉科抱起胳膊搓了搓，哈利假装无辜地摊开手；“也许是那对双胞胎在上面放了什么识别功能，只有我不能点着。”  
　　“这不可能，他们才没那么小气，”哈利严肃地说，“更不要说当初你还救了弗雷德。”  
　　德拉科顿时一个哆嗦；“我当时手滑。”他为自己狡辩。  
　　哈利不屑地翻白眼；“得了吧马尔福！你都能为我殉情了，承认救了个韦斯莱又怎么了？”  
　　“我他妈没有！！”德拉科直接跳了起来，“你最清楚我是怎么想的，波特！话说回来到底是谁告诉的《预言家日报》？！”  
　　“罗恩干的。”  
　　“我他妈就该趁乱打死他！！”  
　　德拉科气得满脸通红，虽说因为他六年级时毫不掩盖的追求波特行动导致霍格沃茨几乎所有人都知道后来他和哈利成了一对儿，但大部分人似乎都认为这背后一定有什么阴谋，毕竟德拉科可是卢修斯･马尔福的儿子。哈利对此很生气，但德拉科却挺满意的，不论如何他都是个斯莱特林，最讨厌的就是把自己的想法直接摆上台面，不如留下悬念让别人瞎猜。  
　　然而这种猜测在战争结束后彻底平息，因为“有近百人可以证明德拉科･马尔福试图为哈利･波特殉情”。  
　　饶了他吧，德拉科可以向萨拉查发誓他才不会为任何人殉情！那只能算是……算是个坏毛病，在看到海格抱着哈利的“尸体”回来之后德拉科的唯一反应就是想办法弄死自己，试试能不能再来一次时间循环。  
　　这不是他第一次表现出这个坏毛病了，第一次是在邓布利多死亡的那天，当其他人都在举着发光的魔杖以示哀悼时，德拉科拉了拉哈利的袖口，小声问他，你觉得我现在去找把刀捅死自己会不会有机会再重来一次？  
　　德拉科的想法很简单，虽然不论是报纸还是他自己，偶尔都会把哈利叫做未来的救世主，但实际上德拉科可不认为哈利是打败伏地魔的关键，比起一个学生，显而易见最强大的白巫师才是更厉害的那个。  
　　哈利被德拉科的惊悚发言吓得差点儿就要直接把他打晕。那天剩下的全部时间他都在念叨自杀不叫随便试试，这次你又没有被时间魔法困住死了也白死，能不能爱惜点儿生命！  
　　德拉科心不在焉地点头应和，一句话也没听到心里。  
　　显然哈利也发现了这点，所以在去禁林独面伏地魔之前，他先找到了罗恩，告诉他一定要时刻盯紧德拉科･马尔福。  
　　“防止小白鼬叛变是吗？”直到那时也依旧认为德拉科有什么阴谋的罗恩严肃地答应了，“好，我一定会盯紧他！”  
　　“不，是要防止他突然自杀。”哈利更加严肃地说。  
　　所以，德拉科刚冲自己举起魔杖，罗恩立刻就扑了过去和他抢。直到罗恩喊了好几遍“哈利没死他还活着！”，德拉科的眼睛才终于有了焦距，看上去恢复了些神志。  
　　那次他的想法也很简单，发生了那么多事之后德拉科已经彻底明白了曾经的调侃其实是真相，哈利･波特就是救世之星是希望之光，是他所有的安全感，一切都不能没有他，他不能没有他。  
　　比起一个会彻底失去哈利的未来，德拉科愿意去尝试哪怕只有万分之一成功可能性的事。  
　　然后他的周密考虑就在罗恩･韦斯莱的添油加醋下变成了他他妈的可以为了哈利･波特殉情。  
　　哈利被逗笑了；“不，马尔福！你那么爱我，你不会杀罗恩的。”  
　　德拉科翻了翻白眼，没有反驳。  
　　“那么，波特。”他将蜡烛吹灭塞进书包，不着痕迹地转移话题。“你来找我是干嘛的？”  
　　“来阻止你的邪恶计划？”哈利开玩笑，“我认为，分散你的注意力是个很好的方法。”看到德拉科鄙视的神情，哈利老老实实回答：“好吧，我只是单纯想找到你……我觉得你最近一直躲着我。”  
　　“我没有。”德拉科一字一句道，“课程和作业都太多了，仅此而已。”  
　　“可是赫敏的课比你还多，就算是这样，她都有时间拉着罗恩一块儿去图书馆呆着。”  
　　“我明白了，”德拉科若有所思地点点头，“所以，你是想和我一块儿去图书馆？”  
　　众所周知哈利･波特擅长的是实践而非理论知识，德拉科等着哈利否认，然而哈利的脸色在他开玩笑似的提出建议后直接亮了起来。  
　　“没问题！”哈利激动地说，“今天下午我们都没课，现在就去吧！”  
　　德拉科目瞪口呆地看着哈利离开教室，直到远处传来哈利大喊“马尔福！”的声音，才回过神来。  
　　“这就来了！”他同样大声回答，小跑几步追了上去。  
　　好歹转移话题成功了。德拉科安慰自己，看着身旁哈利明亮的表情，也不由自主地微笑起来。

 

* * *

  
  
❄  
　　实际上，哈利说得没错，救世主的直觉偶尔会准得像是喝了福灵剂。  
　　德拉科的确在躲着他。  
　　战争结束后他就慢慢开始这么做了，先是用“我想多陪陪我妈妈”的理由，恰巧那段时间哈利被魔法部和媒体缠得很厉害，所以很难有多余的心思注意到德拉科的回避；之后是八年级开学，每个人都在努力适应从战斗到过多的课业的转变，德拉科根本用不着故意去回避什么；然而适应了重新开始的学校生活之后，他的行为就很难再用别的理由掩盖了。  
　　他没有在公共场合避开哈利，相反，在公共休息室里德拉科总是和哈利坐在一起，上课时也会做同桌，他们甚至经常会跑到对方学院的桌子上吃饭。但私下里，每次哈利想要与德拉科单独相处时，他都会找各种理由回避。  
　　“我真不能理解你到底想干什么。”依旧是他室友的布雷斯摇摇头说，“你六年级的时候恨不得粘在波特身上，现在一有机会你就跑！”  
　　“我长大了，意识到当初自己看起来多傻。”这是德拉科的解释，布雷斯哼了一声，显然不信。  
　　德拉科知道自己在躲哈利，也知道为什么会躲哈利。  
　　虽然霍格沃茨的每个人都知道他是哈利･波特的男朋友，除非眼瞎，否则不可能看不见当哈利干掉了伏地魔之后德拉科冲过去把他劈头盖脸骂了一顿然后又亲了一通的。但这似乎依旧挡不住有些人对哈利表达疯狂的爱意，第一次发生时伏地魔的死期甚至都还没有过去。  
　　当然，哈利･波特拒绝了，面对“有那么多人比他好，为什么你非要和他在一起”的质问，格兰芬多黄金男孩义正言辞地说“因为他是我男朋友”。  
　　倒不是说偷听的德拉科对这个回答不满意，但从那之后他的确开始多想。  
　　他知道自己为什么会喜欢哈利，当初他正处于人生最低谷，自暴自弃，突然了出现一个用实际行动证明了真心愿意帮助他的人，德拉科根本控制不住自己不要沉沦。所以他能不介意被其他人当面翻白眼背地里嘲笑，不在乎伏地魔的势力已经如日中天，他只想要哈利。因此在脱离循环后不论示好还是追求都是德拉科主动的，而没有留下循环过程中记忆的哈利则是从一开始的不知所措，到后来慢慢接受。  
　　这就是最大的问题——哈利･波特真没什么喜欢他的理由。  
　　好吧，救世主现在的确是他男朋友，这是事实，可哈利毕竟是有救世情结的救世主，谁敢说他维持现状不是为了不伤德拉科的心呢？  
　　回想起来这家伙连一次“我喜欢你”都没说过，倒是相当喜欢说“我知道你爱我”。  
　　德拉科压根不能反驳这件事实。  
　　点不着的蜡烛不过是又一根稻草，太多人已经证明了如果蜡烛不会爆炸——说实话，这是个相当罕见的情况——那么它散发的气味一定是爱着你的那个人闻到的迷情剂的味道，那么德拉科的蜡烛点不着，是不是代表了这世上根本没有真正爱他的人？  
　　就像在那些循环的日子里无解的关于未来的方程，因为不存在，所以不会有答案。  
　　不安在他的心里扎根，德拉科越来越不知道要如何单独和哈利相处。  
　　如果和他在一起只是责任呢？如果哈利･波特只是可怜他呢？他不想要怜悯或者同情。  
　　德拉科埋起脑袋，深沉地叹气。  
　　“被难住了，马尔福？”坐在对面的哈利打趣道。  
　　“……我真的后悔当初选了算术占卜。”德拉科顿了顿，顺着哈利的话说。  
　　哈利伸直腿安慰地碰了碰他的脚踝。  
　　“赫敏之前也抱怨过算术占卜的论文，你知道她的，她可不会轻易抱怨作业。”哈利说，“嘿……明天想一起去霍格莫德放松下吗？我们可以买点儿你喜欢的水晶软糖之类的。”  
　　由于都是成年人了，麦格给了八年级学生更多的特权，其中就包括每到周末只要向院长提出申请就可以去霍格莫德。今年的霍格莫德周刚过去没多久，德拉科没什么想买的，但出去放松一下的确是个不错的选择。  
　　“我没什么意见，还有谁？”他问。如果黄金三人组要一起去，至少德拉科能把布雷斯和达芙妮也拖过去。  
　　哈利挑起眉，“当然就只有我们！”  
　　……他妈的，被骗了。德拉科抽了下嘴角。现在再说不想去就太奇怪了。  
　　看到德拉科突然僵住的神情，哈利的语气显然也少了些自信：“你真的在躲我？”  
　　“什么？我没有！”德拉科猛地回神，“我只是……我在想还有没有其他需要交上去的论文！我是说，没问题，明天什么时候？”  
　　“那就这么定了！”哈利瞬间开心起来，“明天上午十点大礼堂门口见？”  
　　“我们的宿舍就在同一条走廊，波特。”  
　　“以防万一，我们谁又有了临时任务。”哈利摆摆手，“怎么样？还是你宁愿我去你宿舍接你，喜欢赖床的睡美人？”  
　　德拉科冲他扔了一支羽毛笔。

 

 

 

  
  
　　“波特约我明天去霍格莫德。”  
　　德拉科躺在床上盯着墨绿色的床幔，漫不经心地开口。  
　　“我想也是。”布雷斯说。  
　　“等等，什么叫‘我想也是’？”德拉科抱着枕头坐了起来。  
　　“你是学傻了吗马尔福？”布雷斯不敢置信地反问；“看着梅林的份儿上，明天是他妈的情人节！亏我还一直以为你会是约他出去的那个！”  
　　德拉科差点儿栽回去撞床柱上。  
　　“我现在只希望他不要因为觉得是义务才约我出去……”他把枕头盖在脸上，喃喃自语。  
　　“你在说什么？”  
　　“没什么，”德拉科掀开枕头，“不过你觉得我明天应该穿什么？”  
　　“我相信波特会希望你裸着的。”  
　　“滚！”

 

* * *

  
  
❄  
　　第二天早上天刚亮德拉科就开始翻衣柜，直到他将所有衣服翻来覆去试了两遍，约会时间定在下午的布雷斯忍不住了，随手抓了套衣服给他套上然后将人轰出宿舍，转脸又倒回去睡觉。  
　　德拉科把围巾从头上扯下来，叹了口气，看在差不多到时间了的份儿上没有回去骚扰布雷斯，而是直接去了大礼堂。  
　　哈利比他到的还要早，德拉科走过拐角时救世主正被一些低年级的女巫围了起来，她们手上还都拿着可疑的包裹。  
　　德拉科脚步顿了一下，然后更坚定地走了过去。  
　　开玩笑，他可以自怨自怜，但他可不至于和善到能看着其他人试图送他男朋友情人节礼物还能不插手的！他可是马尔福！  
　　“有麻烦了吗，波特？”德拉科伸手从背后熟练地抱住哈利的腰。  
　　布雷斯一点儿没夸张，脱离时间循环后，六年级剩下的时间里，德拉科完全就是黏在哈利身上。他不介意重温一下当初的感觉。  
　　“你他妈终于来了，马尔福！”哈利被吓了一跳，认出抱着自己的是谁之后，他松了口气，对那些女巫说：“就像我说的，我是真的有事儿……”  
　　“这么着急的事情吗？”一个女孩儿咯咯地笑了起来，完全无视了德拉科的存在。“什么不能稍微等等？”  
　　“什么不能稍微等等？”德拉科微微眯起眼睛，用那种几年前他经常用来吓唬低年级学生的眼神看了一圈；“我不能。”他双手一用力将哈利拽了出去，那些女巫不知是没反应过来还是不想接近德拉科，总之他们安然无恙地离开了城堡大门。  
　　“你可真是我的救世主。”走出门，哈利长舒一口气。  
　　“谁能想到干掉了第二个黑魔王的黄金男孩居然应付不了狂热粉丝呢？”德拉科打趣道，“真的，波特，你应该直接告诉她们滚开。”  
　　“然后呢？”哈利翻了翻白眼，拍了下德拉科依旧放在自己腰上的手。“第二天《预言家日报》上就会出现类似‘哈利･波特恐吓低年级学生！第三任黑魔王的苏醒？！’之类的头条。”  
　　金发巫师这才意识到自己的手还没松开，顿时像被烫了一样缩回去。  
　　哈利脸上一瞬间的受伤表情像是德拉科的幻觉。  
　　“不管其他人怎么说，波特，你永远不会变成他那样的。”德拉科将手塞进口袋，“你是我见过最格兰芬多的人。”  
　　“我是不是应该告诉你我差点儿就被分进斯莱特林？”  
　　“这不好笑。”  
　　“我认真的。”  
　　“但是——”  
　　哈利突然怪叫起来，指着远处大喊：“看谁先跑到三把扫帚！”不等德拉科回应，他拔腿就跑。  
　　“……你这是作弊！！”多年来养成的和波特竞争的习惯让德拉科扔下疑问飞快地追了上去。  
　　三把扫帚没有很多人，德拉科和哈利坐在哈利不记得的那次时间循环中、他们也曾坐过的位置上，面前摆着两杯黄油啤酒。虽然罗斯默塔实际上并不记得谁给自己用了夺魂咒，救世主也没有公开过这件事实，但像这样和她身处同一空间德拉科还是有点儿不自在。  
　　“你再三秒看一眼罗斯默塔，我就要怀疑你移情别恋了，马尔福。”哈利调侃的声音突然响起。  
　　“算了吧，波特，你是唯一知道我看她干嘛的。”德拉科吐吐舌头。  
　　“你总是可以去向她道歉的。”  
　　“道歉？”德拉科皱起眉，“你要我怎么办？走过去说‘嗨你好虽然你不记得了但我是那个一年前对你用了夺魂咒的人我真的很抱歉希望你能原谅我’？非常抱歉，但我一点也不憧憬下半辈子都住在圣芒戈的未来。”  
　　哈利脸上轻松的表情不见了，他叹了口气，“这真是我听过的最格兰芬多的计划，身为斯莱特林，你就不能寄个匿名猫头鹰什么的吗？”  
　　“那我要怎么知道她对这件事有什么反应？”  
　　“为什么你需要知道她的反应？”  
　　德拉科的第一反应是讽刺哈利的智商——但他忍住了，这并不难，自从他结束了那场血淋淋的时间循环后，考虑到追波特等于免费赠送全格兰芬多，他不得不开始慢慢控制自己的脾气，毕竟他可不想被全格兰芬多按着揍。他抬头看了看哈利，黑发巫师的表情相当认真，德拉科这才意识到那句话根本没有在等一个回答。  
　　“你不可能让所有人都原谅你，马尔福，没人有必须原谅你的义务。”哈利继续说，“但道歉是你自己的事儿，你只能做好自己的那部分。”  
　　德拉科皱了皱鼻子；“梅林，你听上去像是格兰杰。”  
　　哈利窃笑起来；“这基本上算是赫敏的原话。”  
　　如果说有什么是德拉科不愿意承认但又是真理的话，那就是赫敏·格兰杰总是对的。这让他不由自主陷入沉思。说实话，德拉科本身更倾向于认为没有被揭露的真相等于不存在，技术上来说他并没有对罗斯默塔造成永久性伤害。内心深处根深蒂固的一面尖叫着让他无视过去，可德拉科还是忍不住想，如果是哈利，他会怎么做。  
　　好吧，这根本没必要去假设。自从想起校长办公室有个冥想盆后，哈利直接拖着德拉科过去，说是希望能了解他都经历了什么。德拉科当时还处于被假死的哈利吓得半死的气头上，没怎么反驳，抽出记忆就扔了进去。  
　　结果哈利只看完了第一天的情况就慌张地逃了出来，死死抱着德拉科说不行，我没办法眼睁睁看着你死那么多次。  
　　“现在懂我的感觉了吧？”德拉科干巴巴地问，“还有，别瞎用自己都不知道效果的咒语，打在身上真的挺疼的。”  
　　于是哈利就这件事道歉了整整三天，哪怕在他的经历中这件事根本不存在。  
　　这就是哈利·波特。德拉科在心里为这句话加了个闪光提醒。你都不知道这个世界做了什么才值得拥有这样一个人。  
　　他都不知道自己要做什么才能值得。  
　　原本德拉科沉默的时间就有些长，在他为自己的沉思叹气时，哈利的表情再次僵硬了起来。  
　　“嗯……这是个坏主意，对吧？”他咬着下嘴唇，用手指不断敲着玻璃杯；“我们不该来三把扫帚。”  
　　德拉科猛地回神；“不！波特，如果你敢提议去帕笛芙夫人茶馆我就给你下咒！”他厌恶地皱眉，“我不是喜欢蕾丝花的小女生！”  
　　哈利放松下来，咧开嘴；“我知道，马尔福，我知道。”  
　　时间慢慢接近中午，酒吧里的人逐渐变多，也开始有想要搭话的人注意到哈利･波特在他们其中。在有人来打扰他们之前，哈利将钱扔到桌上拉着德拉科跑了出去。  
　　“我真的受够了去哪儿都被人盯着，”哈利站在街道上，抱怨；“这就是我今天选择出来的原因之一。”  
　　“那剩下的原因呢？”德拉科随口问。  
　　哈利看着德拉科笑了起来；“因为想和你一起呆着。”  
　　德拉科翻了个白眼，掩饰住突然加速的心跳。  
　　在找地方吃午饭前，德拉科无视哈利的抗议拉着他去了文人居羽毛笔店。“我还有封匿名信要寄，忘了吗？”  
　　“你就不能回学校再写？！”哈利抓狂。  
　　你不在旁边我很快就能说服自己放弃。德拉科想。  
　　“我不想在接下来的一天里一直想着它。”他这么说。  
　　或许是错觉，但当他们回学校前路过邮局德拉科选择了匿名定时寄送服务之后，哈利看起来还是蛮高兴的。  
　　这天里唯一的问题是——德拉科确信那不是错觉——每当他提起该回学校了的时候，哈利总能找到各种各样的理由继续拖着他到处闲逛。最后的理由甚至直接变成了“你还没去过麻瓜伦敦吧？让我们去麻瓜伦敦吧！”。  
　　“你疯了吗波特？！”德拉科不敢置信地问，“就算我不介意，可哪怕你晚一分钟回去，麦格就会喊全英国的傲罗出来找你！”  
　　“实际上……”哈利挠了挠头，不自在地承认，“成为救世主还是有好处的，偶尔我也可以有些特权。”  
　　“比如？”  
　　“比如和校长打声招呼就能和男朋友在校外待到宵禁之后。”哈利用肩膀撞了撞德拉科，“来吧，马尔福。你什么时候变成遵守规则的代表了？”  
　　于是德拉科放飞自我的部分占了上风。

 

* * *

 

❄  
　　这绝不是一场令人讨厌的短暂旅程。  
　　德拉科从未想过接近麻瓜，哪怕六年级之后他不再认为麻瓜比巫师低等，随着战争爆发，他也没机会放松自己。但直到今天他才明白麻瓜的创造力有多么神奇，在商场里逛得轻易忘记了时间。  
　　“……这真的太神奇了！麻瓜们是怎么说的……电视？那是在魔法界无法工作的东西之一对吧？或许毕业后我可以在麻瓜伦敦买套房子，说真的，我不能理解为什么我父母还能忍受住在庄园里。说到这个，你毕业后打算住哪儿，波特？波特！”  
　　德拉科伸手在陷入沉思的哈利眼前晃了晃，哈利这才猛地回神，看起来惊慌失措。  
　　“什么？！房子？哦……我还没考虑过，离毕业还有四个月呢！”  
　　激动的心情逐渐冷静，德拉科看着哈利慌乱的反应，突然想起战争结束后自己躲着哈利的理由是什么。  
　　他不该因为仅仅一天而忘记的。  
　　德拉科将手插进口袋，长舒一口气；“别想太多，”他假装不在意，“我就是随口一说。”  
　　“但那真的是个不错的计划！”哈利连忙补充，“我只是……不习惯想太远，赫敏也说过我这个毛病。”  
　　“我知道你，波特。”德拉科顺势回答，“典型的格兰芬多巨怪脑，我没对你期望那么多。”  
　　走到破釜酒吧附近时，德拉科确信时间已经过了宵禁，哈利看起来终于有些急躁了，他伸出一只胳膊；“幻影移形回去吧？”  
　　“你今天一天都很奇怪，”德拉科抱怨着，还是用手搭了上去。“你在计划什么吗？”  
　　出乎意料的是，听他说完哈利开始脸红，格兰芬多尴尬地挠挠头发低声念叨有这么明显吗。  
　　“你是我遇见过的最不会保守秘密的人之一，波特。”  
　　“好吧，”哈利叹气，“跟我回去，我有东西想让你看。”  
　　幻影移形回到霍格沃茨附近，他们躲在隐形斗篷下，还是通过蜂蜜公爵里的那条密道回到了城堡。宵禁之后的城堡一如既往安静，哈利没有收起斗篷，只是向德拉科比了个噤声的手势，便带着他往楼下走。  
　　被揭穿的确在计划着什么的哈利直接放弃了掩饰，德拉科没有过多提问，他还是能猜到一些的：首先今天是情人节，其次黄金男孩在对待现任伴侣的事上当然他妈的会和其他事一样认真。他尽量压下心中一直存在的不安，毕竟如果这一切迟早有个终结，他还不如在能享受的时候享受彻底。  
　　哈利带着他径直走到大礼堂，确认里面没人后才溜了进去。  
　　“你能不能至少告诉我你来这儿是打算干嘛？”在哈利收起斗篷时，德拉科终于忍不住发问。  
　　“想让你看我刚学会的一样东西。”哈利含糊地说，“你知道吗，虽然我讨厌成为所有人的视线焦点，但成为救世主真的有好处。”  
　　在德拉科发表任何评论前，哈利拉了拉他的袖子打断了他；“往上看。”救世主指着头顶。  
　　大礼堂的天花板上显示着天空。这件事早在来霍格沃茨之前德拉科就从父母那儿听说了。接近午夜的天花板上隐约闪烁着几颗星星，今天的天气一直是多云，能看到星星本就是意外之喜。  
　　哈利举起魔杖，念出一段德拉科从未听过的长咒语。突然间天花板上的云散开了，千百万颗星星展现了出来，哈利有念了另外一段咒语，某块星域被放大，一道柔和的光连接起了一些星星。  
　　德拉科猛地意识到那是什么。  
　　——天龙座。  
　　“我问了麦格教授改变天气的咒语，”在德拉科因为震惊无法说话时，哈利在一旁轻声解释。“今年夏天的一个晚上，我躺在陋居外的草坪上放松时突然认出了它。”他指向星空中的天龙座；“我意识到这是我在天空中见过的最美的东西。”  
　　“你是我见过的最美的人。”哈利轻笑一声，“我意识到我真的想你，我想我爱你。”  
　　德拉科几乎是惊恐地瞪大眼睛看向哈利。  
　　他彻底失去了说话的能力，他知道自己一直想要这个，他也承认这是个过分的愿望。因为德拉科找不到任何站得住脚的理由说服自己哈利･波特有喜欢上自己的原因。六年级后期发生的一切都是源于他放飞自我的后遗症，德拉科都不知道自己能不能活得过战争结束，所以他想干什么就干什么，他想追波特所以他就那么办了，哪怕这关系脆弱不堪也是他曾经拥有过的。  
　　他想要哈利的回应，他真没想过能得到哈利的回应。  
　　世上有那么多完美的人，他不知道自己哪点值得。  
　　“你知道吗，德拉科？”哈利伸出手将垂到他眼前的一缕头发掖到耳后。“你的眼里就像有整个宇宙。”  
　　“……真的吗？”德拉科终于找回自己的声音，嘶哑地回答。他转身正面哈利，直勾勾地盯着他的双眼。  
　　“那么现在，它只剩下太阳了。”  
　　不管原本哈利眼中还有多少其他情绪，都被瞬间爆炸的爱意冲翻了。  
　　下一秒德拉科像是撞进了一场狂躁风暴，围绕在他身体周围的手臂仿佛要把他的骨头挤碎，紧接着他嘴唇钻进他口中的温度热的仿佛要烧起来。这是第一次哈利主动吻他，带着熟悉的绝望，仿佛不这么做世界就要毁灭了。德拉科将手指插进蓬乱的黑发中，攥紧，这似乎只是鼓励了哈利，他在德拉科口中呻吟着，用牙齿咬了咬金发巫师的下嘴唇，再次加深这个吻。  
　　当他们终于分开，两个人都像溺水般喘着粗气，看到对方混乱的表情同时忍不住笑出声。  
　　“我一直想找个机会告诉你，”哈利将头贴在德拉科的额头上，咧着嘴笑。“但我总觉得你在躲我，所以我有点儿不是那么确定，或许你改主意了？觉得那只是一时兴起。”  
　　“……你有什么理由这么想？”德拉科愣了下，惊讶于这和自己的担忧有多么相似。  
　　“你说你喜欢我，那是在你经历时间循环时产生的感觉。我不是说它是假的，但你得承认你经历的次数毕竟不算多，而在那十几次里我是唯一帮了你的人。”哈利叹了口气，“我担心那是错觉。”  
　　“你是不是真傻，波特？！”德拉科推着哈利的肩膀后退一步，不敢置信地看着他；“如果是那样我会委屈自己这么长时间？！”  
　　哈利直接翻了白眼；“干得好马尔福，你是个自我中心的混蛋真是个有利的论据。”他顿了顿，补充：“但是……我认识你，我认识你这么多年了！我知道你会考虑很多方面，现在我是那个见鬼的救世主，虽然我不喜欢这样但事实就是这个时候甩了我没有一点好处！又或者只是你没遇见更喜欢的人，如果你遇见了怎么办？如果——”  
　　“我什么时候在乎过你真的是救世主了？”德拉科反问，“说实话，在最后一战之前我完全把它当成笑话听。说真的，哪个脑子正常的人会把英国魔法界的命运寄托在一个未成年学生身上？！”  
　　“显然脑子不正常的人有很多。”哈利不由自主地附和。  
　　德拉科没理他，继续连说带比划：“我从来不在乎你是不是救世主，真要是在乎了，你觉得我那些年还会和你对着干？你就是你，哈利･波特！你他妈就是个冲动的巨怪天真的白痴偏偏善意多得过分想要拯救所有人，就算你不是天选之子，你该是什么性格还会是什么性格！那种情况下唯一会救我的还是你！为什么你还会怀疑你自己？！”  
　　“你真的是太阳，”他放低声音；“我必才是那个必须把羽毛黏在一起，才能飞起来接近你的人。”  
　　魔咒的效果逐渐消失，天花板上的星空越来越暗，德拉科看不清哈利的表情，只能看到他举起胳膊挡住脸，说了句“天呐，德拉科”或者类似的话。  
　　金发巫师下意识靠近了些，试图听清楚救世主的喃喃自语。  
　　“你才是本身就会飞的那个。”他听到哈利这么说，“但如果你非要这么说，我宁愿不再发光也不会让你落到海里。”  
　　“实际上，我完全不介意你继续做你自己。”德拉科拍掉哈利的胳膊，将他拉入又一个吻里。  
　　他从不敢期望太阳变冷，所以他不敢靠得太近，他害怕融化。直到他意识到自己已经飞得很近了，曾经的渴望触手可及。  
　　那支点不着的蜡烛总算有了解释。  
　　伊卡洛斯的蜡烛永远不会点燃，太阳不会让他落入深海。

 

 

* * *

  
  
❄  
　　德拉科蹦蹦跳跳地下楼，终于考完了最后一门算术占卜，他现在彻底从备考生活中解放了。想起和哈利约好离校后要去伦敦看房子的事儿他就忍不住傻笑，甚至在考场上都被维克多教授看了好几眼。  
　　来到大礼堂门前，他看到哈利被一些比他们低年级的崇拜者们团团围着，德拉科无奈地叹了口气，加快脚步走过去，直接把哈利人群中拽了出来。  
　　“我不管你们是想要救世主的签名还是只想和救世主说话，”他冰冷的声音冻住了其他人崇拜的话语。“但是，你们知道，他不仅仅是救世主，的确他可以为你们所有人去死，就因为他那愚蠢的殉道者情结。但我可以毫不犹豫为他去死，不是那个活下来的男孩，不是救世之星，就只是哈利·波特。”  
　　“现在，”德拉科愉快地冲傻了眼的学生们挥挥手，“我和我男朋友有其他事儿去做，你们还是更适合躲在角落里互相倾诉你们的英雄崇拜粉丝情节，别打扰我们。”  
　　他飞快地把哈利拖出城堡，耳边充斥着哈利被逗乐的笑声。  
　　“我的救世主，马尔福。我爱你，我真的爱你。”哈利上气不接下气地说。  
　　“我知道，波特。”德拉科扬起嘴角；“我知道。”  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
　                 　 END  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希腊神话中的伊卡洛斯，在戴着用蜡把羽毛黏在一起的翅膀飞起来的时候，因为离太阳太近，蜡被融化了，掉进了深海


End file.
